The dark side of the moon
by Livia666
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale voit son destin basculer brusquement dans l'horreur, un seul être peut la sauver mais pas celui qu'on croit... Romance et action au rendez vous!Fic du temps des Maraudeurs.
1. Dans le Poudlard Express

Chapitre 1 : Dans le Poudlard Express :

-Sirius !  
Le séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras une véritable tornade blonde.  
-Aoutch ! Livia ! Tu es en forme à ce que je vois ! s'amusa t'il en faisant tournoyer la jolie jeune fille dans ses bras, tout à sa joie de retrouver celle qui était comme sa sœur.  
-Et toi toujours aussi beau mon Sirius ! le plaisanta t'elle en riant.  
Sirius Black éclata à son tour de son rire caractéristique, semblable à un aboiement, gagné par sa bonne humeur.  
-On ferait mieux de monter dans le train où nous n'arriverons jamais à avoir des places. C'est fou ce monde qu'il y a cette année !  
Il empoigna sa malle tandis que sa compagne le rejoignait, ayant fait de même. Ils se frayèrent péniblement un chemin au milieu du quai encombré d'une marée d'élèves et de bagages en tous genres, dans le vacarmes des au revoir, des hululements de hiboux, des miaulements stridents des chats dans leurs paniers et des sifflets de la locomotive écarlate qui emmèneraient bientôt tout le monde à Poudlard, l'école des Sorciers.

Sirius et Livia finirent par dénicher un compartiment libre, tout en bout de train. Dedans, seul un garçon y était installé, l'air sombre et morne, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre sans vraiment la voir.  
Severus Rogue était un mystérieux jeune homme de dix-huit ans, au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux de geais qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Grand et maigre, il avait l'air blafard de ses personnes qui ne sortent jamais et était depuis toujours le souffre douleur attitré de la bande des Maraudeurs qui ne rataient jamais une occasion de l'humilier.  
Sitôt eut-il perçut sa présence que Sirius s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la porte avec l'air cruellement joueur d'un chien qui vient de sentir sa proie. Livia quant à elle, vint s'asseoir sans même regarder Rogue, ne lui prêtant pas plus d'attention que s'il avait été une valise abandonnée là par hasard. Elle lança tout de même un coup d'œil désapprobateur en direction de Sirius qui allait recommencer son occupation favorite : tourmenter Rogue, comme pour persuader son ami de le laisser en paix. Percevant cela, le Gryffondor se retint de lancer une remarque piquante et s'assit à son tour, toisant narquoisement son ennemi.  
A peine fut-il installé, que trois adolescents firent leur entrée, James Potter à leur tête.  
Il avait des cheveux noirs, coupés courts, perpétuellement dressés en épis sur le derrière de sa tête. Ses yeux noisette, cerclés de lunettes, brillaient dans son visage fin, faisant dire de lui qu'il était l'un des garçons les plus mignons.  
Derrière lui venait Rémus Lupin, ses doux yeux bleus voilés par la fatigue, une crinière presque blonde au soleil entourait son visage de reflets dorés, conférant à son visage un calme angélique.  
Le dernier à entrer fut Peter Pettigrow, un garçon rondouillard, plutôt petit. Ses yeux légèrement proéminents lui donnaient un regard larmoyant et ses cheveux châtain clair n'avaient pas d'éclat. Toujours prompt à se délecter du spectacle des malheurs de Rogue, il jouait un rôle de faire-valoir au milieu de ses trois amis.  
Livia, plus jeune qu'eux d'une année, était une sorcière née de Moldus, connue pour sa gentillesse. En deux mois de vacances, elle avait crût en beauté à un point incroyable, presque surnaturel.  
Ses yeux, d'un magnifique vert émeraude, brillaient d'un feu ardent qui retournaient les cœurs, ouvrant dans son visage harmonieux deux abîmes moussus aux reflets changeants. De longs cheveux d'un blond pur tombaient sur ses hanches en une vertigineuse cascade, rehaussant sa taille fine et élégante. Elle était grande, mince et sa peau blanche veinée de bleu donnait l'impression qu'elle était de soie tant sa douceur et sa finesse éblouissait. Un port de reine achevait son portrait idyllique.  
Les nouveaux arrivants s'assirent à leur tour en considérant Rogue avec la plus extrême antipathie.

Le train roulait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes quant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une fillette à l'air timide.  
-Ah Livia ! Je… commença t'elle mais elle se tut quant elle vit le groupe, rougissante.  
Livia eut un sourire bienveillant et annonça :  
-Les garçons, voici ma petite sœur ; Célia.  
Un cœur de bienvenu lui répondit et on se tassa pour lui faire de la place. Livia commençait les présentation quant soudain, Rogue desserra les dents pour la première fois depuis le squat de son compartiment par ses ennemis.  
- L'air de ce wagon devient vraiment irrespirable !  
Livia se leva d'un bond, les mains sur les hanches.  
-Je t'interdit de t'en prendre à ma sœur ! gronda t'elle.  
-Tu tombes décidément de plus en plus bas Servilus ; renchérit James. T'en prendre à une première année est…  
Mais un signe de Livia le fit taire, la jeune fille ne voulant pas que d'autre règlent ses problèmes pour elle.  
-Loin de moi l'envie de lui jeter un sort et de me salir les mains au contact d'une Sang de Bourbe… railla son adversaire avec un air de profond dégoût.  
Il y eut comme un crépitement électrique autour de Livia qui brandie soudain sa baguette magique et, la pointant au niveau du cœur de Rogue, elle approcha son visage tout contre le sien.  
-Cette Sang de Bourbe vaut cent fois mieux que toi Rogue. Tu veux vraiment te suicider pour me provoquer en telle compagnie – les Maraudeurs paraissaient près à se jeter sur le Serpentard – et surtout pour ME provoquer ? Si jamais je te vois toucher à un cheveux de Célia, je te tue. Compris ?  
Rogue ne répondit pas, la défiant silencieusement sans rompre le fil qui reliait leurs prunelles hérissées par la colère. Quelques secondes passèrent où tous retinrent leur souffle avant que Rogue, sentant le trouble que jetait en lui le regard de braise de sa rivale, riposte d'une voix sifflante :  
-Je n'avais pas l'attention de toucher à une future stupide Gryffondor !  
-Je préfère être une stupide Gryffondor qu'un sale Serpentard vicieux ! s'écria soudain Célia, voulant défendre sa sœur.  
Rogue, surpris, tourna la tête vers elle, délaissant son combat muet, et parut s'étonner des deux émeraudes de cette petite fille – si semblables à celles de sa sœur – qui le fixaient d'un air rebelle. Il se contenta de la fusiller du regard, ne voulant tout de même pas jeter de sorts à une enfant de onze ans et encore moins en compagnie si risquée. Célia tourna la tête devant ce coup d'œil glacial et Rogue reprit sa méditation contemplative devant la fenêtre. Les quatre autres garçons qui s'étaient redressés sur leurs sièges, prêts à intervenir, se détendirent quelque peu et Livia se rassit, entourant sa sœur de ses bras.

Le voyage se continua paisiblement pour la petite assemblée. Au milieu des conversations, Livia se surprit à observer le Serpentard à la dérobée. Elle le trouvait changé, physiquement du moins, son sale caractère étant toujours le même. Il paraissait avoir encore grandi de plusieurs centimètres pendant l'été et semblait moins noueux et maigre qu'avant. Elle remarqua que ses mouvements étaient plus fluides et que ses cheveux terne et graisseux, qui pendaient autrefois de chaque côté de son visage, étaient même devenus plus souples et légers. Son teint était toujours blafard mais elle jugea que cela lui apportait un certain charme ténébreux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle le trouva mignon mais elle tut cette remarque et l'enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même. Même plus séduisant, un Serpentard restait un Serpentard.  
Quand le chariot de friandise arriva enfin, le groupe – amputé de Rémus à cause de son rôle de préfet – fit une ample provision de sucreries en tout genre. Dans le bruit joyeux des discussions et des éclats de rires, Livia lança de nouveau une œillade à Rogue. Une ombre sembla passer tout à coup sur le visage fermé de ce dernier. Tout se déroula ensuite en un éclair, il leva les yeux vers elle, se sentant observé, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se sentit plongée brusquement au fond du cœur de son ennemi, y découvrant une telle détresse qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ce contact visuel n'avait duré qu'une micro seconde mais il laissa Livia en proie à un étrange sentiment. Rogue regardait de nouveau le vert défilé des collines boisées, le visage fermé, vierge de toute pensée et impression, comme taillé dans un morceau de granit. La jeune fille se sentait au bord des larmes sans comprendre pourquoi. Ces yeux si noirs lui avaient envoyé une sorte d'appel au secours muet, déversant tout un flot de peurs, de doutes et la laissant voir la blessure béante qui striait son cœur.  
S'avisant que tous s'occupaient d'autre chose, elle proposa à Rogue un Chocogrenouille, son murmure se perdant dans l'espace sonore ambiant.  
-Tu en veux ?  
Le sourire engageant qu'elle arborait fondit quant un sifflement haineux lui répondit :  
-Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié !  
-Si tu confonds la compassion et la pitié alors je comprends pourquoi tu n'as aucun ami ! répliqua férocement Livia, toute trace de la vision bouleversante qu'elle avait eut disparaissant de sa mémoire.  
Elle se détourna avec un mépris tangible dans ses yeux, puits aux clartés éternelles, et reporta son attention sur ces amis.

Rogue crut qu'il allait se gifler. Il se sentait comme le dernier des idiots d'avoir repoussé Livia mais un sursaut stupide de son orgueil l'avait aveuglé. Lui qui ne désirait que de pouvoir un jour lui parler venait de gâcher sa seule chance. Il désespérait de lui avouer ce qui le rongeait depuis près de deux ans ; cet amour impossible entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Il s'étonnait du changement que les vacances avaient opéré sur celle qui occupait ses pensées. Bien qu'elle ait toujours été mignonne, elle n'avait jamais été si superbe, si majestueuse et troublante. Elle était devenue plus inaccessible encore par ce phénomène. Si seulement il pouvait réunir assez de courage, il se montrerait vraiment à elle comme un garçon sur lequel elle pourrait se reposer et essaierait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur mais il avait peur de son refus s'il venait à lui parler amour. Pour sa dernière année, il ferait tout pour la conquérir. La fin du voyage le prit sur cette résolution.

La nuit était tombée sur la campagne anglaise quant le Poudlard Express s'arrêta finalement dans un dernier soubresaut avec un grincement métallique de tous ses pistons et un grand panache de fumée. Bientôt ce fut la ruée vers la sortie pour les élèves, le train semblant vomir par tous ses orifices une masse mouvante et hétérogène. Célia se sépara à contrecœur de sa sœur pour suivre avec appréhension un homme gigantesque scandant à tous vents :  
-Les premières années ! Les premières années par ici s'il vous plait !  
Sa voix tonitruante couvrait le brouhaha ambiant et il fut bientôt entouré par un amas de minuscules silhouettes, visiblement nerveuses.  
-COURAGE ! cria t'elle à son adresse pour l'encourager.  
Elle regarda la tête blonde de Célia s'éloigner dans le sillage du géant en direction du lac pour la traversée jusqu'à Poudlard avant de prendre place dans l'une des diligences sans chevaux qui roulèrent en direction de l'imposant château en un léger tangage qui la berçait. Elle passa la tête par la vitre du véhicule pour voir approcher les brillantes lumières de l'école avec un profond sentiment de réconfort et de joie. Quoi que l'année lui réserve, elle rentrait vraiment chez elle maintenant, essayant de ne pas penser que ce serait la dernière des Maraudeurs. Mais le temps n'avait déjà plus la même valeur pour la jeune fille.


	2. Un regard si troublant

Chapitre 2 : Un regard si troublant

Le lendemain de son arrivée au château, Livia déjeunait seule dans la Grande Salle, profitant d'un peu de calme et de solitude. Elle s'était levée à six heures dans ce but, contrariant toutes ses habitudes passées, un irrésistible besoin de s'éloigner de ceux qu'elle aimait troublant son cœur. Elle désirait méditer sur sa soirée de la veille avant d'affronter la journée.

Hier soir, comme à chaque rentrée, la cérémonie de répartition avait eut lieu. Célia avait été envoyée à Gryffondor comme Livia s'en doutait. Le directeur avait fait son discours et James et Sirius avaient plaisanté tout le repas sous l'œil calme de Remus tandis que Peter riait bêtement aux facéties des deux adolescents. Comme à chaque rentrée, Livia était restée à discuter avec le petit groupe dans la Salle Commune jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mais dans ce scénario déjà maintes fois répété, un imprévu avait surgit.

_Livia se trouvait sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée et se préparait à monter se coucher après le départ de ses amis quand Remus était silencieusement revenu s'asseoir près d'elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la pénombre de la pièce.  
-Ca ne va pas, Remus ? avait demandé Livia, alarmée par la tristesse dans le regard du jeune homme.  
-Si… Si mais… j'ai besoin de te parler et nous ne sommes jamais seuls…  
Son air était las mais très tendre, quelque part dans ses prunelles, un feu couvait comme une braise sortie de l'âtre.  
-Que se passe t'il ?  
Cette situation et le regard de son ami la mettaient mal à l'aise, sentant que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement du personnage doux et discret qui était habituellement en sa compagnie.  
-Et bien, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évite depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans le train. Tu tourne ton regard partout ailleurs sauf sur moi, tu fais mine de ne pas entendre ce que je te dis… et cela me peine profondément.  
Livia se mordit la lèvre, ne trouvant pas le courage de démentir cela. Oui, elle l'évitait.  
-Pour ne rien te cacher, je te trouve changée, très changée en deux mois. Tu es très étrange avec nous ou avec moi tout du moins… poursuivit l'adolescent.  
Il n'était pas préparé à la brusque explosion qui s'empara de son interlocutrice sitôt eut-il prononcé ces mots.  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Tu n'as pas à me juger ! cria t'elle, se levant.  
Son visage si aimable à l'accoutumée sembla se déformer sous la colère, devenant laid et presque difforme mais avant que le loup-garou puisse être sûr que ce changement n'était pas dû à un effet de lumière, Livia se tenait, face à lui, plus petite et terrifiée qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle passa en tremblant sa main sur son visage et reprit place à côté de Remus.  
-E-excuse moi… bégaya t'elle, sous le choc. Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment, ce n'est rien.  
Remus ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'impression que la brusque transformation de sa compagne lui avait laissée. Il avait sentit le loup en lui bondir, avec l'envie de tuer la jeune fille, non pas pour se nourrir mais contrôlé par une sorte d'instinct féroce. Il frissonna, au bord de la nausée et la considéra, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes. Livia se tortilla nerveusement sous ce regard scrutateur cependant le jeune homme parut abandonner l'idée de lui faire subir un interrogatoire pour se repencher sur son premier débat.  
-Est-ce que le fait que je sois un loup-garou te rebute vis à vis de moi ? demanda t'il soudain.  
-Non ; affirma simplement Livia.  
Elle savait son secret depuis quelques années maintenant et ne comprenait – ou ne voulait pas comprendre – pourquoi il lui posait tout à coup cette question.  
-Tu sais, quant je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, je t'ai trouvé très, très belle. Pas plus que d'habitude, en fait, mais différemment. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a décidé à venir te parler ; continua t'il en rougissant.  
-…  
-Livia, écoute, je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps mais je me trouvais toujours de bonnes excuses pour ne pas le faire mais j'ai eu peur que maintenant ce soit trop tard. Je t'aime, sincèrement, et je voudrais savoir si tu ressens, toi aussi, quelque chose pour moi.  
-…  
Livia, choquée ne s'attendant pas à cela – ou du moins, ne voulant s'y attendre – ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans parvenir à proféré un son. Son cœur cognait à grands coups douloureux dans sa poitrine.  
-Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre maintenant, tu peux réfléchir ; s'empressa de rajouter le loup-garou.  
-Ou-oui… Je… Oui, j'y réfléchirais… balbutia t'elle, recouvrant l'usage de la parole.  
-Merci ; souffla t'il avant de se lever et de monter dans son dortoir, ne voulant pas l'importuner plus longtemps, craignant qu'elle ne change d'avis et ne le repousse.  
Après cet aveu, Livia n'avait pas put trouver le sommeil mais cela n'avait pas été vain, elle savait sa réponse même si celle-ci devait lui causer plus de tourments encore qu'elle n'en avait déjà._

Un léger bruit de pas la fit se retourner sur Rogue qui s'attablait. Il s'efforça de faire mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, avalant un croissant pour calmer l'appel bruyant de son estomac, tout en se dissimulant à moitié derrière un lourd grimoire mais ces yeux demeuraient fixes tandis qu'il contemplait le dos de Livia, recouvert de sa crinière d'or.  
Celle-ci se reporta à son assiette, songeant tout de même que le Serpentard faisait vraiment des efforts en ce moment pour soigner son apparence.  
-Peut être qu'il s'est trouvé une petite amie ; songea t'elle et elle s'amusa un moment à essayer de deviner la tête qu'elle pourrait avoir, se la dessinant mentalement.

Quand la Grande Salle commença à se remplir, elle quitta la table et décida d'aller marcher un peu dans le parc pour profiter du soleil qui commençait son ascension de la voûte céleste. La journée promettait d'être chaude. Livia inspira avec délice l'air encore frais, admirant le lac étincelant de reflets flamboyants sous la lumière de l'astre incandescent prenant peu à peu possession d'une immensité d'un bleu limpide. Toute à son éphémère tranquillité et sa paix intérieure, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre furtive qui l'observait, dissimulée par un buisson.

Severus Rogue n'avait put s'empêcher de suivre la jeune fille, combien de fois l'avait-il fait en secret depuis deux ans ? pour pouvoir rêver de son corps et de ses lèvres encore un peu plus longtemps. En la voyant ainsi, il la trouva si magnifique qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Ses longs cheveux s'embrasaient de reflets de feu dans la lumière croissante du petit matin, envoyant des éclats écarlates et or, tels des étincelles, autours de son corps fin et longiligne, dansant comme une liane dans la brise, sa peau irradiant de blancheur.  
Le Serpentard déglutit, la gorge soudain sèche. S'asseyant à même le sol, dos à elle, il essaya de recouvrer son calme.  
-Elle est une Gryffondor et une Sang de Bourbe ; tenta t'il vainement de se raisonner. Je n'ai aucune chance, elle me déteste…  
Un air triste se peignit sur son visage quant il remonta sa manche gauche, découvrant sur son avant bras une marque noire, inscrite depuis peu dans sa chair pâle, à l'effigie d'un crâne de la bouche duquel se faufilais un serpent ; la Marque des Ténèbres. Le jeune Rogue soupira et ferma les yeux en la recouvrant de sa main, les circonstances de son apparition à jamais gravées dans son esprit pour le restant de ses jours.

_Depuis sa naissance, ses parents, descendants d'une prestigieuse lignée de Sang Pur, férus de Magie Noire et fervents partisans de Lord Voldemort, l'avaient promis au Mage Sombre. Enfant illégitime, né d'un mariage arrangé entre son père et sa propre sœur, il n'avait jamais eu droit à un peu d'amour. Mis à l'écart, enfermé dans sa chambre, forcé d'étudier très tôt la Magie, il n'avait jamais eu de relations avec le monde extérieur, ces seuls contacts humains se limitant à ses parents qui se détestaient cordialement. Petit à petit, son cœur s'était comme desséché et il avait finit par devenir un jeune garçon sauvage, associable et plongé dans la Magie Noire, peu apprécié par la plupart de ses camarades, même ceux de sa propre maison. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui-même, une étincelle d'espoir brûlait encore faiblement, palpitant comme un petit cœur faible, l'empêchant de sombrer dans le néant, le faisant tenir encore comme la dernière feuille d'un très vieil arbre par un jour de tempête. Cette étincelle, Livia l'avait, sans le savoir, ravivée et, dans le secret de l'âme inaccessible de Rogue, un grand feu brûlait maintenant. Recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres avait été la plus horrible expérience de sa vie et il avait failli abandonner sa lutte silencieuse cependant il avait tenu bon et traversé cette épreuve, pas pour lui mais pour celle qu'il aimait profondément._

Rogue laissa de nouveau ses pensées vagabonder, au grès de son humeur et il se souvint avec émotion de Livia, la jeune quatrième année qui l'avait sauvé sans le vouloir.

_Lors de la cinquième année de Rogue, lui et la protégée de la bande des Maraudeurs se détestaient. Pour l'adolescent, Livia était tout ce qu'il n'avait pas la chance d'être : aimée de beaucoup, drôle, gentille, douée en cours sans être une élève modèle et, ce qui ne gâtait rien, plutôt mignonne. Jaloux, le Serpentard l'avait haïs dès leur première rencontre et elle le lui rendait bien. Seulement, le jour de l'épreuve des BUSES, James Potter et Sirius Black avaient franchi un cap de plus dans les tourments infligés à leur souffre douleur en titre.  
Severus était passé à deux doigts de finir exposé nu devant presque toute l'école mais Livia était revenue à ce moment là de la bibliothèque. Comprenant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ennemi, elle n'avait pas rit comme il l'aurait pensé mais s'était jeté entre James et lui avec un air d'intense fureur.  
-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? avait-elle grondé.  
-Je pensais dévoiler à la postérité le charmant postérieur de notre cher Servilo… et peut être plus que le postérieur ; avait ajouté James, découvrant ses dents avec une sorte de joie mauvaise.  
-Hors de question. Cette fois tu vas trop loin, je ne te laisserais pas faire.  
James avait hésité, voyant la baguette de son amie prête à lui jeter un sort en cas de désobéissance.  
-Aller, écarte-toi Livia…  
C'était plus une supplique qu'un ordre.  
-Non.  
-Tu vas me dire que tu es du côté de cet abruti aux cheveux gras ?  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises, je le déteste mais là c'est exagéré. Fiche-lui la paix.  
Ils s'étaient ensuite dévisagés mutuellement avec fougue mais Livia avait vaincu. James laissa retomber Rogue comme un petit tas de chiffon et tourna le dos à sa camarade, rentrant à grands pas vers le château, suivit par le reste de la bande des Maraudeurs puis tout l'attroupement se fractionna enfin. Quant il ne resta plus que Rogue, toujours emberlificoté dans sa robe et Livia, debout, les yeux lançant des éclairs dans la direction où son ami avait disparu, elle se retourna vers lui et, sans prononcer le moindre mot, le releva d'une main qu'il accepta et s'en fut vers le hall sans un regard en arrière._

Depuis ce jour, Rogue aimait en silence la jolie Gryffondor bien qu'elle et lui soit un peu comme un chien et un chat. Maintenant qu'il était un Mangemort, il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale. Rouvrant les yeux, il admira la silhouette immobile de Livia et rentrant au château aussi discrètement qu'il en était sortit, juste un peu plus seul qu'auparavant, l'image lumineuse de celle qui le possédait gravée en lui au fer rouge.

Miss Wild, pouvez vous me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la Mandragore ?  
-Euh… hésita Livia. La Mandragore sert à… euh…  
-Et bien Miss ? insista le professeur d'une voix menaçante.  
-Je ne sais pas Monsieur.  
-Parfois je me demande si je parle bien anglais quand je vous demande de réviser pendant les vacances. Visiblement, vous n'alliez pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir votre manuel…  
-Je l'ai ouvert ! riposta t'elle.  
-Dans ce cas, m'écrire cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur ce sujet ne devra vous poser aucun problème ?  
Livia gratifia son professeur de Potion, Mr Evane, d'un regard furibond mais répondit tout de même :  
-Oui, Monsieur.

Quand le cours pris fin, une demi-heure plus tard, Livia fut la première à sortir. Jetant pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac, elle déboula dans le couloir à grands pas rageurs, manquant de rentrer dans James qui attendait pour son cours en compagnie de Sirius, Peter et Remus.  
-Ola, doucement ! Tu es bien pressée !  
- S'cuse moi, je suis un peu énervée…  
-Je vois ça ! Que t'arrive t'il ?  
- J'ai eu des devoirs supplémentaires de potion.  
James éclata de rire devant l'air enragé de la jeune fille.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle ! se hérissa t'elle.  
Entre deux crises de fou rire, imité par le reste des Maraudeurs, il parvint à articuler :  
-Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Avec tes cheveux en bataille et tes yeux qui lancent des éclairs ! C'est trop drôle !  
Bientôt l'hilarité la gagna à son tour, la pliant presque en deux. Elle s'essuya les yeux du plat de la main, essouflée.  
-Merci James, ça fait du bien.  
-A ton service !  
-Au fait, ne m'attendez pas après les cours, j'irais directement à la bibliothèque.  
-On se verra plus tard ; lui lança Sirius tandis qu'elle s'éloignait sous les yeux plus ou moins bienveillants de la classe de septième année à Gryffondor et de Serpentard qui attendaient leur cours commun de potions.  
-Eh ! Livia ! Tu ne me dis plus bonjour ! l'arrêta une voix amusée.  
La jeune fille se retourna, souriante.  
-Excuse-moi Lily, je ne t'avais pas vue.  
Les deux filles se firent la bise, heureuses de se retrouver. Lily adorait Livia depuis que cette dernière était venue en aide à Rogue lors de sa cinquième année et elles étaient devenues bonnes amies et confidentes, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à James, toujours aussi amoureux de la belle rousse volcanique et qui espérait toujours que Livia intercède en sa faveur.

La journée fut calme et, lorsque les cours furent finis, la plupart des élèves préférèrent profiter du soleil plutôt que de travailler. La bibliothèque était presque déserte quant Livia s'y installa, seuls quelques septième année étaient plongés dans leur travail, ne lui apportant aucune attention.  
Livia se posta sur une table isolée, coincée entre deux étagères débordantes de livres en tout genre. Sortant de son sac une plume et un parchemin, elle rédigea en belles lettres le titre de son devoir avant de commencer à feuilleter son livre de cours – « L'art ancestral des Potions » – à la recherche d'informations sur la Mandragore.  
Plongée dans son travail, elle ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un s'installait en face d'elle, aussi eut-elle un sursaut quant un doigt pointa sa dernière phrase.  
-La Mandragore n'entre pas dans la préparation du philtre de régénération, mais dans l'antidote à la pétrification.  
Relevant la tête, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue qui l'observait avec nonchalance et un détachement inhabituel.  
-Ah ? Euh… Merci… bredouilla t'elle, ne sachant comment réagir à ce brusque changement d'attitude.  
Son regard encre de chine dardé sur elle était plus que troublant.


	3. Les pleurs du loup

Chapitre 3 : Les pleurs du loup :

Livia corrigea la phrase indiquée à grand renfort de ratures. Relevant les yeux sur Rogue, elle l'observa avec une sorte de scepticisme mêlé de gratitude, l'évaluant mentalement, voulant sonder son esprit à la recherche de quelque coup fourré. Ne découvrant rien de cela, elle dit finalement d'une voix où perçait son désappointement :  
-Merci. Je suis vraiment nulle en potions, je n'arrive jamais à faire quoi que ce soit correctement. Evane frôle la crise de nerfs à chaque fois que je lui rends un devoir.  
-Mais non, je suis sûr que tu te sous estime ; déclara Rogue d'un ton encourageant. Puis-je ? …  
-Euh… Oui, bien sûr…  
La jeune fille lui tendit son devoir avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, ne sachant plus quelle attitude adopter devant ce brusque revirement dans la personnalité de son ennemi.

Rogue parcouru le parchemin des yeux sans un mot, un pli barrant son front pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il le lui rendit au bout de plusieurs minutes.  
-Pour le moment ça peu aller. Combien de centimètres as-tu à faire ?  
Livia fronça les sourcils, cilla mais répondit finalement :  
-Cinquante mais je n'ai plus d'idées au bout de dix.  
-Veux-tu que je t'aide ? risqua le Serpentard.  
Cette fois ci Livia lui lança un regard soupçonneux qu'il soutint cependant.  
-Ecoute Rogue, je n'ai pas pour habitude de tourner autours du pot, à quoi tu joues tout à coup ? Depuis quand es-tu tout gentil avec moi ?  
Rogue soupira mais ne répondit pas, cherchant une réponse plausible pour elle, ne pouvant tout de même pas lui dire « Je me suis décidé à te draguer parce que je suis fol amoureux de toi depuis deux ans et que j'aimerais bien que nous sortions ensemble » L'idée était risible alors il répondit d'un ton rogue :  
-Parce que je m'ennui. Rassure-toi Wild, je n'ai pas l'attention de faire ami ami avec toi.  
-Dans ce cas… OK, j'accepte ton aide.

Ne parvenant pas à réaliser sa chance, il se plaça à ses côtés, flottant sur un petit nuage.  
Ils travaillèrent ainsi près d'une heure. Parfois leurs mains se frôlaient à peine, donnant à Rogue toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se jeter furieusement sur elle pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il tournait la tête vers elle, il pouvait sentir un parfum mystérieux émaner de sa peau et de sa lourde crinière d'or, parfum envoûtant et à la fois repoussant – sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi – qui lui faisait perdre la raison. Quant elle lui chuchotait quelque chose, il se sentait de grandes bouffées de chaleurs lui monter au visage et un délicieux pincement lui titiller l'estomac.

Le devoir enfin bouclé, Livia poussa un soupir de soulagement en se renversant en arrière pour s'étirer.  
-Pfiou ! Je ne suis pas fâchée d'avoir finit.  
-Moi aussi ; dit Rogue, un peu à contrecœur.  
-Tu en connais un rayon en potions toi dis donc ; remarqua la jeune fille.  
Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules modestement.  
-Il faut bien.  
-Tu veux faire quoi comme métier ?  
-Professeur.  
-Professeur de quoi ?  
-De Potions. Et toi ?  
-Chasseur de Vampires.  
-Oh… souffla Rogue, impressionné par cette carrière réputée sombre et dangereuse.  
-Tu t'imagines si tu es prof ici l'année prochaine, je t'aurais en cours ! s'amusa t'elle.  
-Peut-être mais je ne crois pas être pris. Mais pour être chasseur de Vampires, il te faut un très bon niveau de Potions, non ?  
Le visage de Livia s'assombrit :  
-Oui et c'est bien ce qui me chagrine. J'ai eu un E aux BUSES mais le sujet était très facile, c'était un simple coup de chance. A part ça j'ai le niveau en tout mais je crois être un cas désespéré pour les Potions…  
-Moi je ne crois pas ! s'écria Rogue avec plus de fougue qu'il ne l'avait voulu.  
Elle le regarda, ses sourcils s'envolant sous l'effet de la surprise, se rendant soudain compte qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.  
-Euh… Je veux dire… Tu… Tu n'as besoin que d'un peu d'entraînement, c'est tout ; tenta t'il de se rattraper.  
-Moui… Tu as peut être raison… admit-elle.  
Ils s'observèrent en silence un moment, ne sachant plus que dire. Au moment où Rogue croisa son regard, Livia rougit et baissa les yeux.  
-Bon… Et bien… dirent-ils d'une seule voix, ce qui les fit sourire.  
-A… A la prochaine… balbutia maladroitement le jeune homme avant de disparaître.

Livia le regarda partir, interloquée et troublée par la soudaine proximité qui s'était tissée entre eux lors de leur travail en duo. Un obscure part d'elle-même ressentait un étrange sentiment, comme si, soudain, elle retrouvait quelqu'un perdu depuis longtemps, gonflant son cœur de joie et de chaleur.  
Elle se leva à son tour, jetant son sac sur son épaule et se rendit dans la Grande Salle bondée où le brouhaha la fit un instant vaciller après le calme feutré de la bibliothèque. Affamée, elle se laissa tomber entre Sirius et Remus puis se servit copieusement de poulet au curry.  
-Ben dit donc, t'en as mis un temps pour ce devoir ! s'exclama Sirius, posant sur elle un œil faussement complice. Tu avais un rendez-vous galant en fait, hein petite cachottière…  
Livia manqua de s'étouffer.  
-Non ! Pas du tout ! s'écria t'elle avec emportement.  
-Du calme, je disais ça pour rire ! s'agaça le séduisant garçon.  
-Désolée. J'en ai un peu marre aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.  
Remus eut un regard un peu coupable, sentant son estomac se décrocher et tomber comme une pierre au fond de ses chaussures.  
Une part de la jeune fille ressentait une vague de culpabilité à ne pas confier à ses amis l'aide que lui avait apporté Rogue mais une autre partie – la plus importante – préférait garder ce souvenir comme un trésor inestimable. Le repas achevé, Livia suivit les autres Gryffondors, toujours accompagnée des Maraudeurs et rejointe par sa sœur Célia qui bouillait visiblement de lui raconter sa première journée dans ses moindres détails.

Comme la veille, il était déjà plus de minuit quant James annonça dans un long bâillement qu'il allait se coucher, suivit par Sirius. Peter, qui ronflait légèrement dans un fauteuil, fut secoué et suivit d'un pas morne ses deux amis. Enfin, il ne resta plus que Remus et Livia, assit côte à côte dans le même sofa qui avait accueillit la nuit d'avant les confessions du loup-garou.  
La jeune fille ramassa tout son courage, essayant de passer outre le fait qu'il lui semblait que quelqu'un s'amuse à essorer ses entrailles, et attaqua dans une longue inspiration :  
- J'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir…  
-Ah ? parvint à articuler faiblement le garçon, le cœur battant si fort, qu'il avait peur que Livia l'entende.  
-Et bien… hésita t'elle, ne trouvant plus les mots qu'elle avait cherchés toute la journée. En fait… Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime…  
Devant l'air douloureux de son ami, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :  
-Mais je t'adore et je pense que tu es quelqu'un de super. Seulement je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, j'ai peur que si tu dises oui, nous perdions notre amitié l'un pour l'autre.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle les disait, les mots lui paraissaient sortir plus facilement. Lui se taisait, encaissant ce refus qui lui brisait le cœur.  
-Je dois aussi t'avouer quelque chose ; poursuivit-elle tristement. J'étais amoureuse de toi jusqu'à peu – avant ces vacances en fait – mais je t'attendais depuis si longtemps que j'ai voulu t'oublier plutôt que de gâcher votre dernière année ici à supplier le ciel que tu ne m'accorde ne serais-ce qu'un regard. Ce qui fait que je me suis fait une raison.  
-Mais on ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer comme ça ; s'écria soudain Remus dans un cri de son cœur.  
Livia démentit cela d'un signe de tête, contemplant ses pieds. Elle avait envie de pleurer maintenant et elle souhaitait qu'il s'en aille avant que toutes ses résolutions ne partent à la trappe et qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras.

Remus l'admira, si belle dans la faible lumière dansante que diffusait le foyer, seule source lumineuse encore en activité, avec l'envie folle de baiser ses lèvres tremblotantes et humides.  
Il se sentait terriblement mal. Si seulement il avait eut à temps le courage de lui parler plutôt que de tergiverser depuis des années en se trouvant à chaque fois de bonnes excuses pour refouler l'amour qu'il portait à cette joyeuse et fantaisiste adolescente, ils serraient peut-être ensemble. Avait-il le droit, après l'avoir ignorée tout ce temps, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'elle avait réussi à l'oublier ? Elle le scrutait sans esquisser un mouvement, le cœur près à se rompre tant il battait fort. Elle suspendit son souffle quant le bleu de ses yeux se mêla au vert des siens. Tout à coup, sans le moindres signe avant coureur, Remus se pencha vers elle et leurs lèvres entrèrent en un voluptueux contact. Comme Livia répondait à se baiser, il attira un peu plus son visage contre le sien, enlaçant d'une main sa taille fine, fermant les yeux avec l'impression que son cœur éclatait de bonheur. Un long frisson d'extase parcouru le loup-garou que la chaleur de Livia enveloppait tout entier. La jeune fille se laissait embrasser sans savoir que faire, heureuse pourtant de cela. Cependant, lorsque le garçon la renversa tendrement sous lui, elle se reprit brusquement. Elle se débattit désespérément et sauta à bas du canapé lorsque Remus la lâcha, intrigué par cette soudaine énergie furieuse qu'elle déployait.  
Des larmes s'échappaient maintenant des deux émeraudes éclatantes de Livia.  
-Tu… ne… comprends… pas… sanglota t'elle d'une voix hachée. Je… ne...veux… pas… te… perdre… sous quelque forme que se soit… Ne me torture pas ainsi… je t'en conjure…  
Elle tourna brusquement les talons et s'en fût dans son dortoir, fuyant le regard déchirant de celui qu'elle aimait pourtant passionnément.

Remus monta en chancelant jusqu'à sa chambre, se réfugiant dans la salle de bain. Se laissant glisser le long du mur carrelé de bleu, il se laissa glisser au sol avec un hoquet, étouffant sous ses pleurs. Au goût des lèvres de Livia qui s'attardait encore sur les siennes se mêlait le sel des perles translucides parcourant son visage.  
-Lunard ! Qu'y a t'il ? fit la voix inquiète de Sirius près de lui.  
Comme le jeune homme ne répondait pas, il se laissa tomber à genoux face à lui.  
-Lunard… souffla t'il très tendrement posant ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de Remus.  
Ce dernier leva finalement la tête de ses genoux et soutint le regard sombre et étoilé de Sirius qui passa sa main sur les joues baignées de larmes de son ami.  
-Raconte-moi ce qui te met dans un état pareil…  
Remus lui conta péniblement le refus de Livia, libérant son cœur meurtrit. Quant il se tut, Sirius murmura avec un air peiné.  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça…  
-Et pourquoi pas ? s'offusqua son compagnon.  
-Ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais j'ai eu trop souvent Livia en pleurs dans mes bras parce que tu l'ignorais.  
-Ou-oui, elle m'a dit cela mais elle à aussi dit que… qu'elle m'avait oublié…  
-Tu ne peux pas la blâmer ; considéra Sirius avec sagesse.  
-Je sais, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même mais quand… quand je l'ai embrassée, elle m'a répondu…  
-Remus, comprend-la ! Elle t'aimait depuis très longtemps, elle à du mal à se débarrasser de son amour pour toi, c'est normal. Mais si elle a décidé de passer à autre chose, tu ne dois pas l'en empêcher.  
-Tu as raison ; admit-il tristement. C'est égoïste de ma part de lui imposer cela, elle a le droit d'exiger quelqu'un qui lui rende vraiment son amour, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas… un loup-garou.  
Il regarda ses mains comme si elles lui faisaient horreur, torturé par cet aspect de sa personnalité.  
-Ne dit pas de conneries ; trancha Sirius. Elle t'a aimé malgré cela mais je crois que notre petite Livia est en train de changer. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est en bien ou en mal, nous verrons bien. Laisse la Remus, si tu l'aimes laisse-la vivre une autre vie.  
Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ivre de douleur et d'amour.

Pendant ce temps, la belle Livia, perchée sur la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre, avait cessé de pleurer. Debout sur le rebord de pierre extérieur, elle fixait les étoiles, si lointaines et si froides, se moquant des aléas de la vie des mortels et la lune dont la laiteuse clarté glissait sur sa peau en une caresse tendre.  
Ouvrant lentement les bras, elle plongea sans un cri vers le tapis uniforme de l'herbe humide de rosée, sa robe de chambre assortie aux ténèbres la faisant devenir semblable à un ange noir tourbillonnant dans la nuit claire.


	4. Dans le silence complice de la nuit

Chapitre 4 : Dans le silence complice de la nuit :

Quand Livia s'élança de la haute fenêtre, la lune fut la seule à être témoin de la métamorphose de la jeune fille en une grande chauve-souris qui s'éloigna en direction du paisible village de Prés au Lard de son vol feutré, ombre parmi les ombres de la nuit.  
Le jour pointait presque derrière les collines, teintant l'azur de rose tendre, lorsque le petit démon ailé regagna Poudlard, reprenant forme humaine sur le sol de pierre de sa chambre.  
Livia retint son souffle quant Ange, l'une de ses camarades de chambre et excellente amie, s'agita en marmonnant dans son sommeil. Sans faire le moindre bruit, l'adolescente se faufila dans la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, une créature au teint rosé – signe de sa tuerie – et aux dents ainsi que son menton maculé de sang, la dévisageait, les yeux étincelants d'un éclat irréel. Sortant de son décolleté une amphore dont la taille n'excédait pas les trois centimètres, où un liquide ambré dégageait une douce chaleur, tel une braise échappée du feu, Livia l'éleva lentement à hauteur de son visage. La détachant de sa fine chaîne d'or, elle avala son contenu d'une seule traite – à peine une gorgée – et soupira.  
Sitôt eut-elle bu le mystérieux breuvage que ses deux canines, jusque là effilées et tranchantes, reprirent une taille normale et son teint, sa pâleur accoutumée – quoique presque trop blanc pour être naturel.

Livia se laissa glisser ensuite dans un bain chaud, lavant son corps sculptural des souillures du démon nocturne sommeillant en elle depuis près de deux mois. Retenant sa respiration, elle s'immergea entièrement dans l'eau parfumée pendant quelques secondes, savourant ce contact brûlant qui l'enveloppait tout entière, la faisant frissonner de bien être.  
Elle s'habilla ensuite, ne se pressant pas. Soudain elle se figea, frappée d'horreur, devant la glace. Ce n'était pas son image qui la glaçait tout entière d'une panique folle tant elle était semblable à n'importe quelle mortelle, seulement, elle venait d'apercevoir l'amphore vide qui se balançait au bout de sa chaîne comme pour la narguer.  
-Non… Non… Pas ça… souffla t'elle d'une voix tremblante, à peine audible, recueillant au creux de sa main l'objet inanimé.  
D'habitude, son contenu se renouvelait magiquement aussitôt consommé. C'était celui qui l'avait faite vampire qui la lui avait donnée.  
-Remplie toi… supplia t'elle inutilement, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible à cause de la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. Je ne veux pas vivre dans les ténèbres, je veux rester dans la lumière. Je ne suis pas prête, pas encore… S'il te plait…  
Prenant une soudaine et profonde inspiration, elle releva la tête, secouant son désespoir, mue par un violent désir de tenir encore, de rester parmi ceux qu'elle aimait. Une seule personne au monde pouvait encore la sauver de l'obscurité qui la cernait, menaçant de l'engloutir dans ses mortels filets.

Livia sortit à pas de loup de la tour des Gryffondors. Il était près de six heures du matin quant elle fut devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle ferma les yeux, concentrant son ouïe surdéveloppée avec la dernière énergie de celle qui se sait condamnée, balayant tout le château à la recherche du moindre bruit de pas. Elle laissa échapper un cri de joie lorsque sa quête aboutie et courue éperdument dans cette direction, si vite qu'aucun œil humain n'aurait pu la voir, distinguant seulement une longue traînée colorée ou une brusque rafale de vent.

Le nez dans un lourd grimoire, Rogue montait tranquillement prendre son petit déjeuné. Tout à coup, quelque chose lui agrippa le bras et le traîna sans qu'il ne puisse résister, jusque dans une sorte de placard à balais. Le livre chût avec un bruit sourd sur le sol dallé.  
Rogue reprit pied quand la porte se verrouilla avec un déclic et qu'il se retrouva face à une Livia à l'air bouleversé, seulement éclairée par la lumière de la baguette de la jeune fille. Il allait dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa.  
- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Rogue.  
-Laisse moi sortir de là ! gronda le Serpentard regardant les murs qui les enserraient de toute part avec une panique naissante.  
-Non, j'ai besoin que tu…  
-LAISSE MOI SORTIR, WILD ! la coupa t'il, sortant sa baguette, son souffle se faisant précipité.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, c'est sérieux, je…  
Mais Rogue ne l'écoutait pas. Il se tourna vers la porte, serrant sa baguette si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il tremblait violemment, ses pupilles dilatées par la terreur qui l'envahissait tout entier.  
-Alohomora ! … Alohomora !  
La formule n'eut aucun effet.  
-WILD ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! hurla t'il pris d'hystérie.  
Avant que la jeune fille ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la porte de bois vola en éclat sous l'effet du sort d'expulsion de Rogue. Emergeant du placard, il s'appuya au mur opposé, son cœur cognant comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il essuya rageusement de sa manche quelques larmes échappées de ses yeux et se força à inspirer lentement à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer.  
De son côté Livia achevait de réparer la malheureuse porte, son regard s'illuminant soudain alors qu'elle comprenait.  
-Tu es claustrophobe… Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas… s'excusa t'elle, s'approchant doucement de lui et posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort empli de sollicitude.  
Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour la main sur son épaule et la jeune fille avec un air un peu surpris. Livia parue s'apercevoir de ce contact et s'écarta, un peu honteuse.  
-Je… Pouvons nous aller discuter… Dans un endroit calme…  
Son compagnon hocha la tête, intrigué et l'entraîna dans une classe vide.  
-Peux-tu aller pour moi dans la réserve ? l'interrogea t'elle brutalement.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as encore un devoir à faire ? railla Rogue, agacé par ces manières.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, c'est sérieux !  
-Si c'est pour me dire cela que tu m'as fait venir, j'aime autant m'en aller.  
Il allait sortir quant elle le rattrapa vivement par le poignet  
-Non, tu dois-m'…  
-Impedimenta ! s'exclama t'il soudain, se sentant piégé.  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Livia avait esquivé le jet de lumière rouge et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, ses deux avant-bras fermement maintenus de part et d'autre de son visage avec une force surnaturelle, le faisant grimacer de douleur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? souffla t'il, laissant la peur se deviner dans la noirceur de son regard.  
- L'important n'est pas ce que je suis mais ce que je vais être si tu ne m'aide pas ! trancha t'elle d'une voix impatiente.  
-Que me veux-tu ?  
-Il me faut quelqu'un qui soit excellent en Potions et qui pourrait trouver pour moi ce qui m… euh…sauvera un ami.  
Elle avait faillit laisser échapper son secret mais c'était reprise à temps.

Elle le libéra doucement de son étreinte, tremblante désormais. Seul un centimètre les séparait encore. Massant ses poignets endoloris, Rogue baissa sur elle le gouffre noir de ses prunelles, son cœur s'emballant. Elle avait l'air si fragile – bien qu'elle l'eut maintenu avec une force peu commune – et si terrifiée qu'il ne put résister à la sublime opale de ses yeux levés vers lui en une supplique muette.  
-Que dois-je faire ? murmura t'il.  
-Trouve une potion qui permette à un Vampire de survivre le jour comme un Mortel. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est de couleur ambrée.  
-Ca me dit quelque chose… Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà lu ça quelque part mais… je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où…  
-Retrouve-la avant ce soir, je t'en prie. Prévient moi quant tu l'auras et prépare là, moi j'en serais incapable.  
-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela à moi ? s'enquit Rogue, soudain suspicieux, ses yeux se réduisant à deux fentes.  
-Parce que personne ne doit savoir et que tu es réputé le meilleur de ce château en potions… Et puis peut-être aussi parce qu'avec toi je ne risque rien…  
-Sauf si je dévoilais ta requête à tout le monde…  
-Je prends le risque… Je veux croire que je peux avoir confiance en toi… ajouta t'elle très bas après un silence.  
Rogue sentit son cœur effectuer un saut périlleux. Un trouble sans précédent l'envahissait tout à coup, le faisant rougir. Livia contemplait le sol dans le minuscule interstice qui les séparaient encore.  
-Cela aura un prix… dit enfin le Serpentard avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Lequel ?  
Elle avait relevé la tête et ses deux joyaux verts exprimaient l'incompréhension. Rogue souffla, avec dans la voix une tendresse infinie :  
-Un baiser…

Elle ne se déroba pas quant il attira son visage d'une main douce et déposa la fine ligne de ses lèvres pâles sur le bouton écarlate de sa bouche. Glissant ses doigts dans l'or éclatant des cheveux de la belle adolescente il la pressa contre lui, enserrant possessivement sa taille, approfondissant le baiser qui se fit plus tumultueux. Le cœur du jeune homme explosa en un véritable feu d'artifice quant il sentit qu'elle lui répondait, timidement au début, puis de plus en plus passionnément.  
Elle ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, l'encourageant même à poursuivre, entrouvrant ses lèvres sous les siennes, les effleurant de sa langue.  
Leurs souffles entremêlés étaient devenus précipités et furieux, comme une brusque tempête.  
-Arrête cela ! ordonna une voix dans la tête de Livia. Tu aimes Remus !  
-Pourquoi ? C'est si doux…  
-Ca suffit !  
-Je voudrais rester ainsi pour toujours, dans ses bras…  
- C'est ton pire ennemi !  
-Et alors ?  
-Arrête, tu perds la raison !  
-Non… Je crois que je la retrouve seulement maintenant…  
-Tu ne peux pas l'aimer !  
- L'aimer ? Oui… Je crois que je n'avais pas encore compris jusqu'à aujourd'hui…  
-Tu es folle ! Arrête ! Il fait ça pour t'embêter et tu tombes dans le panneau !  
-Peut-être que oui, peut être que non… Qui ne le saura jamais…  
-Pauvre idiote ! Quant il saura ce que tu es…  
-Et si… il m'acceptait telle que je suis désormais ? Si il se souvenait de sa cinquième année ?  
- C'est un Serpentard !  
-Certes, mais quelle importance ?  
-Il te vendra ! Tu seras détruite !  
-Je crois que non… Je crois que… En fait… Je l'ai…  
-ARRÊTE ! hurla la voix.  
Ce fut comme si soudain les lèvres de Rogue la brûlaient et elle fit un bond en arrière, le souffle court. Son cerveau avait pris le pas sur son cœur. Son compagnon eut un instant l'air fou de douleur par cette soudaine dérobade mais il recouvra en un instant son air froid habituel.  
-Bien, je vais t'aider. Je chercherais cette potion.  
Il était sur le pas de la porte quant la voix de Livia s'éleva dans son dos. Elle ne le regardait pas, refusant de lui dévoiler les larmes étincelantes qui coulaient sur ses joues, sa voix était prise comme si elle était soudain enrhumée.  
-Tu demande un baiser à chaque fille qui a besoin l'aide ?  
Il pivota lentement et l'observa un instant sans dire un mot, la petite quatrième année qui lui avait un jour tendu la main sembla passer devant ses yeux en riant, ses longs cheveux dansant dans son sillage.  
-Tu es la seule dont je voulais capturer le joli petit papillon écarlate.  
Il s'en fût sur ces derniers mots, la laissant seule et perdue.

Livia le regarda partir avec une impression où se mêlaient confusément la joie, du chagrin et de la crainte. Ce baiser avait ouvert en elle une porte ignorée, illuminant de soleil son âme meurtrie.  
Pourtant, une violente culpabilité lui nouait les entrailles. Elle s'était laissée embrasser par Rogue après avoir repoussé Remus quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Elle aimait le loup-garou depuis qu'elle le connaissait mais elle appréciait le baiser du pire ennemi des Maraudeurs.  
-Je dois arrêter de penser à Remus. Il appartient au passé. Un vampire et un loup-garou ne peuvent être ensemble sous peine de s'entre tuer un jour où l'autre. Je dois être forte…

Dehors, le soleil achevait de se lever, brisant de ses rayons de feu les ténèbres complices de la nuit qui abritaient tant de secret et dans laquelle fleurissaient les démons.


	5. Le philtre de lune

Chapitre 5 : Le philtre de lune :

-Eh ! Lisez ça ! s'exclama Sirius, découvrant les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
Remus et James se penchèrent pour lire en même temps que lui tandis qu'un peu partout les élèves abonnés au journal découvraient l'article de concert avec les trois amis. Au-dessus du texte trônait la photo d'un enterrement.

« Terreur nocturne.

Dans la nuit du trois septembre, le tranquille village de Prés au Lard à été victime d'une terrible attaque. A trois heures du matin, un vampire s'est en effet introduit au 3, Principal Street et à fait son dîner d'un jeune couple. Les corps exsangues de Mr et Mrs Wyatt ont été retrouvés ce matin par leur femme de ménage. Celle-ci, en état de choc, nous a reçus en exclusivité. « Ils étaient allongés dans leurs lits, comme s'ils dormaient. J'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient si pâles… si pâles… Alors j'ai couru hors de la maison, j'ai appelé, j'ai crié… Pauvres, pauvres jeunes gens, ils étaient si gentils, jamais un mot de travers, toujours aimables ! »  
Le maire du village, Mr Alexander, n'est pas resté silencieux après cette tragédie : « Le Ministère de la Magie a trop longtemps fermé les yeux sur ce problème. Ce genre d'attaques sont fréquentes dans certains villages reculés. Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est que c'est la première fois que cela se déroule si près de Poudlard. »  
Des Chasseurs de Vampires d'élite sillonne le site, privilégiant la piste de la maison hantée locale, « la Cabane Hurlante », qui pourrait bien abriter la créature aux dires des villageois. L'autorisation a même été demandée au directeur de Poudlard, Mr Albus Dumbledore, de fouiller la Forêt Interdite après que celui-ci ai exprimé son étonnement à l'idée que la Cabane Hurlante soit le repaire d'un vampire.  
« A cette heure, le vampire reste introuvable mais nous allons continuer les recherche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. » déclare Mr Alexander.   
Gageons que les parents d'élèves ne resterons pas inactifs avec une aussi grande menace pesant sur la vie de leurs enfants.  
J. Smith, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier. »

- C'est terrible ! soupira Sirius.  
Livia se tortilla sur sa chaise, prise de nausées.  
-Oui… Terrible… se força t'elle à articuler.  
-Ca fait peur… couina Peter  
-Oh non… gémit faiblement Remus. La lune est pleine dans trois jours… qui sait ce qui se passera s'ils n'ont pas finit les recherches d'ici là…  
-Au pire tu auras un compagnon de jeu pour aller croquer quelques innocents ! fit James avec légèreté. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous paniquez, tous, cette bestiole n'aura fait que passer, en plus, il est impossible qu'elle entre dans Poudlard, c'est trop protégé. Aller, nous n'allons pas se prendre la tête pour un bête vampire, n'oubliez pas ce que nous sommes !  
-Oui, c'est vrai ! Aucune créature ne peut venir à bout des Maraudeurs ! s'enthousiasma Sirius, gagné par sa fougue habituelle.  
La petite voix de Livia s'éleva, un peu étouffée par la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge mais qui n'avait rien perdu de son ton sévère et inquiet à la fois :  
- J'ose espérer que vous ne tenterez pas de retrouver le Vampire par vous-même…  
-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ; répondit James d'un ton angélique.  
-Mouais… Bon je vous laisse…  
A quelques tables de là, Rogue – qui avait également lu l'article – la suivit des yeux, ses soupçons se muant en certitude. Cependant, quel que soit le risque qu'il prenait, il ne la dénoncerait pas, sa vie en serait-elle en jeu.

La journée se passa dans l'inquiétude pour Livia et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ses cours. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait Rogue au détour d'un couloir, elle lui jetait un regard interrogateur, pleine d'espoir, qui recevait systématiquement un discret signe de tête négatif. A la fin de son dernier cours, son avenir ne lui avait jamais paru aussi précaire.

De son côté, Severus Rogue avait l'impression d'avoir retourné toute la réserve, sans succès. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose au sujet de cette fameuse potion. La journée tirait à sa fin sans que sa quête n'aboutisse. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un chaise de la bibliothèque et prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
-Oh c'est sans espoir… Pauvre Livia, elle me faisait confiance mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur…  
Il se lamentait intérieurement quant la voix sèche de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, retentit dans son dos.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
-Rien ; affirma Rogue – ce qui était vrai.  
-La bibliothèque n'est pas un dortoir. Et je vous signale que vous avez un livre à rendre. Votre emprunt s'achevait hier. Si jamais vous l'avez perdu…  
-Je l'ai dans mon sac… soupira t'il avec lassitude, habitué à ses colères dévastatrices envers quiconque risquait de faire la moindre éraflure à ses précieux ouvrages.  
Il commençait à sortir le livre quant soudain cela lui revint. Se retenant de pousser un cri de triomphe, il dit d'une voix que son sentiment de triomphe jugulait :  
-Puis-je le garder encore quelques temps ? S'il vous plait.  
La bibliothécaire lui jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur mais comme le livre ne semblait avoir subit aucun dommage, elle lui accorda à contre cœur un rajout d'une semaine.  
Rogue se força à disparaître d'un pas tranquille, sentant le regard scrutateur de Madame Pince sur sa nuque mais sitôt eut-il passé la porte qu'il sprinta vers le parc, espérant que Livia serait seule.  
Malheureusement, celle ci était, comme à son habitude entourée des Maraudeurs et de Célia en prime. Il resta planté là, à l'admirer de loin. Elle coiffait les cheveux de sa sœur en une multitude de petites nattes, souriante mais ses yeux étaient voilés par la crainte qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Rogue se souvint avec émotion de leur baiser, quelques heures auparavant. Il se sentait délicieusement bien à ce souvenir, se rappelant sa chaleur, sa peau douce, ses yeux de velours qu'il aimait tant et qu'il avait possédé rien qu'à lui un tout petit, un minuscule instant fugace avec la sensation merveilleuse d'être emporté dans un tourbillon de feu.  
S'approchant avec précaution pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des garçons en sa compagnie, il s'assura qu'elle l'avait vu avant de lui faire discrètement signe de le suivre.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Livia se leva d'un bond par réflexe, faisant s'étonner ceux qui se trouvaient en sa compagnie.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? fit Sirius.  
-Rien… euh… je… j'ai oublié mon sac… euh… dans ma salle de cours… mentit-elle.  
-Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Célia, désireuse de suivre sa grande sœur comme son ombre.  
-NON !… s'écria t'elle violemment.  
Devant l'air perplexe de ses compagnons, elle s'empressa d'ajouter plus calmement :  
-Euh… je veux dire… Non, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens de suite.  
Remus fut le seul à ne rien dire ; il avait aperçut le signe de Rogue.

Quant Livia put s'éclipser sans éveiller les soupçons, Rogue la suivit à distance raisonnable jusque dans la salle qu'ils avaient occupé ce matin même.  
Lorsque la porte se referma, Livia se jeta dans ses bras, ivre de joie.  
-Tu l'as trouvée ! Tu l'as trouvée ! scanda t'elle en se serrant contre lui. Merci, merci infiniment !  
Rogue, ne sachant comment réagir à ce brusque emportement lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Livia paru se rendre soudainement compte de son geste et s'écarta de lui en rougissant.  
-Hum… excuse-moi mais je suis tellement soulagée…  
- 'Pas grave ; fit son interlocuteur d'un ton un peu bourru. Tient, regarde : Chapitre 13, le Philtre de Lune.  
Il ouvrit le grimoire et tous deux se penchèrent sur la page parcheminée. Soudain Rogue eut un sursaut.  
- Qu'y a t'il ? s'inquiéta Livia.  
-Regarde le temps de préparation…  
Le visage de l'adolescente se décomposa, prenant une teinte livide.  
-Trois semaines… souffla t'elle, l'estomac contracté. Non… Ce n'est pas possible, jamais je ne pourrait tenir cela…  
Elle plaqua soudain ses mains sur sa bouche, s'apercevant de sa gaffe et lança à Rogue un regard catastrophé, réfléchissant à toute allure à un rattrapage possible.  
-Ne te fatigue pas, j'avais deviné. J'ai lu le journal ce matin ; dit le Serpentard avec nonchalance comme si le meurtre de Livia n'était pas plus extraordinaire que de manger un beefsteak.  
A sa grande surprise et consternation, Livia éclata en âpre sanglots, prenant son visage dans ses mains.  
-Je ne savait pas que j'avait tué ces pauvres gens… Je ne me souvenait pas… « Il » avait trop faim… Trop faim… sanglota t'elle, rongée de remords.  
Emu, Rogue l'attira dans ses bras et l'y laissa pleurer de tout son saoul avant de chuchoter :  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute…  
-Si… Si, ça l'est… Si seulement j'étais capable de lui résister, si seulement j'était plus forte… Maintenant que je n'ai plus ma potion, je vais devoir partir de Poudlard, quitter tous ceux que j'aime…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais.  
-Mais ce sera si long ! Oh, Rogue… Que puis-je faire ?  
-Tes parents sont au courant ?  
-Oui… Oui… Ce fut un coup terrible pour notre famille…  
-Dis-leur de te couvrir, de te trouver une raison de t'absenter trois semaines.  
-Pas question ! Je ne veux pas leur causer d'ennuis !  
-Tu devrait en parler à quelqu'un d'ici alors.  
-Non, je refuse ! Je ne veux pas être découverte !  
-Tu devrait le dire à Dumbledore, lui t'aidera !  
-Non ! Non ! Il va me renvoyer !  
-Je ne pense pas. Il pourra t'aider. En tout cas tu n'as rien à perdre.  
-…  
-Tu dois essayer !  
-D… D'accord…  
-Vas-y dès maintenant… Si… Si tu veux, je peux… t'accompagner… proposa t'il timidement – elle était toujours dans ses bras.  
Livia hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et regarda soudain son nouvel allié comme si elle le voyait vraiment pour la première fois.  
-Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ? Tu me déteste…  
Le Serpentard baissa la tête avec douleur. Quant il la releva, ses yeux habituellement froids et vides semblaient éclairés de l'intérieur par un feu ardent.  
-Je croyais que c'était évident… Que tu comprendrais…  
-Je ne comprends pas… admit-elle, étonnée.  
-Tu ne comprends pas… ou ne veux pas comprendre ?  
Elle le fixa avec une grave douceur.  
-Peut être que je ne veux pas encore comprendre…  
Il paraissait triste et blessé par ces mots.  
-Penses-tu vraiment cela ? Enfin… C'est mieux si tu ne t'en rends pas compte…  
Il laissa un instant la détresse emprisonner son cœur dans son étau glacé, troublant le miroir profond de son regard d'où semblaient couler les ténèbres. Livia sentait les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. Heureusement, Rogue secoua la tête et repris le contrôle de ses émotions.  
-Allez, vient ; on va voir Dumbledore. Il doit être dans son bureau.

Tout en marchant, aucun ne souffla mot, trop accablés chacun à leur manière pour vouloir ouvrir les lèvres. Mais quand leurs mains se frôlèrent au hasard de leurs mouvements, ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Leurs sentiments n'étaient déjà plus les mêmes.


	6. Confessions

Chapitre 6 : Confessions :

Quant ils arrivèrent en vue de la gargouille protégeant l'entrée au bureau du directeur, Livia serra un peu plus fort la main de Rogue dans la sienne, son cœur cognant à grands coups affolés quelques part dans sa gorge, appréhendant terriblement cette entrevue décisive.  
-Tu connais le mot de passe, toi ? demanda Rogue.  
-Non…  
Ils n'eurent pas à chercher trop longtemps car presque aussitôt la statue grimaçante pivota sur elle-même et ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec Albus Dumbledore en personne. Celui-ci eut l'air étonné par leurs mains jointes mais derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, le bleu de ses yeux pétillait malicieusement.  
-Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens ? les interrogea t'il de sa voix perpétuellement douce qui inspirait le respect et la confiance.  
-Livia à besoin de vous, Monsieur, c'est urgent.

Dumbledore les invita dans son bureau, les faisant grimper par un escalier qui tournait lentement sur lui-même comptant une centaine de marches, passer par une lourde porte à deux battants pour enfin arriver dans une vaste pièce circulaire, chaleureuse et accueillante dans laquelle toute sorte d'instruments étranges que les deux jeunes n'avaient encore jamais vus s'alignaient le long des murs. Aux murs, des tableaux d'anciens directeurs de Poudlard semblaient dormir profondément, laissant de temps en temps échapper un ronflement.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit grave quant il scruta la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas desserrer les lèvres, son souffle devenant court sous l'effet de l'indicible terreur qu'elle ressentait à se retrouver maintenant confrontée à ce qu'elle était, comme si ses confessions allaient sceller définitivement sa double vie sans espoir de retour.  
-Je vous écoute ; dit simplement Dumbledore quant ils se furent installés dans deux chaises à bras face à lui.  
Rogue jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Livia qui paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui transmettre sa force au travers de sa main, toujours liée à celle de sa belle, la pressant doucement pour lui donner du courage. Livia, le teint verdâtre, était prise de nausées. Elle se força tout de même à prendre une profonde inspiration et attaqua, commençant d'une petite voix apeurée à revivre la plus affreuse expérience de son existence, n'osant affronter le regard perçant du directeur.  
-Eh bien… vous le savez peut-être, je me suis toujours intéressée à tout ce qui à trait, de près ou de loin, au vampirisme…  
Elle marqua une pause, cherchant les mots qui refusaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.  
-Vous avez d'ailleurs choisi de devenir Chasseur de Vampire si je ne me trompe pas ; l'encouragea le vieux sorcier, sentant ses pires craintes se confirmer.  
-Oui, mais en fait, je ne voulais pas vraiment devenir « Chasseur » de Vampires. C'était surtout un prétexte pour essayer de rencontrer ces créatures qui me fascinaient depuis très jeune. Pendant des années, j'ai fouinée, furetée un peu partout, cherché des témoignages de leur existence et de leur façon de vivre. J'ai fini par devenir imbattable sur ce sujet, connaissant tout ou presque sur eux. A force de creuser les pistes de plus en plus profondément, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.  
Livia se tut de nouveau brièvement. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, les tableaux eux même avaient cessé de faire semblant de dormir comme à leur habitude pour écouter mieux encore. Son auditoire était suspendu à ses lèvres.  
-Au début de ses vacances, j'ai commencé à avoir des cauchemars ; enchaîna la jeune fille. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose cherchait à m'étouffer dans mon sommeil, je me sentais oppressée jusqu'à craindre de m'endormir. Je finissais par dépérir par manque de sommeil et d'appétit. La cause de mes tourments m'apparue aisément : j'étais victime d'un vampire et cela me paniqua.  
-Mais pourtant tu les adorais ! s'exclama Rogue, surpris.

Dumbledore n'avait toujours rien dit, dévisageant Livia avec une intensité peu commune derrière ses lunettes, écoutant attentivement. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'expliquait, l'adolescente se confiait plus facilement.  
-Oui, je les adorais mais plus en tant que légendes. Je ne sais pas comment dire. Je rêvais de prendre contact avec eux cependant je n'y étais pas vraiment préparée et surtout pas pour devenir une proie. J'imaginais plutôt cette confrontation comme une discussion tranquille. C'était idiot je le reconnais. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de savoir ce que je ferais vraiment si ma route croisait celle de l'un d'eux. Pour moi, même si je disais y croire, je pensais au fond de moi qu'ils n'étaient qu'un mythe et j'éprouvais en fait cette attirance que nous avons tous au fond de nous pour ce que nous ne comprenons pas, ce qui, d'un certain côté, nous effraie. Ce goût pour le morbide, nous l'avons tous au fond de nous, de manière plus ou moins marquée suivant les personnes, il faut voir comme nous nous penchons pour voir s'il y a des morts lors d'un accident !  
«Donc j'avais peur maintenant que j'étais au pied du mur et mes connaissances me sauvèrent momentanément la vie. Je pris des mesures pour repousser l'attaque psychique dont j'étais l'objet et cela marcha, je retrouvais sommeil et appétit. Pas pour longtemps, hélas, car j'oubliais un soir de prendre mes précautions en faisant brûler de l'encens – les vampires détestent ce parfum et toutes les odeurs fortes en général – et le vampire profita de cela pour venir à moi.

Livia se tut, fermant brusquement les yeux sous l'effet de sa narration, la douleur se devinant sur chacun de ses traits. Elle rouvrit les paupières après quelques instants, ayant de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer tant sa gorge était obstruée.  
-Il s'est montré à moi, s'approchant du lit où je reposais et m'a longuement parlé…  
Elle baissa une nouvelle fois les paupières, chaque instant de cette opposition gravée dans toutes les fibres de son cerveau.

-Bonsoir Livia. Tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation, tu m'as donné du mal pour parvenir jusqu'à toi mais tu es étourdie. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps bien que le temps ne soit pas un problème pour moi.  
Le vampire souriait bien que cela ressembla plus à un rictus, découvrant ses canines mortelles qui luisaient de froids reflets comme la lame d'un couteau dans la pénombre lunaire de la chambre.  
Il était grand, doté d'un corps parfait et son visage semblait celui d'un jeune homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence – peut être de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Sa peau paraissait taillée dans la pierre tant aucune marque, aucune ride ou fossette ne la plissait. Ses cheveux acajou lui tombaient souplement au bas du dos comme un fleuve boisé dont la chaude teinte se déclinait à l'infini en de fabuleux reflets oscillant entre un brun noir et un rouge sombre admirable.  
Ses yeux étaient à eux seuls plus magnifiques encore que tout le reste du vampire. Dans leurs méandres améthyste semblait passer une histoire, une vie véritable – seul élément de son corps qui semblait vivant – les éclairant de l'intérieur tel un incendie qui leurs conférait un magnétisme puissant. Il était l'incarnation terrestre de la beauté et de la magnificence. 

-Que vous à dit le vampire ? intervint pour la première fois Dumbledore.  
Livia paru émerger d'un rêve. Elle cilla et répondit dans un souffle un peu lointain :  
-Que je ne devais pas le craindre… Qu'il savait qui j'étais, que tous parmi les siens le savaient d'ailleurs et qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal, qu'il était là pour me proposer de devenir l'une d'entre eux. Il me contait les immenses avantages de sa condition. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de me convaincre, de m'hypnotiser. J'ai failli lui faire confiance, me laisser aller à être mordue de mon plein gré mais j'ai réussit à échapper à la toile gluante que ses paroles tissaient dans mon cerveau. « Je ne veux pas être mordue ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous ! » ais-je riposté.  
« Il n'a pas apprécié que je lui résiste. Ses yeux sont devenus terribles tout à coup. Son visage qu'il forçait probablement à rendre aimable a semblé être déformé par la fureur, devenant semblable à celui d'un démon grimaçant. Je craignis un instant qu'il ne me tut dans l'instant mais il s'est repris et à commencé à me dire que ma réaction était normale tout en reprenant sa tentative d'endormir ma méfiance avec des paroles mielleuses cependant, j'avais repris mes esprits et, durant son discours, je cherchait un moyen de le détruire ou du moins de le chasser. Je dormais avec un pieu près de mon lit depuis que j'avais deviné sa présence mais pour l'atteindre, il m'aurait fallu effectuer un quart de tour sur moi-même, que je me saisisse de l'arme, que je pivote de nouveau et que je le poignarde au cœur.  
-Cela pouvait marcher si tu le faisais très rapidement ; la coupa Rogue.  
-Malheureusement non, il est impossible de prendre un vampire de vitesse. On dirait qu'ils devinent tous nos coups à l'avance, comme s'ils lisaient dans nos pensées. En fait, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas la même perception temporelle, tout se passe très lentement à leurs yeux. Ils évoluent dans une sorte d'autre dimension. Les années glissent sur eux sans les atteindre et il ne les décompte même plus. Les Mortels leur paraissent très lents et ils n'ont aucun mal à parer toute tentative agressive. Je n'avais donc pas la moindre chance.  
-Oui, je comprends…  
-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? interrogea une nouvelle fois Dumbledore, curieux malgré la gravité de la situation.  
-Ne pouvant le battre par la vitesse, j'avais besoin de temps et d'assoupir sa vigilance en le forçant à se concentrer sur mes paroles et non sur mes gestes. Je feignit donc d'être alléchée par sa proposition.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venu si ce n'est pour vous servir de moi en temps que proie ?  
-Pour te faire l'honneur de devenir l'une des nôtres. Il est rare que nous nous dévoilions aux Mortels mais tu es un cas très particulier. Ton savoir sur les Vampires est phénoménal, nul ne nous connais aussi bien que toi et cela t'aiderais à devenir très vite l'une des plus puissante des Non-Mort.  
- J'en sais trop, c'est ça ?  
-Oui… et non ! Ton rêve était de nous rencontrer n'est-ce pas ?  
-Certes mais pas pour devenir Vampire à mon tour ! J'ai encore à faire parmi les miens.  
-Cela ne te plait-il pas ? Devenir immortelle ?  
-Si, si, bien sûr… Dites-moi… Qui vous envoie ?  
-Elros, l'un des plus vieux d'entre nous à ma connaissance.  
Le vampire paraissait s'impatienter.  
-Alors ? Que décides-tu ?  
Pendant son discours, Livia avait réussit à s'emparer discrètement du pieu qu'elle tenait maintenant dans son dos, serrant fortement le bois poli dans lequel résidait son mince espoir. Elle se leva, lui faisant face, déterminée à vendre chèrement sa vie et dégagea son cou, l'offrant au démon nocturne.  
-Allez-y…

-Comme vous vous en doutez, le Vampire crût à ma ruse et, à peine ma jugulaire était-elle à sa portée, qu'il me prit par les épaules et enfonça ses crocs dans ma chair. Je choisis ce moment pour attaquer, plantant ma seule arme dans sa poitrine sachant que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Hélas, je ne l'atteignit ni au cœur et ni assez profondément pour le blesser. Je ne réussit qu'à déclencher son courroux.  
« Misérable Mortelle ! Tu vas me le payer ! De grès ou de force tu deviendras l'une des nôtres ! » rugit-il.  
« Avant que je puisse faire un geste, il se jeta sur moi, me renversant sur le lit. Je me débattait comme une furie mais cet adversaire était trop fort pour moi. Il me maintenait fermement et il plongea sa bouche dans mon cou, aspirant mon sang. Je me souviens qu'avant de m'évanouir, ma main rencontra ma baguette et que dans un dernier sursaut, je lui jetais le sort mortel.  
-Alors le Ministère de la Magie doit le savoir ! s'affola Rogue.  
-Non, car au même moment, les fichiers du Ministère indiquaient que Livia Wild venait de décéder, le 12 juillet 1987 à trois heures trente deux du matin ; répliqua tristement Livia.  
-Oh… souffla le Serpentard, prit de court par cela.

Livia regardait maintenant Dumbledore dans l'attente de son jugement. Ce dernier soupira et entrecroisa ses doigts devant lui sur la table.  
-Cela explique nombres de choses, comme par exemple, pourquoi, bien que vous ayez disparue des listes des élèves, vous avez tout de même reçut votre lettre de fourniture habituelle. Cela éclaircit aussi le meurtre de la nuit dernière. Mais un point reste obscur : comment faites-vous pour vivre à la lumière du jour ?  
-Lorsque je lui ai jeté l'Avada Kedavra, le Vampire n'a pas été affecté étant déjà mort mais comme il venait de s'abreuver de mon sang, il l'a tout de même très affaiblit. Lorsque je revint à moi, après avoir bu mon propre liquide vital au travers des veines de son poignet, il semblait fou de colère, un liquide noirâtre coulant de son front faisait comme des larmes sur ses joues.  
« Sale Garce ! Que m'as-tu fait ?  
A cet instant je le haïssais, tout comme je haïssais ce qu'il m'avait fait devenir.  
-Et vous ? Voyez ce que vous avez fait de moi !  
Il ricana cruellement de ma détresse.  
-Tu as une journée pour dire adieu à tes proches, lorsque le jour naîtra, tu te mourra pour renaître dans ta nouvelle existence.  
Je me sentit soudain lasse et abattue, condamnée à errer pour l'éternité loin de ceux que j'aimais. Je laissait les larmes me submerger.  
-Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai pas encore vécu, je suis si jeune !  
- C'est trop tard pour les regrets.  
« Dans un dernier élan désespéré, je jouais le tout pour le tout, ignorant si ma condition à venir pouvait être réversible.  
-Je ne veux pas que ceux qui me sont cher pleurent ma mort ! Si ne puis être auprès d'eux, je leur dirais tout ce que je sais des Vampires et alerterais le Ministère de la Magie pour qu'il vous traque et vous détruise tous un par un !  
Il eut peur devant mon air déterminé bien qu'il ne voulut pas le laisser paraître. Il resta indécis pendant quelques minutes d'un silence insoutenable.  
-Il existe peut-être quelque chose…  
-Quoi ? Dites moi ! Sinon, je vous jure que je passerait mon éternité à vous nuire !  
-Une potion. Elle permet de vivre de jour exactement comme un Mortel.  
-Donnez m'en ! ordonnais-je  
-Pas si vite… J'ai une condition…  
-Laquelle ?  
-Le temps de plus que je vais t'accorder, c'est moi qui le déciderai et après cela tu n'en auras plus.  
« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, aussi acceptais-je son offre. Il me donna la potion en me disant que le jour où elle ne se renouvellerai pas, je devrais me préparer à prendre ma vraie condition d'Immortelle. Et ce jour est aujourd'hui. Voilà toute l'histoire.

Dumbledore ne parla pas tout de suite, réfléchissant, ébranlé par ces révélations bien qu'il fut peu surpris.  
-Je préparerais cette potion Monsieur ; déclara Rogue l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Mais il faut trois semaines et Livia serait tuée par le moindre rayon de soleil… Nous comptions sur vous pour la mettre, elle et nous tous à l'abri tout ce temps.  
-Je vois… Livia, votre récit était sincère c'est pourquoi je vous aiderait. Je vais devoir vous enfermer dans une pièce pendant le temps de préparation de la potion pour éviter d'avoir un vampire en liberté dans le château. En contrepartie, je ne vous demande qu'une chose : profiter de ce temps pour éteindre vos instincts tueurs. Severus, vous préparerez la potion dans mon bureau. Je m'occuperait de justifier l'absence de votre camarade.  
Livia était livide à l'idée de passer trois semaines enfermée mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Ses lèvres tremblèrent quant elle demanda :  
-Puis-je parler à ma sœur s'il vous plait. Mes parents sont au courant mais pas elle et je crois qu'il faut qu'elle sache pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement.  
-Si vous jugez que cela est bon… Je vous l'envoie ici.

Lorsque Dumbledore sortit, Livia et Severus s'entre regardèrent.  
-Merci… souffla doucement la jeune fille.  
Sur le fil qui reliaient leurs prunelles assombries par les évènements sembla passer une tendresse et un amour sur le point de naître pour celle qui avait déjà cessé de vivre.


	7. A coeur ouvert

Chapitre 7 : A cœur ouvert :

Trois jours après l'aveu de Livia à Dumbledore, tout le château ne parlait plus que de l'absence de la séduisante Gryffondor et les hypothèses – plus ou moins vraisemblables suivant les personnes – allaient bon train. Les Maraudeurs étaient les premiers à s'inquiéter de cette subite disparition. Ils avaient immédiatement demandé une explication à la petite sœur de leur amie mais Célia répétait sans faillir que Livia était tombée malade et qu'elle avait dû être hospitalisée d'urgence dans un hôpital Moldu, leurs parents refusant qu'elle se fasse soigner à l'aide de la Magie et cette réponse ne satisfaisait guère ses amis.

-Je suis certain que Livia n'a jamais quitté Poudlard ; déclara Sirius ce matin là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est un peu comme si je ressentais sa présence.  
- J'ai la même sensation moi aussi… C'est très bizarre tout ça si tu veux mon avis. Et Dumbledore qui refuse de nous dire quoi que ce soit… renchérit Remus avec son air calme habituel, bien que soucieux.  
-Et toi Cornedrue, qu'en penses… Cornedrue ?  
Mais le brun avait disparu.  
-Décidément ça n'arrête pas, c'est pire qu'une épidémie toutes ses disparitions… grommela Sirius avec mauvaise humeur, se reportant sur ses tartines.  
Remus sourit, il venait d'apercevoir leur compagnon, se dirigeant vers le parc en compagnie de Lily Evans…

James et Lily marchaient sans bruit sur l'herbe encore toute humide de rosée sous un ciel d'un bleu limpide, lavé par la pluie tombée la veille. Ce fut James qui rompit le silence en premier, son esprit évoluant quelque part sur un petit nuage :  
-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
-Je me demandais où était passée Livia, les rumeurs les plus folles circulent…  
L'adolescent se renfrogna, chutant brutalement de son état second. Qu'il était stupide de s'être fait des films quant elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui parler…  
- J'sais pas… dit-il un peu abruptement. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi !  
-Mais… Elle ne vous à rien dit ? s'enquit Lily, visiblement déçue, imprimant à ses lèvres une moue adorable.  
-Non, rien de rien, crois-moi !  
-Bon tant pis… soupira t'elle en s'en retournant vers le château.

Elle avait à peine fait trois pas que James la rejoignit en courant et se plaça devant elle, lui barrant le chemin.  
-Attends Evans… Moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire…  
La belle rousse fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère.  
-Quoi ?  
Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.  
-Je… euh… Je voulais savoir… Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais dit le jour des BUSEs ?   
-Euh… Non… avoua t'elle, secouant la tête sans comprendre.  
-Tu as dis… que.. que je te faisais vomir et que tu trouvais que j'avais la grosse tête… Tu… tu le pensais vraiment ?  
-Oui ; acquiesça froidement Lily.  
Cependant, voyant l'air profondément malheureux du jeune homme, elle ajouta, plus doucement :  
-Mais… à ce moment là…   
Il releva la tête, son cœur soudain gonflé d'espoir, ses yeux noisette brillaient maintenant sous l'effet du bonheur qui l'envahissait.  
-Et aujourd'hui ? Es-ce toujours ainsi ?  
Lily s'accorda un peu de temps pour réfléchir, ses sourcils s'incurvant vers le bas, assombrissant ses yeux d'un vert moussu qui contrastaient si admirablement avec le feu de sa brillante chevelure. Son compagnon se rongeait les ongles, redoutant sa réponse.  
-Je crois que non… souffla t'elle, levant son regard sur lui.  
Un petit sourire en coin jouait sur ses lèvres vermeilles.  
-Et… Et si je te demandais de nouveau si tu veux sortir avec moi ? hésita James.  
-Mm… réfléchit-elle, le fixant comme pour le juger. Je ne sais pas…  
Au moins ce n'était pas un non clair et définitif. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que l'espace qui les séparait ai presque disparu.  
-Peux-tu y penser s'il te plait… Parce que moi je t'aime Evans…  
Un vrai sourire esquissa une courbe magnifique dans son visage fin et elle déclara tendrement, glissant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui n'osait croire en sa chance :  
-Je crois que je sais déjà ma réponse James Potter…  
Ce qui se passa ensuite chassa totalement Livia de leurs pensées.

Quant James rejoignit ses amis devant leur salle de cours, un sourire béat fendait son visage d'une oreille jusqu'à l'autre.  
-Où étais-tu, Cornedrue ? l'interrogea Sirius, maussade Je ne vois pas comment tu peux sourire maintenant que Livia est on ne sait où…  
Comme l'intéressé ne répondait pas, perdu dans son rêve éveillé, Remus, analysant la situation, déclara, amusé :  
-Oh je pense que notre cher ami a tout simplement goûté à une certaine paire de lèvres qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps…  
Peter, dressa l'oreille, alléché soudain par la tournure que prenait la conversation tandis que Sirius avait l'air de tomber des nues.  
-Oui… Oui… acquiesça bêtement James, un peu hagard. Oui… C'est cela…  
-Quoi ! Toi et Evans ? Ensembles ?… Ben ça… pince-moi, je rêve… hallucina Sirius  
Sirius se passa la main sur le visage, chassant momentanément les mèches brun sombre désordonnées qui lui tombaient avec désinvolture devant le visage.  
- D'accord.  
Il eut un léger cri quand Peter le pinça conformément à sa demande.  
-Abruti ! C'était une expression ! s'écria t'il, le menaçant de la main ce qui eut pour effet de faire se tasser sur lui-même le garçon rondouillard.  
Le professeur MacGonagall ouvrit la porte à cet instant.  
-Monsieur Black, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? demanda t'elle avec sévérité.  
-Euhhh… dit Sirius, incapable de trouver une réponse plus pertinente, cachant sa main derrière son dos comme un enfant pris en faute.  
-Entrez en cours je vous prie et sans brutaliser votre camarade.  
Le jeune homme obtempéra en traînant les pieds et se laissa choir lourdement sur une chaise, songeant que, décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

La nuit était tombée sur le château, tout était paisible et silencieux. Seul être vivant encore à s'activer à cette heure tardive : Argus Rusard, le concierge, toujours accompagné de sa chatte, MissTeigne qui se faisait toujours une joie de débusquer les élèves coupables d'errances hors de leur Salle Commune. Pourtant, une grande silhouette encapuchonnée ne prenait pas part au sommeil commun. Evoluant lentement, cherchant les points où l'ombre était la plus opaque, elle progressait petit à petit vers les profondeurs de Poudlard, vers les cachots qui était la partie la plus froide et la plus déserte du château. Rares étaient ceux qui y descendaient sans nécessité.  
La ténébreuse et inquiétante silhouette poursuivit sa descente sans se soucier du long couloir lugubre où s'alignaient de nombreuses portes en fer rouillées. Elle en passa une dizaine avant de s'arrêter devant la plus imposante. Regardant autours d'elle, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura :  
-Alohomora !  
Le jet de lumière toucha le métal au niveau de la serrure, celle ci émis un cliquetis et la porte s'entrebâilla dans un grincement à faire froid dans le dos. La mince forme noire se glissa à l'intérieur, vérifiant une ultime fois que personne ne l'avait suivie et re verrouilla la porte derrière elle.  
-Lumos ! ordonna la voix.  
-Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir… fit une voix féminine un peu tremblante.  
Dans la faible lumière que diffusait la baguette, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille d'une grande beauté, prostrée dans un coin, assise sur une sorte de paillasse, seul mobilier de la grande pièce nue, clignant des yeux comme un hibou dans la lumière du jour.

Rogue rejeta son capuchon en arrière, un pli soucieux barrant son front, avant de hausser les épaules devant la remarque de Livia.  
-Comment vas-tu ? demanda t'il, s'agenouillant en face d'elle.  
Ce fut à son tour d'hausser les épaules.  
-Aucune importance. Tu ne dois pas venir ici, je ne sait pas encore me contrôler… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de mordre quelqu'un.  
-Tu ne me mordras pas. Le vampire sait que je lui suis utile alors il ne me supprimera pas tout de suite ; argumenta t'il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Livia ne prit pas la peine d'admettre qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé.   
-Peux-tu éteindre ta baguette ? Cela me fait mal… Je suis en permanence le Vampire maintenant, même si j'arrive à rester un peu plus lucide qu'au début…  
Rogue s'assit à ses côtés, si près qu'il la frôlait et prononça la formule de l'antisort. Aussitôt, les ténèbres opaques se resserrèrent autours de leurs deux corps comme pour les engloutir.

-La potion avance bien pour le moment. Je n'ai jamais préparé une potion aussi compliquée mais j'ai bon espoir d'y parvenir ; l'informa le garçon.  
Livia resta un moment silencieuse.  
-Merci Rogue ; dit-elle finalement.  
-Attends, on ne peut continuer comme cela ! s'exclama t'il soudain. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois, je crois que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il aurait fallu… Bien, réparons cela. Lumos !  
De nouveau le jet de lumière dissipa l'obscurité et Rogue se leva pour venir face à une Livia interloquée. Lui tendant la main il annonça solennellement :  
-Salut, moi c'est Severus.  
Livia resta bouche bée quelques instants puis, tout doucement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et le rire jaillit du plus profond d'elle-même, trouant d'un son clair et pur le silence oppressant de la pièce. Rogue ne bougeait pas, la main toujours tendue obstinément, espérant. Livia se calma, retrouvant son sérieux aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait perdu et se saisit de la main de Rogue.  
-Livia.  
-Enchanté.  
-Moi de même.  
Il la lâcha sur ses mots et se rassit près d'elle avant d'éteindre de nouveau. La noire obscurité abattait leur pudeur et facilitait les confidences.  
-Dés fois je me demande si tu n'es pas malade en ce moment R… euh… Severus…  
-Question intéressante Livia ; dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. En fait, je crois que je guéris seulement maintenant.  
-Je vais peut-être me répéter mais pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ?  
-Je paye ma dette.  
-… ?  
-Te souviens-tu de ma cinquième année, au mois de juin ?  
-Je vois…  
-Ce jour là, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie…  
-Tu sais, je ne pensais pas tellement te « sauver » mais je trouvais que James allait trop loin cette fois. Je n'aurais souhaité un pareil sort à personne, pas même toi qui était mon pire ennemi.  
-Ton pire ennemi ? répéta Rogue, soudain au bord des larmes.  
- J'ai dit « était ». Je ne connais pas beaucoup de « pire ennemi » qui ferait tout pour me sauver…

Le cœur blessé et sanglant du Serpentard sembla doubler de volume et battre comme il n'avait jamais battu.  
- J'ai si froid Severus… poursuivit-elle. Pas physiquement – je ne ressent ni chaleur, ni froideur – mais dans mon cœur. Je me sens terriblement seule, terriblement perdue. Au moment où j'aurais eut besoin de mes amis, ce ne sont pas eux qui sont venus, ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont aidés, mais toi. Lorsque j'étais à la bibliothèque, j'allais mal bien que je ne voulais pas le montrer, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un soit là et tu es venu, tu m'as tiré de mes sombres pensées. Grâce à toi, j'allais mieux. Et c'est encore toi qui m'a fait me sentir une femme pour la première fois de ma vie. De plus, lorsque tu as su ce que j'étais, tu n'as pas fui, au contraire , tu m'as pris dans tes bras et réconfortée alors que tu connaissais maintenant mes crimes. Ce sang qui entache mes mains, tu le voyais aussi, et pourtant, tu m'as tenu contre toi, tout simplement, tu as séché mes pleurs avec des paroles douces et sages. Au moment où se jouait mon destin, quant nous sommes allés voir Dumbledore, tu as pris ma main dans la tienne pour me donner du courage.  
« Tout cela, tous tes actes ont ouvert en moi quelque chose que je ne soupçonnais pas et j'ai tout à coup aperçut ta vraie valeur, cette valeur que j'avais toujours niée… Tu n'as aucune dette envers moi car tu as déjà fait beaucoup et tu continues chaque jour à me sauver un peu, la preuve, tu es encore là cette nuit. Le Vampire qui est en moi cesse de me torturer quant tu te tiens comme maintenant à mes côtés et je voudrais rester ainsi pour mon éternité. Mais je dois te demander encore une faveur…  
-Quoi ? chuchota Rogue que ce discours transportait de joie, réalisant ses rêves les plus fous.  
-Je voudrais que tu me parles un peu de toi, j'aimerais te connaître…  
Le jeune homme sentit les larmes poindrent sous ses paupière puis couler lentement sur ses joues comme des perles argentées, plus pures que toutes les larmes de la terre. Livia, percevant ces pleurs grâce à ses sens vampiriques, s'affola :  
-Que t'arrives t'il ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?  
-Non, non – il secoua la tête – mais ces mots que tu prononces, si tu savais combien j'ai pu désirer qu'un jour quelqu'un me les disent. Toute ma vie, les gens m'ont toujours mis en retrait, chassé comme un paria et toi tu me dis « reste ». Depuis toujours j'ai prié pour que mes parents me disent : « Nous voulons te connaître, parle nous de toi. » au lieu de toujours m'imposer leur volonté. Et cette phrase d'apparence anodine, c'est toi qui me l'offre comme le plus précieux des cadeaux.  
« Cette main que m'a un jour tendue une petite quatrième année, j'en ai gravé le souvenir dans ma mémoire et c'est ce geste qui m'a maintenu debout face à l'adversité en ayant l'impression de ne plus être un moins que rien, d'avoir assez de valeur pour qu'une fille se penche sur moi pour me relever de la détresse où j'avais chût. J'ai eu si peur et si honte ce jour là que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'affronter le regard des autres après un tel affront. Cependant, la mort n'était pas pour moi et cela c'est toi qui m'a permis de le comprendre. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai désiré en finir, me coucher dans un coin et abandonner. Ma dette envers toi était plus grande que tu ne te l'imagine car ce jour là, tu n'as pas fait qu'éviter un déshonneur mais tu m'as donné cette force dont j'avais besoin pour avancer. Et j'ai juré que je ne faiblirai jamais plus quelles que soit les épreuves que je traverseraient pour pouvoir veiller sur toi toute ma vie s'il le fallait…

Il avait parlé comme jamais encore il n'avait osé le faire avec quiconque, se dévoilant, ouvrant toutes grandes les portes de son cœur pour que le soleil y entre à flots. Livia posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule dans un geste de tendresse et d'abandon et il passa son bras autours de sa taille, l'attirant à lui et l'embrassa, chastement mais avec plus d'amour que jamais, sur le front. Désormais aucun des deux ne seraient plus jamais seuls.


	8. Sang maudit

Chapitre 8 : Sang maudit :

Au milieu des conversations, dans le vacarme continu de la Grande Salle, Remus se torturait l'esprit. Devait-il rapporter à Sirius, James et Peter le petit signe qu'il avait surpris entre Rogue et Livia peu avant la mystérieuse disparition de cette dernière ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas trahir son amie en la compromettant avec ses suppositions.

L'absence de la belle jeune fille le plongeait dans un complet désarrois et assaillait son esprit las d'inquiétudes et d'un sentiment terrible d'impuissance.  
Les Maraudeurs s'étaient évertués à monter des plans plus ou moins réalisables pour la retrouver, refusant de croire que la forte, la courageuse Livia aurait pu être terrassée par une maladie.  
Il y avait quelques années, le groupe avait créé une carte de Poudlard très spéciale qui dévoilait entre autres tous les passages secrets mais aussi l'emplacement exact ainsi que le nom de chaque personne se trouvant dans le château. Malheureusement, la précieuse carte leur avait été confisquée lors de leur cinquième année par Rusard lors d'une sortie nocturne où les quatre compères s'étaient montrés plus imprudents qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Malgré cela, James avait toujours en sa possession une cape d'invisibilité – héritée de son oncle – mais chercher Livia à l'aveuglette n'aurait servi à rien et tout le monde souffrait de la savoir perdue depuis maintenant près de trois semaines.

Remus n'écoutait même plus la conversation, tout à ses considérations intérieures. Il n'entendit même pas Peter interroger :  
-Quel jour sommes-nous ?  
-Voyons Queudver, tu ne sais même pas la date d'aujourd'hui ? gronda gentiment James, s'interrompant dans sa conversation avec Lily Evans, nouvellement sa petite amie.  
-Pourquoi ? s'affola le rat, redoutant d'avoir oublié un devoir ou un quelconque examen.  
-Parce que ce soir c'est tu-sais-quoi !  
-Je-sais-quoi quoi ?  
Sirius eut un soupir excédé et se pencha pour lui glisser à l'oreille :  
-La fête pour l'anniversaire de Lunard…  
-Oh ! Oui ! C'est vrai la f…  
Mais Sirius, dans un excellent réflexe lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, l'empêchant d'attirer sur eux l'attention de Remus.  
-Ta gueule abruti ! Tu tiens vraiment à tout faire rater ? s'énerva Sirius dans un murmure menaçant.  
Peter se fit tout petit sur sa chaise et son adversaire se leva d'un geste un peu rageur.  
-Ca me fout en rogne de ne pas savoir où est Livia ! J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue. Je vais prendre l'air !  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il se rendit dans le parc, sentant une irrépressible colère trop longtemps contenue, bouillir en lui comme un fleuve tumultueux que son corps n'était pas assez vaste pour contenir.

A cet instant, il en voulait à la terre entière ; à Célia qui se bornait à répéter que Livia était à l'hôpital, à Dumbledore qui la suivait dans cette information et par-dessus tout à lui-même qui restait là, sans rien faire, sans partir à la recherche de celle qu'il aimait comme une sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eut la chance d'avoir.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir déchaînait sa rage destructrice, habituellement camouflée sous une gaieté et une apparente nonchalance, lui donnant envie, comme un serpent qui se dresse pour mordre, d'attaquer tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.  
Son amour fraternel envers Livia remontait depuis leur première rencontre, alors que les Maraudeurs entraient en deuxième année. Pour Sirius, beaucoup de choses étaient différentes en ce temps là. Il vivait encore chez ses parents, une lignée de Sang Pur développant toutes les tares caractérielles de ces personnes. Son frère était devenu Mangemort mais Sirius refusait cette voie et cela lui causait beaucoup de difficultés pour s'entendre avec les autres membres de sa famille.  
Même après une année à Poudlard où il avait fait la connaissance de James, Remus et Peter qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs amis, son caractère était toujours instable et explosif. Toujours prompt à jeter des maléfices à quiconque le taquinait, il avait une nette tendance à s'attirer des ennuis et les professeurs le considéraient comme un élève violent.  
Cependant, cette part de lui-même si sombre, qu'il haïssait totalement s'était peu à peu estompée grâce à la douceur et à la gentillesse de la jeune Livia.  
Dans le Poudlard Express, les Maraudeurs s'étaient retrouvés dans le même compartiment que Livia et, très vite, la fillette s'était prise d'amitié pour eux, entrant dans leurs quatre vies sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.  
Au début, Sirius avait regardé d'un mauvais œil cette intruse dans sa nouvelle existence mais rapidement Livia et lui étaient devenus inséparables. Petit à petit, avec patience et gentillesse, elle était parvenue à adoucir le cœur de son nouvel ami, apaisant ses tortures mentales et refoulant les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'envahir et il s'était juré de se battre pour pouvoir être toujours aux côtés de cette petite fille dont les grands yeux verts chassaient tous les démons.

D'un coup de pied, Sirius envoya valser une pierre qui se dressait sous ses pieds. Il avait envie de hurler sa colère, de casser quelque chose mais continuait de marcher de long en large sur la rive du lac, tentant de se calmer. Soudain, une larme s'écrasa à ses pieds et il se laissa tomber à genoux pour pleurer de tout son soûl de grosses larmes d'inquiétudes et de frustration.

-Sirius… l'appela une voix douce qui lui était très familière.  
Lentement, très lentement, il releva son visage élégant sur la personne agenouillée face à lui dont les contours lui paraissaient flous à cause de ses pleurs qui l'aveuglaient et ses entrailles se nouèrent sous l'émotion.  
-L… Livia ? C'est bien toi ? balbutia t'il  
Livia hocha doucement la tête.  
-Oui, c'est moi. Je suis là…  
Ses prunelles lumineuses trahissaient la joie qu'elle éprouvait à le revoir et son inquiétude à son égard. Un sourire calme donnait à son visage un air tendre.  
Sirius sentit les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues mais il s'en moquait. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il la serra très fort contre lui, retrouvant avec un bonheur indescriptible celle qui lui manquait tant. En l'observant, marchant près de lui dans le matin lors de leur retour au château, il se jura intérieurement que jamais plus personne ne toucherait à Livia.

Les retrouvailles entre Livia et les Maraudeurs furent placées sous le signe de la bonne humeur et de l'émotion. La jeune Gryffondor découvrit avec plaisir le couple formé par James et Lily et son moral remonta devant cette bonne nouvelle. En revoyant ses compagnons de toujours, jamais Livia n'avait ressentit de sentiment aussi confus, à la fois heureux et triste.  
Une joie sans égale la saisissait toute entière en les voyant se précipiter vers elle mais une part de son cœur restait paralysée par une affliction sans bornes.  
Sa sortie du cachot froid où ne filtrait jamais les rayons du soleil sous-entendait aussi ne plus être aux côtés de Rogue.

Chaque soir depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait leurs confidences, le Serpentard était revenu la voir, passant ses nuits auprès d'elle, la calmant de sa présence seule.  
En connaissant ses souffrances, elle avait fini par aimer son caractère peu expansif mais très doux. Le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à son égard était un amour tendre et serein, bien loin de la passion brûlante et torturante qu'elle vouait à Remus.  
Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés, la présence de Rogue la rendait plus lucide, plus calme aussi. Son attachement pour lui était venu sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, naturellement, enveloppant délicatement son cœur déjà malmené, passant un baume sur ses plaies.  
Elle aimait le contact des mains du jeune homme, ses mouvements infiniment doux qu'il utilisait avec elle, sa voix apaisante, sa chaleur et son parfum alors, dans le secret des murs sombres qui étaient devenus leur havre de paix, elle avait réalisé le vœu le plus cher de Rogue.

Une fois que les Maraudeurs, agrandis par Lily, lui eurent témoigné leur plaisir et leur soulagement à la savoir de retour, vint le moment que Livia redoutait le plus.

-Où étais-tu ?  
C'était Sirius qui avait exprimé le premier la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres.  
-Euh… J'ai attrapé une pneumonie et j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital ; mentit Livia, se souvenant des consignes de Dumbledore.  
-Pourtant, quant tu es partie chercher ton sac, tu étais en pleine forme ; insista James, la suspicion se sentant derrière ces mots.  
-Je me suis évanouie en chemin, c'est Pomfresh qui m'a trouvée et a prévenu mes parents. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital.  
Livia tenta de prendre un air convainquant mais à cet instant, elle croisa le regard perçant de Remus. Aussitôt, elle baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre, sentant la culpabilité rougir ses joues.  
Une sorte d'instinct la prévenait qu'il n'était pas dupe et elle eut soudain peur qu'il sache pour Rogue et elle. Revoir son ami la troublait énormément et elle ressentit un douloureux pincement au creux de l'estomac.   
-Remus appartient au passé. Je sors avec Severus maintenant. Je ne peux pas l'aimer ; se répéta t'elle pour l'énième fois depuis la rentrée, comme pour s'en convaincre.  
Pourtant, au fond de son cœur, elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment oublier son premier amour.

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! hurla en cœur la totalité de la salle commune.  
Le jeune homme vacilla légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à cela. La salle était décorée de ballons multicolores, de guirlandes magiques qui changeaient de couleur et une grande banderole traversait la pièce sur toute sa largeur portant comme inscription :  
« Joyeux anniversaire Remus ! » suivit du dessin d'un gâteau sur lequel s'alignaient dix huit bougies.  
On avait amené des cuisines des gâteaux, des bonbons et de quoi boire.  
Pas encore remis de sa surprise, Remus se retrouva à serrer la main à une foule de personnes, réunies pour l'occasion et on lui colla une bouteille de Bierraubeurre dans la main.  
-La fête est une réussite… constata Sirius, installé avec Livia près du buffet.  
-Oui, c'était une très bonne idée, Remus s'amuse comme un fou on dirait.  
Le loup-garou dansait en ce moment même sur l'une des musiques rock que diffusait James. Tout le monde riait et papotait en tout sens.  
-Nous attendrons de n'être plus qu'entre nous pour lui offrir nos cadeaux.  
- D'accord. Heureusement que j'avais prévu cela à l'avance.  
-Vient, allons lui souhaiter son anniversaire.  
Sirius pris la main de Livia et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse improvisée, se frayant un chemin dans l'amas d'élèves qui l'encombrait.  
Lorsque Remus les vit avancer, il abandonna sa danse et donna à son camarade une franche accolade, riant de bonheur. Livia s'avança à son tour et ils hésitèrent un court instant avant de s'étreindre tendrement. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, la jeune fille lui donna un baiser fugace à la commissure des lèvres avant de disparaître dans la foule, le laissant bouche bée.

Vers deux heures du matin, la plupart des personnes montèrent se coucher pour ne laisser finalement plus que James, Lily, Sirius, Peter et Livia. Remus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupire soulagé et heureux.  
-Merci… dit-il simplement, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer sa gratitude.  
-Ce n'est pas encore fini Lunard, nous ne t'avons pas offert nos cadeaux ! s'exclama James, dont l'enthousiasme n'était en rien entamé par l'heure tardive.  
Bientôt, le loup-garou fut enseveli sous les paquets.  
Lorsqu'il eut tout ouvert et remercié chacun, il s'aperçut que Livia ne lui avait encore rien donné. Celle ci se tenait un peu à l'écart, un paquet dans les bras mais quant il voulu lui demander pourquoi elle ne venait pas, elle lui fit signe de se taire.  
Près d'une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus que la jeune fille et Remus dans la salle commune.  
Livia s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son cadeau, un peu gênée.  
-Merci ; dit Remus, les entrailles contractées de la savoir seule avec lui.  
Défaisant lentement l'emballage bariolé, il découvrit une petite boite de satin noir. A l'intérieur, un pendentif d'argent en forme de dragon s'enroulait autour d'une pierre noire ovale. L'attrapant par sa chaîne, Remus l'éleva à hauteur de son visage, émerveillé par la beauté du bijou. On aurait dit qu'il allait bouger.  
-Livia… Je… Il est magnifique… bégaya t'il, passant immédiatement son cadeau autour de son cou.  
-Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ; souffla t'elle avec un petit sourire. Au fait… Voudrais-tu venir marcher un peu avec moi dans le parc ? Il fait trop chaud ici…  
N'osant croire que c'était bien Livia qui lui proposait cela, il acquiesça et tous deux sortirent sans un bruit respirer l'air nocturne.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, sans un mot, savourant la fraîcheur de l'air sur leurs visages. Livia se sentait en paix même si une voix en elle lui criait de rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
-Regarde Livia… On vois la lune… susurra Remus, pointant son doigt vers une trouée dans les nuages.  
Levant les yeux, elle admira le spectacle fabuleux de la lumière argentée jouant sur les nuages. Elle tressaillit lorsque son compagnon glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne mais ne fit rien pour la retirer. Tournant la tête vers lui, elle eut le souffle coupé par la proximité de ses yeux d'un bleu limpide où se reflétait l'astre de nuit. Sa respiration s'accéléra au même rythme que les battements de son cœur quant les lèvres fines de Remus se déposèrent sur les siennes.

Livia ne savait comment réagir face à ce soudain baiser mais elle recouvra brusquement ses esprits quant elle sentit le Vampire se dresser en elle, près à attaquer et elle repoussa violemment l'ennemi de sa race. Remus, surpris, fit quelques pas en arrière et soudain son regard se durcit, le loup en lui menaçait de fondre sur la jeune fille à tout moment avec une haine qu'il n'y avait pas pour les autres personnes.  
- J'en était sûr… chuchota t'il, comme pour lui-même, son regard était toujours aussi froid. Il y a quelque chose en toi de pas humain…  
-Quoi ? s'affola Livia, sentant la panique l'envahir. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
-Je raconte que je sais ce que tu es ! Tu es un Vampire, j'en suis certain !  
-… Non… non… Tu te trompes…  
-Ne me ment pas Livia ! Je le sens ! Ta peau est froide comme la glace, ton parfum est celui de la mort… Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dit ?  
Remus criait presque maintenant sous l'effet de la colère et de la déception qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait trahis, blessé dans sa chair en pensant que Livia ai pût lui cacher cela.  
-Remus… Je… commença t'elle, approchant sa main de l'épaule de son ami, les larmes aux yeux.  
-LAISSE MOI ! la repoussa t'il, envoya promener sa main d'une tape. Je croyais que j'étais ton ami, je croyais que nous nous disions tout et toi… toi tu joues avec moi. Je t'ai vu sourire à Rogue quand tu l'as croisé ce matin et il t'as répondu… Je ne veux plus jamais te voir… LAISSE MOI !  
Livia recula vers le château, les pupilles dilatées par la peur et partit soudain en courant.

En passant devant la porte d'une salle, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le col et stoppa net sa course. Ses yeux reflétèrent un instant de la crainte mais elle reconnu tout à coup le visage de Rogue.  
-Severus, je suis…  
Il la coupa d'un geste impatient et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la salle.  
Livia s'exécuta, un mauvais pressentiment lançant un avertissement dans son esprit.  
-Je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclama t'elle, soulagée de ne plus avoir à penser à Remus.  
-Ah oui ?… murmura Severus d'une voix sinistre.  
Le sourire de Livia disparu aussitôt. Rogue lui tourna le dos, bras croisé sur sa poitrine, tentant de refreiner sa fureur qui croissait de minutes en minutes.  
-Que faisais-tu dans le parc ? chuchota t'il avec un calme effrayant.  
L'adolescente sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son épine dorsale et son cœur remonta dans sa gorge.  
-Je… Je me promenais…  
-La vérité… souffla le Serpentard d'une voix menaçante.  
-… C'est… C'est vrai… affirma Livia, déglutissant péniblement.  
Rogue pivota sur lui-même très lentement, jamais ses yeux noirs n'avaient été aussi glacés que lorsqu'il les posa sur sa petite amie. Un tic faisait palpiter une veine à sa tempe et ses lèvres étaient pincées.  
-Alors pourquoi étais-tu en train d'embrasser Lupin ? demanda t'il d'un ton doucereux.  
-Je ne…  
Soudain, le bras de Rogue se dressa avec une rapidité incroyable et le bruit sec d'une gifle claqua fortement dans le silence. Livia, pas préparée à cette brusque attaque, fut envoyée à terre par la violence du choc. La respiration tumultueuse, son adversaire la dominait de toute sa taille, tremblant de rage contenue.  
-Je répète ma question : pourquoi embrassais-tu Lupin ? poursuivit-il froidement.  
-…  
-REPONDS ! s'écria t'il, rendu fou de colère.  
Livia eut un spasme nauséeux et essaya de ramper hors de portée, refusant de se servir de ses pouvoirs de vampire contre lui. Soudain toute la haine de Severus creva comme un abcès et il l'agrippa par le bras, la frappant de sa main libre en tous les endroits où il pouvait l'atteindre.  
-SALOPE ! SALE GARCE ! vociféra t'il

Il continua à l'insulter et à la frapper, son visage déformé par la fureur, perdant la raison dans la souffrance qui tourmentait son esprit déchiqueté par les lames cruelles de la jalousie.  
Il ne s'arrêta de frapper que pour reprendre son souffle mais à cet instant, toute l'horreur de la situation tomba sur lui. Livia était recroquevillée sur le sol, un bras passé au-dessus de sa tête en une protection dérisoire contre les coups qui venaient de pleuvoir sur elle, des sanglots silencieux agitant sa poitrine.  
Rogue recula soudain, l'estomac révulsé.  
-Sors… SORS D'ICI ! hurla t'il, pointant vers la porte un index autoritaire.  
La jeune fille se leva précipitamment et s'en fut à toute allure, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. En une nuit, elle venait de tout perdre.

Rogue regarda ses mains qui tremblaient avec une violente répulsion. Ses yeux suivirent la trace bleutée de ses veines, ses veines où coulaient le sang maudit de son père.


	9. Le gouffre noir de la jalousie

Chapitre 9 : Le gouffre noir de la jalousie :

« Sale garce ! » « Que faisais-tu avec Lupin ? » « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »  
Couchée en chien de fusil sur son lit, Livia, étouffant sous les larmes sanglantes qui coulaient le long de ses joues comme un fleuve, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces mots qui la brisaient, pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance qui la rongeait de l'intérieur comme un ver.  
-Tu les as trahis tous les deux ; lui chuchotait une voix désagréable. Tu les as blessés. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, une créature maléfique !  
-Non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas ainsi ! cria t'elle, hystérique, serrant ses tempes dans ses mains, voulant faire taire ses voix qui se moquaient d'elle et ricanaient cruellement de son sort.  
Elle tremblait, secouée de hoquets, n'en pouvant plus de se remémorer la scène abominable qu'elle avait vécue. Severus, toujours si doux avec elle, était devenu comme fou.  
- C'est de ta faute ! grinça la voix.  
Livia avait la nausée, jamais elle avait été si mal, même lors de sa métamorphose en Vampire, même lorsqu'elle se souvenait au petit jour des crimes qu'elle avait commis malgré elle durant la nuit.  
-Severus… Remus… gémit-elle, les appelant à son secours.  
Ca ne pouvait pas être réel, une telle situation ne pouvait pas exister. La douleur transperçait chaque fibre de son être et, plus son désespoir augmentait, plus le Vampire réclamait du sang, assoiffé depuis trop longtemps.  
Soudain, il sembla à Livia qu'elle percevait un bruit infime, comme un de pas très léger frôlant le sol. Le temps semblait comme suspendu autours d'elle, l'air presque immobile, la peur commençait à l'envahir. Les rideaux de son lit s'écartèrent lentement et une main se posa sur la tête de Livia, enfouie dans les oreillers.  
-Pauvre Livia… Vois où cela te mène de t'éprendre de Mortels…  
La jeune fille eut un sursaut et découvrit avec effroi le Vampire qui l'avait mordue, assis sur le bord de son lit. Un rayon de lune jouait sur sa peau d'une blancheur de craie, se reflétant dans ses yeux améthyste. Livia eut un mouvement de recul, fuyant le contact de sa main sur ses cheveux, les pupilles dilatées. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de son lit, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.  
-Laissez-moi ! Allez-vous-en !  
-Non… souffla doucement le Vampire. Tu es têtue jolie Livia. Encore une fois, tu essais d'échapper à ton destin. Mais tu ne peux nier l'évidence, tu es des nôtres  
-Ce n'est pas mon destin, je ne suis pas comme vous ! se rebella t'elle, sauvagement.  
Son interlocuteur eut un petit rire bref.  
-Pas comme nous, dis-tu ? Alors pourquoi t'es-tu nourrie de sang ? Pourquoi en ressens-tu le besoin à cet instant même ? Tu es un prédateur Livia, un tueur !  
-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je peux me contrôler ! s'écria t'elle prête à pleurer de nouveau.  
-Maintenant oui, pendant un peu de temps mais quant ta soif réelle arrivera, tu ne pourra rien faire, tu tueras, comme nous tuons tous ! Ne sens-tu pas à cet instant même combien le réseau de tes veines se resserre, combien ton cerveau semble sur le point d'exploser ?  
-Arrêtez ! ordonna Livia dans un cri désespéré, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Allez-vous-en !  
-Oh non… Je suis venue parce que tu as enfreins les règles de notre communauté. Tu aimes un Mortel, tu lui as parlé de ton état et du notre et cela c'est le pire des crimes chez les Vampires !  
-Je me fiche de vos règles stupides ! Je me fiche de vous et de tous vos semblables ! Je ne vous laisserait pas me voler ma vie !  
-Tu es morte Livia ! cria le Vampire, courroucé. Morte, tu entends ? Et les Immortels ne vivent pas avec les Mortels !  
-Ce n'est pas à vous de me dicter ma conduite !  
-Si tu reste avec lui, ce Rogue, tu vas le voir se vieillir, décliner jusqu'à mourir sans que tu puisse intervenir et le temps que tu commence à vivre près de lui tu seras déjà veuve ! Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Voir tous ceux que tu aimes s'étioler comme une fleur qui se fane tout en restant éternellement jeune ? Rejoint-nous, ne soit pas stupide !  
-Jamais ! Je profiterais de chaque seconde auprès d'eux puis-je me donnerais la mort quant mon temps sera venu !  
-Idiote ! rugit le Vampire. Je suis ton créateur, nos sangs ne sont qu'un !  
-Quels sangs ? demanda Livia d'un ton faussement naïf. Je croyais que nous étions Morts et les Morts ne saignent pas, si ?  
Le Vampire fit mine de se jeter sur elle mais il se contint, serrant les points.  
-Tu choisis donc de rester avec eux ? Mais quels eux ? Ne t'ont-ils pas tous abandonnée et ton sois disant grand amour ne t'as t'il pas frappé sans le moindre scrupule ? Même si ces coups ne pouvaient pas te blesser, ils ont mis ton cœur en miettes. Tu es seule Livia, seule face à ton éternité. Viens avec moi, sois ma compagne dans la Mort, SOYONS la Mort ! A nous deux, aucun Mortel ne fera le poids, nous faucherons les vies humaines comme des épis de blé et ce n'est que lorsque ton corps sera empli de ce fleuve sanglant que tu pourras aspiré à la paix.

Livia demeura un instant muette devant le soudain élancement dans la voix du Vampire. Tout à coup, elle se mit à rire, comprenant soudain. Le Vampire pris un air étonné devant ce rire, presque nerveux.  
- C'était donc ça ! dit-elle enfin, une fois un peu calmée. Une compagne ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis seule, c'est vous ! C'est vous qui voulez être à mes côtés et non le contraire. Vous êtes jaloux de Severus et de mes amis. Vous avez peur de cette éternité dont vous ne cessez de me vanter les mérites, peur du vide qui vous entoure ! C'est pour cela que vous m'avez mordue !  
Le Vampire resta un instant sans un mot, la dévisageant quant soudain il s'exclama :  
-Oui ! Je te veux près de moi et alors ? Tu m'appartiens, je t'ai créé !  
-Je n'appartient qu'à moi-même ! Partez d'ici !  
Le Vampire eut une sorte de rugissement de fureur, et dans un mouvement brusque disparu de la pièce. Le temps sembla reprendre un cours normal et le désespoir s'abattit de nouveau plus cruellement que jamais sur ses frêles épaules.

Rogue se laissa tomber lourdement à genoux sur le sol de pierre nues, plongeant son visage dans ses mains, l'âme, le cœur et le corps en lambeaux. Un fleuve de larmes coulait sans entraves le long de ses joues pâles. Ce qui l'avait toujours tenu éloigné des autres et principalement des femmes venait de se produire avec la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde. En une seconde d'inattention, il s'était laissé aveuglé par la folie et avait commis l'irréparable. Lui qui haïssait ce père qui le battait, lui et sa mère, ne s'était pas mieux conduit. Il ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Livia en face après une telle tragédie. Les sanglots l'agitaient, tel le ressac de l'océan par un jour de tempête et son calvaire était plus terrible que jamais. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Livia. A cet instant, il ne désirais plus que mourir.

Tout à coup, un miaulement le fit se retourner sur Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, qui s'empressa de disparaître pour prévenir son maître. Une sueur froide coula le long du dos de Rogue et il se redressa péniblement, essuyant rageusement les perles salées débordant de ses yeux de ténèbres.  
Bientôt, le pas empressé de Rusard l'atteignit sans qu'il n'ai pût se cacher. Une idée étira ses volutes dans l'esprit du jeune homme.   
Rusard déboula dans la pièce, soufflant comme une vieille locomotive à vapeur, et, apercevant Rogue, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique qui découvrit ses dents jaunes et plantées de travers.  
-Vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis mon gaillard… grinça t'il d'une voix lugubre.  
-Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! le défia Rogue d'une voix effrontée, sa détresse le rendant téméraire.  
-Moi non… Mais je vous emmène chez quelqu'un qui possède cet heureux pouvoir ! répliqua le concierge. Suivez-moi…  
Les entrailles de Rogue se nouèrent tandis qu'il emboîtait le pas à son aîné. Si on le conduisait chez Dumbledore, il était bon pour quitter Poudlard mais quitter le château signifiait également ne plus revoir Livia.  
- C'est la meilleure solution ; songea t'il. On va me renvoyer, je vais rejoindre Voldemort et avec un peu de chance, je me ferais tuer…  
Sur ces sombres pensées, le petit équipage arriva devant la gargouille gardant close la voie menant chez le directeur.  
-Tarte à la mélasse ; chantonna Rusard qui jubilait – le renvoi d'un élève était toujours une excellente chose à ses yeux.  
La statue pivota sur elle-même et Rogue, suivit du concierge s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture et celui-ci frappa à la lourde porte du bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, l'air ensommeillé et étonné.  
-Que ce passe t'il, Argus ? demanda le directeur d'une voix aimable.  
- J'ai surpris ce jeune homme dans la salle de métamorphose, Monsieur.  
Le directeur jeta un regard vif au jeune homme  
-Je vais préparer mes affaires… fit Rogue d'une voix lugubre.  
Dumbledore considéra avec inquiétude le visage grave de l'adolescent sur lequel se devinait encore la trace des larmes des larmes qu'il avait versées.  
-Je n'ai aucune intention de vous renvoyer, Severus.  
-Mais, Monsieur le directeur… commença Rusard.  
Mais un signe de la main du de Dumbledore le coupa net.  
-Merci Argus, vous pouvez disposer.  
Le concierge sortit en maugréant, aussi déçut que si on l'avait privé de Noël.

-Pourquoi ne me renvoyer vous pas ? demanda Rogue.  
-Y tenez-vous vraiment, Severus ?  
Rogue songea à Livia, embrassant Lupin, à l'expression de terreur brute qui avait habité son regard quant il avait porté la main sur elle alors il répondit d'un ton ferme.  
-Oui ! Enfin… C'est mieux ainsi je crois…  
-Je n'ai pas l'attention de vous chasser d'ici ; répliqua Dumbledore avec calme.  
-Mais… Mais… Je suis dangereux !  
-Ah oui ?  
Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, l'air un peu amusé. Prêt à jouer le tout pour le tout, Rogue s'écria avec fureur, n'ayant plus rien à perdre :  
-Croyez-moi ! Je suis un Mangemort !  
Le jeune homme, attendit, espérant que Dumbledore le tue ou l'envoi à Azkaban. Tout lui était égal maintenant, il avait frappé Livia, plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
Cependant le vieux sorcier se contenta de s'asseoir derrière son bureau, avec un petit rire.  
-Vous êtes fou… souffla le Serpentard en se laissant tomber dans l'une des chaises à bras qui avait accueillit les confidences de Livia. Complètement.  
-Je sais parfaitement ce que vous êtes Severus ; dit doucement le directeur, ses yeux bleus devenant tristes.  
-ALORS POURQUOI NE ME RENVOYEZ-VOUS PAS ? s'emporta soudain Rogue.  
-Parce que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je me trompe ?  
L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, sa colère retombant brusquement.  
-Je… commença t'il mais aucune réplique ne lui vint à l'esprit et il ferma la bouche.  
-Je sais très bien que votre sort ne vous satisfait pas. Nous vous connaissons depuis longtemps et nous savons très bien que vous ne servez pas Voldemort de votre plein gré.  
-Nous ?  
-L'Ordre du Phénix.  
-On me connaît comme Mangemort ? s'épouvanta Rogue.  
-Oui, nos espions sont partout.  
-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela, à moi ? Je pourrais vous dénoncer…  
-Non. Parce que je vais vous proposer quelque chose.  
-Quoi ?  
-Devenez des nôtres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant de subir le baiser d'un Détraqueur.  
Rogue se leva et marcha à grands pas dans la pièce, il s'arrêta devant une bassine de pierre gravée de runes, tournant le dos à Dumbledore.  
-Et si ce sort était celui que je désirais ? glissa t'il dans un souffle comme pour lui-même.  
-Vous ne voulez pas cela. La mort vous effraie trop et vous le savez.  
-Oui… oui… peut-être… dit-il, toujours aussi doucement. C'est un endroit clos un cercueil… Mais personne ne me pleurera…  
-Je connais au moins une personne qui souffrira de votre décès… Livia Wild.  
Rogue regarda Dumbledore par-dessus son épaule, une expression de détresse marquant ses traits. Le vieux sorcier se leva et vint se placer à côté de lui mais le jeune homme tourna la tête tandis qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue.  
-Livia… ne me regrettera pas.  
C'était plus un gémissement que des mots qui sortit de sa bouche. Tout à coup, sans s'expliquer pourquoi, Rogue se retourna vivement et se retrouva à pleurer dans les bras de Dumbledore comme un petit enfant. Le vieil homme le serrât contre lui comme un père inquiet pour son fils, le laissant s'abandonner, laisser libre cours à sa douleur intérieure.  
Un long moment s'écoula avant que Rogue ne reprenne ses esprits. S'apercevant de sa conduite, il sentit une rougeur colorer ses joues et il s'écarta en s'éclaircissant la gorge.  
-Ne vous croyez pas seul au monde, Severus ; chuchota Dumbledore. Je sais ce qui vous torture concernant Livia, je sais ce que vous avez fait.  
-… Que… Mais ? … balbutia Rogue. Comment ?  
-Elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure ; confia t'il, tendant le bras vers une forme roulée en boule dans un fauteuil.  
Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bureau, Rogue remarqua Livia, profondément endormie. Ses cheveux scintillaient dans la faible lumière des torche et sa peau très pâle avait la teinte chaude du cuivre. Incapable de la contempler plus longtemps, il détourna le regard un poignard fouillant ses chairs au niveau du cœur et croisa les yeux de Dumbledore.  
-Elle était dans une grande détresse lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Le Vampire est revenu la voir et puis… elle semblait totalement désemparée. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de terrible, qu'elle méritait la mort...  
Rogue jeta un léger coup d'œil à Livia, toujours plongée dans le sommeil et raconta d'un air misérable ce qui les avaient opposés et les coups qu'il lui avait portés, libérant légèrement son cœur du poids qui l'écrasait.

Quant il eut finit, Dumbledore murmura avec sérénité :  
-Je vois… J'ai craint quelque chose de bien plus grave. Ce qu'elle à fait, ce que vous avez vu comme une trahison n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être car cette partie de l'histoire que vous ignorez, elle me l'a conté.  
Dumbledore confia alors à Rogue, totalement abasourdis, le morceau de récit manquant, celui de l'opposition entre Lupin et Livia. Quant il eut finit, le directeur conclu doucement :  
-En l'espace d'une nuit, elle à perdu tous ceux qui lui étaient cher. Son petit ami et son bon ami.  
-Je… je n'aurais jamais cru cela… Mais elle aime Lupin depuis longtemps, tout le monde le sait alors…  
-Souvenez-vous toujours de cela Severus : elle l'aime, certes, mais c'est vous qu'elle à choisit et non lui. Rentrez à votre dortoir maintenant, nous parlerons de vous quant vous serez reposé. Livia restera à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui au moins.  
Au moment de s'en retourner, Rogue lança timidement :  
-Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas un Mangemort dans l'âme… Merci… pour tout…  
Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Dumbledore sourit et dit dans un souffle :  
-De rien… Cher neveu…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sirius sût tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Bondissant de son lit, il secoua James.  
-Cornedrue, réveille-toi ! Lunard n'est pas ici !  
James grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « menfichcasstoiyfaickilveut ».  
Sachant qu'il n'y aurait rien à en tirer, Sirius descendit en trombe dans la salle commune. Là, assit dans un fauteuil, les yeux fixant l'âtre sans jamais ciller, Remus était assis sans plus de mouvement qu'une statue.  
-Ah enfin ! Je te cherchais, tu m'as fait… BON DIEU, LUNARD ! cria soudain Sirius, voyant le visage de son ami se tourner vers lui.  
Dans son visage d'une pâleur mortelle, ses yeux semblaient vides et morts et une entaille large d'un pouce sur sa joue était déjà en train de cicatriser. Une bouteille vide avait roulé sous le canapé.  
Sirius s'approcha de lui, voulant l'aider, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, mais dans un geste brusque de la main, le loup-garou le repoussa rudement de la main.  
-Laisse-moi ; dit-il d'une voie dure qui n'était pas la sienne.  
-Lunard, qu'as-tu ?  
-Laisse-moi ; répèta t'il.  
-Vas au moins à l'infirmerie, tu es blessé.  
-Je cicatrise déjà mais mon cœur sera à jamais engloutit dans les ténèbres ; gémit Remus, l'air absent.  
-Dis moi ce qui se passe ! ordonna Sirius, le secouant par les épaules.  
-Vas voir ta « petite sœur » comme tu l'appelles et demande-lui, si elle ne te ment pas, tu sauras.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-La vérité.  
-Où est-elle ? l'interrogea rudement le garçon, qui commençait à avoir peur.  
Remus eut un rictus cruel, suivit d'un ricanement.  
-Dans le dortoir des Serpentards certainement… Cette petite traînée…  
A l'entente de ce mot, Sirius gifla violemment son ami, mis hors de lui.  
-JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'ELLE AINSI !  
Remus avait le sourire d'un dément.  
-La vérité fâche toujours, hein, Patmol ? Demande lui ce qu'elle fout avec Rogue, demande-lui pourquoi est-ce qu'elle à la peau si froide dès que la nuit tombe, tu verras.  
-Tu n'es pas toi-même ; fit Sirius avec répulsion, lui lâchant les épaules.  
-Si… Mais elle non ! A moins qu'elle n'ai toujours joué, à moins qu'elle ai toujours été fausse…  
Remus avait toujours ce sourire forcé, semblable à un masque grimaçant. Son ami l'attrapa de nouveau par le col, approchant son visage menaçant tout près du sien.  
-Explique-toi, immédiatement où je te bute ! Je te préviens, t'as intérêt de me convaincre.  
-Elle sort avec ce petit fumier de Rogue…  
-Perdu ! rugit Sirius.  
Il se leva, dominant la forme assise de Remus de toute sa taille.  
-Où est-elle ?  
-A l'infirmerie…  
Sirius étouffa un juron et disparu rapidement par le trou du portrait.

Sirius entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, un terrible pressentiment l'étreignant. Madame Pomfresh était de dos, occupée à administrer des soins à une personne aux cheveux blonds. Une seconde personne, assise sur une chaise, semblait veiller sur le malade.  
En deux pas, Sirius fut près d'eux et ses yeux s'élargirent sous le coup de la peur soudaine qu'il ressentait.

« Elle sort avec ce petit fumier de Rogue… »

Devant ses yeux horrifié, Rogue se tenait au chevet de Livia.


	10. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Chapitre 10 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire :

Le regard acéré de Sirius passa plusieurs fois de suite de Livia, étendue sans connaissance, à Rogue, le barrage contenant sa colère se fissurant un peu plus à chaque instant, l'aveuglant progressivement d'une haine implacable.  
Le Serpentard le fixait aussi, froid et immobile, pareil à une statue de marbre. Il sentait que ses véritables ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, cependant ce n'était pas la peur qui transparaissait dans ses yeux mais une volonté farouche de défendre son amour pour Livia contre vents et marées.  
Achevant de s'occuper de la jeune fille, Mrs Pomfresh se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, annonçant d'une voix un peu sèche :  
-Mr Black, cette demoiselle à besoin de repos, vous ne pouvez rester.  
Sans sortir Rogue de son champ de vision, le jeune homme répondit entre ses dents :  
-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je voudrais juste dire deux ou trois petites choses à Rogue.  
Il avait prononcé ce nom avec la plus extrême répulsion, comme si son rival avait été une sorte d'insecte particulièrement répugnant. L'infirmière le dévisagea un instant avec scepticisme mais elle s'éloigna en maugréant contre les élèves têtus qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et empêchaient le repos de leurs camarades.

Dès que Pomfresh eut le dos tourné, Sirius, s'approcha de Rogue qui s'était levé. Dans un éclair, il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, le soulevant de terre.  
-Tu as de la chance d'être ici… souffla t'il avec une haine non dissimulée. Met un seul pied dehors et je te démolis ta sale tronche de Serpentard… Tu vas regretter de t'être approché de Livia…  
Après un bref coup d'œil à son amie, paisiblement endormie, il lâcha Rogue qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, se contentant de gratifier Sirius de son regard le plus méprisant.  
Son opposant était presque sortit quand Rogue lança cruellement :  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai sût l'écouter contrairement à certains…

Sirius claqua fortement la porte derrière lui mais il s'adossa au panneau de bois, la respiration saccadée. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, se mordant la lèvre, les paroles de son ennemi pénétrant son cœur comme une lame acérée.  
Livia et Rogue… Ensembles ? … Cela ne pouvait être réel. Il se sentait terriblement coupable, terriblement mal, les évènements le dépassant et s'enchaînant sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir.  
Marchant en aveugle dans tout le château, il ne pouvait que ressasser encore et encore dans sa tête les derniers faits que lui avait apportés le lever du jour. Il se sentait perdu, trahis par sa meilleure amie. Des larmes coulaient au rythme de ses pas, creusant sur son visage hagard deux fleuves tumultueux. Rogue avait raison – bien que l'admettre lui coûta beaucoup – il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à retrouver Livia lorsqu'elle avait disparue et celle ci ne lui confiait plus rien depuis la rentrée.  
Perdu dans sa douleur, il n'entendit pas le pas léger d'Ange, frôlant le sol dallé.  
La jeune fille de l'âge de Livia aimait tendrement Sirius sans jamais avoir osé lui parler et elle espérait toujours attirer un jour son attention. Inquiétée par l'absence de Livia lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée, mue par un mauvais pressentiment, elle s'était lancée à sa recherche. Dès qu'elle vit Sirius, elle comprit que quelque chose d'immuable se préparait.  
-Euh… Black… Sirius ? appela t'elle timidement, ne sachant comment réagir.  
Le jeune homme se retourna vivement.  
-Quoi ? lâcha t'il un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Euh… Oui ? Qu'y a t'il ?  
-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela.  
Ange se tenait maintenant face à lui, le troublée par les larmes qu'elle lui voyait verser pour la première fois.  
-Laisse tomber, c'est rien… répliqua Sirius en s'essuyant les yeux du plat de la main.  
-Cela concerne Livia, pas vrai ?  
-Non, non… mentit-il baissant la tête, la lame qui entaillait son cœur le tourmentant de plus en plus.  
-Où est-elle alors ? Que ce passe t'il ? insista Ange.  
Elle releva son visage d'une main pour le forcer à la regarder  
-A l'infirmerie… Elle… Je… balbutia Sirius avant d'abandonner tout à coup la lutte, n'en pouvant plus, brisé par la puissance de son chagrin.  
Il attira Ange contre lui dans une sorte de mouvement involontaire et se remit à pleurer. Celle-ci ne sut que faire pendant quelques secondes avant de l'entourer de ses bras, le consolant par de douces caresses, son cœur battant la chamade.  
Le temps parut se suspendre un instant puis soudain, le Gryffondor se recula.  
-Hum… Excuse moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…  
-Ce n'est rien… Veux-tu parler ? demanda t'elle doucement.  
-Non… Non… Merci… excuse-moi de t'avoir embêté.  
Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, pudique dans sa douleur.  
Ange le regarda s'exiler, un voile de chagrin couvrant son regard.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider à apaiser ta peine… souffla t'elle avant de rejoindre Livia à l'infirmerie.

Rogue, toujours au chevet de Livia, méditait sur les paroles de Sirius. Les menaces qu'il avait proférées ne l'effrayaient pas, il était habitué à en recevoir cent par jour et puis, si les Maraudeurs lui tombaient dessus, il l'aurait bien cherché, après tout, c'était à cause de lui que Livia était à l'infirmerie.  
Ce qui lui faisait peur n'était pas là. Comment réagirait Livia à son réveil ? Accepterait-elle de l'écouter ou bien le fuirait-elle ?  
Il hésitait entre la laisser seule, aller en cours puis lui donner rendez-vous quelque part pour lui parler et attendre ici qu'elle revienne à elle.  
La première solution lui apparaissait comme la meilleure à cause de sa culpabilité, ne voulant pas se tenir à son chevet comme si de rien n'était. Il devait d'abord racheter sa faute en souffrant comme il l'avait fait souffrir.

Rogue s'assit sur le bord du lit, contemplant tristement le visage de sa petite amie. D'une main tendre, il poussa une mèche d'or qui barrait son front, caressant sa joue et ses lèvres d'un mouvement délicat et amoureux. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de cette joue pâle qu'il avait frappée. Les larmes aux yeux, il se pencha sur elle et embrassa doucement le bouton de rose de ses lèvres.  
- J'espère que tu accepteras de m'écouter lorsque je parviendrais à te dire les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi… glissa t'il à son oreille.  
Il la regarda encore quelques éphémères minutes avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce le cœur lourd.

Une semaine était passée, le mois d'octobre apportant un temps froid et nuageux, la grisaille extérieure paraissant se répercuter sur le moral des élèves.  
Il semblait à Livia que ses tourments ne connaîtraient jamais de fin. Depuis sa dispute avec Remus et Severus, elle passait ses journées murée dans le silence. Elle avait abandonné la bande des Maraudeurs et restait maintenant avec sa camarade de chambre, Ange Barton, et sa sœur Célia, se rapprochant de cette dernière dans son malheur. Ange, jolie brune aux yeux verts, avait accueilli avec plaisir son amie avec elle, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas toujours ce qui se passait pour qu'elle soit ainsi plongée dans une telle détresse morale mais respectant son silence malgré ses interrogations. Les Maraudeurs semblaient avoir abandonné la jeune fille. Lily était bien venu lui demander ce qui se passait mais Livia avait refusé de la mêler à ses histoires en lui confiant ses problèmes.  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi même Sirius et James l'abandonnaient, eux qui avaient toujours été là pour elle. Elle se demandait jour et nuit si ce qu'elle avait fait était vraiment aussi grave que cela. Au fond de son cœur, elle leur en voulait, ainsi qu'à Rogue.  
Livia songeait sans cesse à cette nuit où tout avait basculé, malade rien qu'en repensant aux yeux fous de chagrin de Severus lorsqu'elle avait fuie et à l'expression du visage de Remus lorsqu'il lui avait intimé l'ordre de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.  
Elle avait obéis à cette dernière injonction malgré son désir de se justifier et elle se tenait à distance raisonnable du loup-garou. En elle, cette tragédie avait changé beaucoup de choses. Son cœur ne balançait plus entre deux. Elle avait enfin fait son choix.  
Il y avait trois jours de cela, elle s'était ouverte à sa sœur, incapable de garder plus longtemps un tel poids en elle. La fillette avait longuement écouté, comprenant parfaitement la détresse où était plongée Livia, puis elle l'avait consolée et apaisé, aidant cette dernière à mieux comprendre la déchirure qui striait son âme.

Ce matin là, elle déjeunait en compagnie d'Ange quant un hibou d'un noir de geais fendit l'air au milieu des rapaces postiers qui apportaient comme tous les matins d'innombrables lettres et colis à tous les élèves de l'école, pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de Livia.  
Celle-ci, étonnée, ne reconnaissant pas l'animal, détacha d'une main tremblante l'enveloppe parcheminée attachée à sa patte. Le hibou poussa un léger hululement et s'envola, frôlant le visage de la jeune fille du bout de son aile.  
Livia tourna l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, lisant son nom, écrit à l'encre noire sur l'ivoire du parchemin. Aucun nom d'expéditeur ne figurait au verso. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la missive d'une main anxieuse.  
« Livia,  
Pardonne-moi de ne pas venir te demander cela en face mais voudrais-tu venir ce soir, vers minuit, dans la salle d'enchantements ? Le moment est venu de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.  
Je comprendrais que tu refuses mais je voudrais pouvoir effacer ma faute.  
Envois moi ta réponse s'il te plait.  
Severus »  
Le cœur battant, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards, cherchant Rogue des yeux mais celui ci était déjà partit. 

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ange avec curiosité, avisant la lettre.  
-Euh… rien du tout ! s'exclama Livia, cachant la missive dans l'une de ses poches d'un geste nerveux.  
Son amie prit un air peiné.  
-Tu sais, je ne te trahirais pas. Pourquoi as-tu si peu confiance en moi ?  
Livia baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre  
-Je… En fait c'est une très longue histoire… et aussi je ne veux pas qu'en sachant ce qui se passe, tu me tournes le dos…  
-Ne dit pas de bêtises. Allez, viens, allons en cours, tu me la raconteras en route.  
La jeune fille lui raconta alors tout de l'histoire, depuis sa morsure par le vampire jusqu'à la courte invitation de Severus.  
-Je comprends mieux ton problème… dit posément Ange quant elle eut finit. Mais tu sais, je crois que tu devrais répondre présente au rendez-vous de Rogue. Après tout, tu n'as rien à perdre et je suis sûre que toi et lui, ça pourrait marcher.  
Livia scruta sa camarade de chambre, un profond sentiment de gratitude l'envahissant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment seule.

Rogue se laissa glisser dos au mur, attendant pour entrer en cours de métamorphose. Son ventre lui faisait mal, il souhaitait de tout son cœur recevoir une réponse de la part de Livia. Quelque chose lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :  
-Officiellement, elle est toujours ta petite amie…  
Cette constatation le réchauffa un peu, lui redonnant espoir.  
La décision de parler à la jeune fille ne lui était pas venue par hasard.

Severus marchait tristement jusqu'à sa salle commune, absorbé par ses pensées, quant soudain, quelqu'un l'avait fait tomber à l'aide d'un sort. Se redressant tant bien que mal, il sentit son estomac se contracter.  
Dans l'ombre se tenaient, terribles et menaçantes, les silhouettes de Sirius, James et Remus ; Peter se trouvait derrière eux, un air avide se peignant sur son visage rond.  
Sirius avança d'un pas, se découvrant dans la lumière incertaine du couloir.  
-Alors Servilus… Tu croyais pouvoir échapper à ta punition ?  
-Cassez-vous ! avait sifflé Rogue.  
-Bien sûr… Mais seulement quant tu auras payé… avait répliqué James.  
Les trois Gryffondors entouraient maintenant le Serpentard aussi droits et inflexibles qu'un mur infranchissable. Rogue s'empara de sa baguette magique, bien décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau mais Remus pointa sa propre baguette sur lui, des cordes s'enroulèrent autours de ses chevilles et il tomba à genoux.  
Les trois compères éclatèrent de rire, imités par Peter, un peu en retrait, profitant du spectacle.  
-Vous rendez vous compte, mes chers amis, que ce minable a osé poser ses lèvres infectes sur celles de notre douce Livia… annonça Sirius d'un ton de juge.  
James et Remus hochèrent la tête d'un air d'approbation.  
-Et que celle ci n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher…poursuivit Sirius.  
Nouveaux hochements de tête.  
-Ceci étant dit, je vous invite à apprécier ma sentence : Severus Rogue, pour ton crime tu subiras le juste châtiment de ta témérité. Etes-vous d'accord mes amis ?  
-Oui ; répondirent en cœur Remus et James, la lumière vacillante des torches pendues aux murs leur conférant des allures de statues de bronze sorties d'un autre âge.

Devant ce simulacre de procès, Rogue sentit une haine meurtrière s'insinuer dans ses veines comme un venin.  
-Vos histoires n'ont pas de prise sur moi… murmura t'il, très bas, avec derrières ses mots, une envie de tuer de plus en plus violente. Vous êtes jaloux parce que Livia s'est tourné vers moi. Mais si elle l'a fait, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Laissez-moi ; elle n'est pas un objet dont vous avez l'exclusivité.

Rogue s'était levé, défaisant les cordes qui liaient ses chevilles et les bravaient tour à tour, dardant sur chacun d'eux un regard accusateur, sa voix n'était plus la même, enflammée par le désir de se battre, de mériter cette fille qui peuplait ses rêves. Aucun de ses bourreaux ne bougeait, pris de cours par ces mots qui les blessaient plus encore qu'un sortilège de douleur. Se tournant vers Remus, Rogue poursuivit avec plus de force dans la voix :  
-Toi, Lupin, tu me condamne mais as-tu seulement bien agit avec elle ? Quant tu as sus ce qu'elle était, tu l'as repoussée ! Lorsque j'ai deviné son secret, j'ai essuyé les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, j'ai apaisé son cœur du mieux que j'ai put. Comment veux-tu qu'elle veuille te faire confiance après cela ? Comment veux-tu avoir son amour ?  
Remus poussa une sorte de grognement, provenant des tréfonds de son âme, roulant comme un puissant tambour et, en un bond formidable, il fut sur Rogue, le renversant sous son poids, frappant le Serpentard sans retenue. Du sang gicla de la bouche de Rogue, rendant fou le loup-garou, que cette odeur humaine excitait. Il aurait tué si James et Sirius ne l'avaient retenu.

Sirius toisa son ennemi, roulé en boule sur le sol pour se protéger des coups, et, tout à coup, un sentiment de pitié empli son cœur. Il avait raison, de quel droit le punissait-il ? Livia avait beau être comme sa petite sœur, cela ne lui donnait en aucun cas le droit de se mêler de ses affaires de cœur. Libre à elle de choisir celui qu'elle aimerait, même si cet amour n'était autre que Rogue.  
Le Serpentard releva prudemment la tête, n'entendant plus que le bruit de la respiration irrégulière de Remus. Il sursauta quant Sirius tendit le bras vers lui mais ce dernier se contenta de le relever d'une main ferme et autoritaire. Sirius toussota légèrement.  
-Je te prit de m'excuser, j'ai mal agit – nous avons tous mal agit – envers toi. Tu as raison, Livia n'est pas notre propriété et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir avec toi.  
Rogue ne souffla mot, totalement éberlué par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, ne sachant comment se comporter face à ce revirement soudain.  
-Tu m'as prouvé que tu comprenais assez bien Livia ; poursuivit le bel adolescent. Ainsi, je ne m'opposerait plus à votre relation. Je te la confie.  
-Ah ? euh… Ben… Cool alors… balbutia Rogue, hallucinant de plus en plus.  
James lui jeta un regard neutre et s'éloigna en maintenant toujours fermement Remus par un bras pour l'empêcher de se ruer de nouveau vers leur ennemi commun. Sirius commença à s'en retourner mais il fit brusquement volte face et pointa sur Rogue un index agressif.  
-Mais ne t'imagine pas que ce que je viens de dire fait de nous de grands amis. Si tu fait le moindre mal à Livia, je te tue, c'est clair ?  
Severus hocha sèchement la tête et répliqua froidement :  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Black, je n'ai pas l'intention de me lier à toi et tes potes…Je ne suis pas suicidaire !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, Rogue se leva, entrant dans la salle de cours, priant pour recevoir la réponse de Livia.  
Ce ne fut qu'à midi qu'un hibou apporta la réponse qu'il espérait tant, les deux simples mots élégamment inscrits traçant dans son cœur un arc-en-ciel de joie brute.  
« Je viendrais »…

Il était minuit moins dix quant Livia se faufila hors de sa salle commune en direction de la salle d'enchantements. Un frisson la parcourut au moment d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Rogue était déjà là, lui tournant le dos, accoudé à la fenêtre, incapable d'affronter le regard de la jeune fille malgré le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à la revoir.  
Celle ci demeurait à quelques pas de lui, ne sachant comment réagir, son pouls s'accélérant sous l'effet de l'émotion teinté de crainte qu'elle éprouvait en le revoyant.  
-S… Severus ? appela t'elle doucement, tremblant légèrement malgré elle.  
Le jeune homme inspira profondément, sentant que venait le moment où son destin allait se jouer arrivait.  
-E… excuse-moi…  
Sa voix s'était étranglée dans sa gorge et ce fut une sorte de plainte très basse qui sortit de ses lèvres. Livia n'avait pas bougé, ne sachant que faire, ses sens de Vampire captant l'odeur salée des larmes.  
-Excuse moi… parvint à articuler péniblement Rogue. Je… Je sais que rien ne sera plus comme avant après ce que je t'ai fait mais… je voulais te… dire certaines choses… qui me tiennent à cœur… M'écouteras-tu ?

Livia ne répondit pas immédiatement, réfléchissant intensément. Une part d'elle-même désirant lui donner une chance et une autre combattant cela. Il lui avait fait plus mal encore par ses coups que par ses paroles mais elle avait mérité cela en embrassant Remus. Elle l'avait trahit et blessé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. Malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir – ne l'avait-il pas aidé quant elle en avait eut le plus besoin ? – alors elle répondit dans un souffle aussi léger qu'un zéphire :  
-Oui…

Avalant péniblement sa salive, il commença d'une voix un peu moins mal assurée malgré les pleurs qui coulaient le long de ses joues blêmes :  
-Quant je t'ai vu embrasser Lupin, j'ai perdu la tête… Je… je ne voulais pas que ça aille si loin… Je ne savais même pas tout ce qui s'était en réalité passé entre vous deux… Mais j'ai eut tellement mal… c'était si douloureux de te voir dans les bras d'un autre… J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur… Je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre que moi… Je… Je sais que je suis impardonnable mais… mais je ne veux pas te perdre, cette simple idée me rends malade… Parce que… tu m'es plus chère que tout au monde… J'aurais voulu te dire ces mots dans un contexte différent… J'aurais tellement voulu être capable de veiller sur toi, de te protéger mais… j'en suis incapable même si… même si, moi je t'aime Livia…  
Un sanglot plus brutal que les précédents l'empêcha de continuer.  
Livia resta pétrifiée quelques secondes devant cet aveu, tout son être irradiant de bonheur. Ces mots qu'elle avait toujours rêvés entendre, quelqu'un les lui offrait enfin. Sa voix ne lui obéissait plus. Elle aurait voulu lui crier dessus, se venger des coups qu'elle avait reçu mais le voir si misérable, si profondément sincère, endormais sa colère, la lui faisait oublier. Elle l'aimait mais, quant elle s'en était rendue compte, il avait été trop tard. Elle marqua une ultime hésitation avant de s'approcher de Rogue, toujours accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et de l'envelopper amoureusement par derrière, déposant sa tête contre son dos. Elle pleurait maintenant en accord avec lui, sentant combien il avait pu lui manquer.

Rogue fit immédiatement volte face dès qu'il sentit son corps contre le sien et la serra dans ses bras, pleurant sur son épaule, enfouissant son visage dans la soie de ses cheveux, voulant ne plus jamais la lâcher et Livia, mi-pleurant, mi-riant de bonheur, se laissa envahir par la force de son amour. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux corbeau. Il lui semblait que son cœur explosait tant sa joie était intense.  
-Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi ; avoua t'elle en un faible bruissement de sa voix aux variations infinies.

Elle l'avait fait, elle avait laissé son cœur s'exprimer et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant ces retrouvailles s'évanouis quand le Léthé qui coulait sur les lèvres de son amant entra en contact avec les siennes.

« Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi. »

Elle ignorait que ce vœu se réaliserait au-delà de toutes ses espérances, pour le meilleur… et pour le pire…


	11. Envers et contre tous

Alors, tout d'habord je voulait commencer par remercier tous les reviewer et revieweuses qui se sont donné la peine de me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir. Je précise pour que tout soit clair que cette fiction est déjà terminée et mise sur deux autre sites. Le tome deux en est même à deux chapitres. Eh oui, cette fic est en deux tomes, vous serez pas débarassé de moi de sitôt! Je met donc la suite et fin de cette fic et n'oubliez pas une petite review en passant pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je publierait bientôt ici le tome deux alors patience et bonne lecture.

Silvana

Chapitre 11 : Envers et contre tous :

« Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? » « Wild et Rogue… » « Ensembles ? » « Je les ais vus à Prés-au-Lard… »

Ces derniers temps, l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Livia ne captait plus que cette rumeur. Tout Poudlard s'interrogeait sur sa relation avec Severus Rogue, l'irascible Serpentard, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendus ensemble à Prés-au-Lard lors du précédent week-end.  
Les élèves les plus ouverts – à majorité féminine - trouvaient cet amour shakespearien totalement adorable. Les plus réfractaires se scandalisaient de cette relation existant malgré la rivalité et la haine quasi viscérale que se vouait Gryffondors et Serpentards.  
Cependant, bien que Livia eut à faire face au dédain de ses camarades de maison, elle se moquait de leur opinion. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle ne renoncerait pas à son amour pour le jeune homme. Ange et Célia la soutenaient dans cette épreuve, toujours présentes à ses côtés.  
Célia était la plus enthousiaste dans sa joie de revoir sa sœur sourire à nouveau, bien que les Maraudeurs évitassent encore leur ancienne amie. La petite fille avait même été jusqu'à aller voir Rogue dans le plus grand secret pour vérifier si le garçon était bien digne de l'amour que lui vouait Livia.

Severus se trouvait à la bibliothèque, absorbé par la lecture d'un roman qu'il jugeait particulièrement palpitant quand Célia s'était assise face à lui, portant un regard incisif au garçon qui disait aimer sa sœur.  
-Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? demanda t'elle.  
Severus l'avait dévisagée, intrigué.  
-Tu es la sœur de Livia, non ?  
L'intéressée ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, appuyant ses coudes sur le bois de la table. Elle le scruta un moment, imprimant à son visage enfantin un air d'intense réflexion.  
- C'est vrai que, finalement, tu as du charme ; déclara t'elle, le menton posé sur ces petites mains joliment potelées.  
Rogue ouvrit des yeux ronds, n'en revenant pas puis, tout à coup, il récupéra son expression sérieuse habituelle, fronçant les sourcils.  
-Que me veux-tu ?  
-Je veux m'assurer que Livia est entre de bonnes mains parce que c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire d'une manière aussi belle que depuis que vous sortez ensemble.  
L'ombre d'un sourire joua sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.  
-Elle sourit toujours magnifiquement et, de toute façon, elle est belle même en larmes !  
-En tout cas, vu avec quelle tendresse elle parle de toi, elle est vraiment amoureuse mais toi, l'aimes-tu ?  
Rogue s'empourpra gêné mais la situation l'amusait malgré lui.  
-Je ne crois pas que cela concerne une enfant de ton âge…  
-Oh, ça va ! Ne me traite pas comme une gamine, je connais ce genre de choses ! se renfrogna la jolie petite-fille.  
-Si tu y tiens vraiment… oui, je l'aime.  
-Tu as l'air sincère, tes yeux ne mentent pas, ils brillent dès que je prononce son prénom.  
-Dis-moi, tu es sûre d'avoir onze ans ?  
Célia éclata de son rire pur semblable à une jolie clochette d'argent.  
-Certaine ! N'importe quel être un peu plus évolué qu'un Ver à Crasse peut voir ta douceur. Tu ne la cache pas si profondément… En fin de compte tu es plutôt sympa.  
- C'est trop d'honneur ! répliqua Rogue d'un air enjoué, inclinant la tête.  
-Je te confie Livia mais gare à toi si tu lui fais du mal ! menaça t'elle gravement, pointant un doigt dodu sur son interlocuteur.  
Ce dernier sourit franchement avant de déclarer, le plus sérieusement du monde, plaçant sa main droite sur son cœur :  
-Je la défendrais et m'occuperais d'elle, tu as ma parole…

Rogue se laissa tomber à la table des Serpentards avec un soupir de soulagement. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante, comme tous les lundis, qui étaient sans conteste le jour le plus chargé et il appréciait de s'asseoir enfin tranquillement devant un bon repas. Depuis que circulait la rumeur de sa liaison avec Livia, ses condisciples le mettaient plus que jamais à l'écart. Tout à coup, le bruit vif et clair d'un couteau frappant sur du verre lui fit dresser la tête pour découvrir que Dumbledore s'était levé.

Quand toute la salle fut silencieuse, le directeur prit la parole de son habituelle voix aimable.  
-Je profite de votre réunion en ce lieu où l'esprit et le corps sont au repos pour vous informer que cette année, Halloween tombant un samedi, nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal en cette occasion.  
Aussitôt, la pièce fut envahie par les acclamations d'élèves ravis et Rogue sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Hasardant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il croisa celui de Livia et rougit, reportant son attention sur son assiette.  
Dumbledore attendit que le calme ne revienne avant de poursuivre.  
-Les élèves de première et de deuxième année ne pourront s'y rendre à moins d'être invité par un élève plus âgé. Bonne soirée à vous tous.  
Une vague de déception assaillit les élèves trop jeunes mais tous se levèrent comme un seul homme dans un grand brouhaha joyeux. Dans la cohue qui se pressait pour passer la porte, Rogue se retrouva près de Livia comme par magie. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux, la marée hétérogène passant autours de leurs deux silhouettes sans les voir. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ils restèrent à se contempler à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, perdant conscience du monde alentour. Les joue de Livia se colorèrent d'une pointe écarlate lorsque son petit ami lui glissa tendrement à l'oreille en passant à côté d'elle :  
- J'aimerais que nous allions à ce bal tous les deux…  
L'instant d'après il avait disparu, happé par la foule.

Le regard de Lucius Malefoy étincela quand il passa près de Livia et Rogue et il s'éloigna silencieusement, une lueur maléfique habitant ses prunelles.

Livia resta plantée à l'endroit où Severus l'avait quitté, désormais seule, debout au milieu du couloir silencieux et désert. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle se sentait très heureuse de l'invitation de Rogue mais, vu sous un certain angle, cela l'effrayait. Etre sa cavalière au bal signifiait forcément officialiser leur liaison et elle avait peur du jugement des autres.

Des larmes perlèrent sous ses paupières, baignant ses longs cils noirs et recourbés de leur pureté salée. Elle repensait à la trahison – car c'est ainsi qu'elle ressentait leur réaction vis à vis d'elle – de ses quatre meilleurs amis. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, pleurant des larmes amères. Sirius surtout lui manquait, lui qui avait toujours été présent auprès d'elle, lui apportant son sourire chaleureux et si séduisant ainsi que sa gentillesse sans bornes comme autant de précieux trésors. James aussi lui manquait avec son entrain coutumier et sa joie de vivre.  
Elle avait vécu auprès des Maraudeurs tant de joies mais aussi tant de peines, partageant avec eux un si grand nombre de choses qu'elle avait fini par les considérer comme des membres à part entière de sa famille. Leur présence lui faisait énormément défaut.

Sirius expira tristement. Les Maraudeurs étaient assis en cercle près du feu et la mélancolie les enveloppaient, Peter était déjà monté se coucher.  
- C'est triste d'être sans Livia ; dit sinistrement le beau brun aux cheveux longs. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais ma conduite me dégoûte…  
-Hm… acquiesça James, les pensées dans le vague.  
-Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle pactise avec l'ennemi ? répliqua Remus d'un ton acide.  
-Peut être mais, après tout, elle est suffisamment grande pour agir à sa guise… continua Sirius.  
-Alors pour toi, ce n'est pas important ? Tu la laisse s'acoquiner avec un gars mouillé jusqu'au cou dans la Magie Noire sans lui en tenir rigueur ? s'emporta le blond.  
-Ce n'est pas ça… enfin, si mais… elle me manque ! Plus rien n'est pareil depuis que nous l'évitons…  
-Je suis d'accord avec Patmol ; ajouta James, sortant de son mutisme. Après tout, elle ne nous a rien fait. Je trouve que cette histoire a prit des proportions trop grandes par rapport au fait. Rogue est ce qu'il est mais si elle l'aime c'est bien qu'il doit y avoir une raison, non ?  
-Je conçois que tu puisses être jaloux Lunard ; poursuivit Sirius. Mais tu n'as aucun droit sur elle. Tu as changé depuis quelque temps, n'étais-ce pas toi qui, jadis, nous empêchais de trop tourmenter Servillus ?  
Remus fixa tour à tour Sirius et James.  
-Quel sort a t'elle bien pu vous jeter pour que vous soyez ainsi accrochés à elle ? souffla t'il avec hargne.  
-Aucun et tu le sais parfaitement. Aurais-tu, dans ta rancœur, déjà oubliée tout ce qu'elle à pu faire pour chacun d'entre nous ou bien la jalousie qui te ronge te voile t'elle à ce point l'esprit ? repartit Sirius avec un reniflement dédaigneux à l'encontre de son ami, agacé de son attitude.  
Le loup-garou demeura coi, baissant la tête avec affliction.  
-Nous savons que tu tiens à elle autant que nous, voir plus, mais il ne faut pas que cet amour t'empêche de l'autoriser à être heureuse ; murmura James, passant un bras compatissant autours de ses épaules.  
Brusquement, le masque de dureté du jeune homme se brisa et il fondit en larmes.  
-Bien sûr que je l'aime… A en mourir ! Mais… mais c'est si dur pour moi de la savoir dans les bras de ce type… Je voudrais tellement ne pas être si stupide et jaloux pourtant… pourtant j'aimerais qu'elle soit à moi… Maintenant je suis sûr qu'elle me déteste après ce que je lui ai dit…  
-Parle lui ; affirma Sirius. Je suis certain qu'elle t'écoutera. Excuse-toi auprès d'elle. Nous t'acceptons en temps que loup-garou, nous feront de même pour elle en temps que vampire.  
Remus renifla et s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main, hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Le moment de réparer ses fautes arrivait inexorablement.

Le bruit du portrait pivotant sur lui-même fit sursauter le groupe. Un pincement saisit Remus au cœur lorsqu'il vit Livia traverser la pièce en rasant les murs, évitant soigneusement de tourner son regard vers les Maraudeurs.  
Sirius se racla la gorge, c'était le moment ou jamais.  
-Euh… Livia ? Est-ce que… euh… On peut te parler s'il te plait ?  
La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher mais ne s'approcha pas pour autant.  
-Si c'est pour me demander si je sors avec Severus, c'est oui et je me fous de votre opinion ! lança t'elle d'une voix mal assurée et un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.  
-Non… ce n'est pas pour ça. Viens… hasarda timidement James.  
Elle s'approcha à cette injonction mais ces mouvements étaient pleins de méfiance et elle s'assit le plus à l'écart possible de leur cercle.  
Les Maraudeurs sentirent une masse leur tomber dans l'estomac lorsqu'ils entrevirent les traces qu'avaient laissées les larmes qu'elle avait versées.  
-Que me voulez-vous ? demanda t'elle d'un ton rogue.  
-Jeveumexcusez… dit Remus d'une seule traite.  
-Quoi ? s'étonna t'elle, tournant ses yeux brillant comme des étoiles vers son premier amour.  
-Je veux m'excuser auprès de toi pour ce que je t'ai dit… répéta t'il plus distinctement.  
Livia eut un petit rire sec, son visage se fermant.  
-Que dois-je répondre à cela ? Oui Remus, je te pardonne de m'avoir insulté, de m'avoir laissé tomber en apprenant ce que je suis ? Excuse-moi mais je ne croit pas que tu puisses t'en sortir aussi facilement…  
-Pourquoi pas ? tenta timidement son adversaire.  
-Parce que je me souvient encore du jour où j'ai appris que tu était un loup-garou ! s'emporta t'elle violemment, se levant et marchant à grands pas près de l'âtre, oubliant les deux autres, ne voyant plus que Remus. Parce que ce jour là je ne t'ai pas repoussé ! Parce que j'ai ressentit pour toi de la compassion et que j'ai voulu te venir en aide sans que je sache pourtant quoi faire pour te soulager ! Qu'as-tu fais, toi à part me dénigrer et ne voir plus que cette bête hideuse qui dort en moi tout en oubliant celle qui était ton amie ?  
-Livia… Je t'en prie pardonne lui et redevient notre amie… supplia Sirius en lui prenant le poignet.  
Les yeux de Livia se posèrent froidement sur la main du jeune homme et elle se dégagea d'une brusque secousse.  
-Laisse-moi ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? « Redevient notre amie » ? Est-ce moi qui vous ai laissé tomber ? Est-ce moi qui, sans savoir ce qui se passait, ai décidé de ne plus vous adresser la parole ? Severus m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé entre vous à l'infirmerie et ton attitude m'a dégoûté ! Moi qui croyais que toi au moins pourrait comprendre, je me trompait sur toute la ligne !  
Livia cacha son visage dans ses mains et laissa les larmes l'emporter de nouveau, tout son corps secoué par de violents sanglots.  
-Tu me dis de redevenir votre amie mais je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être moi ! gémit-elle.  
Comme si elle avait eut soudain honte de sa faiblesse, elle tamponna ses yeux avec un mouchoir, tournant le dos à ses opposants. Sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, triste dans le silence assourdissant qui avait envahi la pièce.  
- J'aime Severus parce qu'il m'a aidé et qu'il m'a comprit. Il a commis des erreurs mais à sût les rattraper en m'ouvrant tout simplement son cœur et en prononçant les mots qui me consolent. Voilà ce que j'aime chez lui, son côté maladroit mais toujours tendre et sa pureté car il a le cœur bien plus fragile et délicat que n'importe qui dans ce château…  
-… Et nous ? Que devons nous faire pour que tu pardonnes nos erreurs ? sollicita James pour la première fois.  
-Me promettre que vous ne me ferez plus jamais mal comme vous me l'avez fait… conclu Livia.  
Son visage fut de nouveau envahis par des perles de cristal lorsque les trois adolescents la serrèrent contre eux en murmurant :  
- C'est juré !

La veille du grand bal annoncé par Dumbledore, tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Les professeurs eux-mêmes avaient renoncé à faire cours normalement devant l'agitation des élèves. Il n'y avait pas dans tout le château une seule personne qui ne pensa pas à l'événement du lendemain soir.  
Severus n'échappait pas à cette règle. Il avait toujours considéré les fêtes comme une idiotie mais tout à coup, cela le préoccupait, sans doute à cause de la réponse de Livia à son invitation du lundi.

C'était le mercredi après-midi, après la fin des cours à midi pour tous les étudiants. Severus s'était installé dans le parc, sous un arbre malgré le froid et lisait tranquillement. Tout à coup, quelqu'un s'accroupit face à lui et chuchota :  
-Je savais que je te trouverais là… Tu aimes le froid.  
-Pas plus que le chaud mais il y a une chose que j'aime vraiment… la tiédeur de tes lèvres ; répondit-il, relevant la tête avec un sourire amoureux.  
Livia eut un petit rire et secoua la tête, se sentant plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.  
-Tu es un flatteur Rogue…  
L'intéressé fit la moue à l'entente de son nom de famille.  
-Si cela ne te plaît pas, je ne te dirais plus rien ; glissa t'il d'un air enjoué.  
-Ne dis rien mais embrasse moi… susurra t'elle, approchant son visage du sien, effleurant ses lèvres du doigt.  
Rogue obéit à cette injonction sans se faire prier. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils se levèrent pour s'étreindre joyeusement.

Rogue baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille collée contre son corps, promenant son regard sur elle, la détaillant comme pour graver son image en lui pour toujours. Il caressa d'un doigt les longs cils noirs et recourbés, suivit l'arrondi de son visage et de sa bouche avec une sorte d'émerveillement. Les cheveux d'or étincelaient comme jamais dans la lumière automnale, en harmonie parfaite avec les arbres tout de feu et de brun vêtus.  
Ses yeux glissèrent comme une caresse jusqu'au cou de Livia, protégé par une écharpe à rayures rouge et or et sa vision se voila quand il vit sa propre écharpe, aux couleurs des Serpentards, superposée à celle de Livia.

Quelque chose en lui le tourmenta à cette vue et la mélancolie l'envahit traîtreusement.  
-Regarde, Livia, cela définit parfaitement notre couple… Il est presque contre nature…murmura t'il, la voix prise, effleurant les deux bandes de laine douce.  
-Je ne vois pas les choses ainsi ; repartit très doucement la belle blonde. Je vois un signe des temps qui changent. Un jour peut-être que les Serpentards ne seront plus en guerre contre les Gryffondors. Un jour les mentalités changerons. Aujourd'hui avec tous les meurtres commis par Tu-Sais-Qui, tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde et les Serpentards sont mal vu car souvent plus sombres que les autres mais les gens ne sont pas encore très évolués et ne voient pas qu'il y a autant de Mangemorts qui sont d'anciens Serpentards que de Mangemorts issus d'autres horizons…

Le cœur du garçon se serra douloureusement. Comme il souffrait d'être un Mangemort, comme cela le répugnait ! Il appuya sa joue contre celle de sa compagne, laissant échapper un soupir.  
-Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches… souffla t'il à regret, s'en voulant de gâcher ce moment mais la culpabilité lui pesait trop.  
-Quoi ?  
Rogue inspira profondément, la serrant un peu plus contre lui, tout son être luttant contre la raison qui lui hurlait de se taire.  
-Si tu lui dis, tu la perdras…insinua pernicieusement quelque chose en lui.  
-Je… commença t'il, passant outre la petite voix.  
-Oui ?  
-Livia, je suis un Mangemort… annonça t'il brusquement, s'écartant d'elle.  
Livia demeura bouche bée, sentant son expression se décomposer brutalement. Rogue se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, rendu fou de douleur par son regard d'incompréhension et de tristesse, sans savoir que faire ni comment réagir. Il oscillait entre l'envie de s'enfuir vite et loin ou d'attendre sa réaction.  
L'adolescente tremblait un peu cependant, elle s'approcha de lui et dit d'une voix étouffée :  
-Depuis quant ?  
-Cet été ; avoua t'il, penaud, baissant la tête. Je dois te répugner maintenant, tu dois me détester …  
Livia démentit cela dans un léger signe et, quand elle le scruta, ces yeux ne contenaient aucune trace de peur ou de rejet. Elle acheva de venir à lui et se pelotonna dans la chaleur de ses bras. Elle le sentit pleurer sans bruit contre son cou. D'une main, elle caressa ses cheveux corbeau, l'embrassant sur la joue pour le consoler, l'apaiser, comme il l'avait fait pour elle.  
-Il en faudra plus que cela pour que je renonce à notre relation… Je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi…  
Rogue releva la tête, essuyant ses larmes, tentant un faible sourire.  
-Je… Puis-je « la » voir ? chuchota Livia, l'estomac contracté.

Son petit ami hocha lentement la tête et releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier sur son avant bras, dévoilant son terrible secret. Livia frissonna mais son doigt se tendit vers la marque noire, hésitant légèrement à mi-course. Lorsque l'index de son aimée atteignit l'endroit que seul Voldemort avait touché, le Mangemort ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un gémissement sous la légèreté de la caresse. Il eut tout à coup l'impression confuse d'être purifié par se contact comme si la caresse de Livia lui offrait une seconde chance, ouvrant ses yeux à un monde qui possédait bien des choses précieuses dont il n'aurait pris conscience qu'en cet instant. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres écarlate de sa compagne immortelle et lui murmura merci, incapable d'exprimer par des mots l'émotion qui l'inondait  
Ils restèrent enlacés à échanger de tendres baiser jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner ait sonnée. Rogue regardait Livia s'éloigner avec plus d'adoration dans les yeux qu'il n'en avait jamais eut quand celle ci se retourna et lui lança :  
-Au fait, pour le bal de samedi, je veux bien être ta cavalière !

Severus Rogue attendait, anxieux, debout devant l'escalier montant au dortoir des Gryffondors Il portait une robe de sorcier noire à reflets argent et une cape d'un vert profond retenue par une agrafe en argent en forme de serpent Ses cheveux, peignés avec soin, tombaient souplement sur ses épaules, quelques mèches tombant devant ses yeux d'un noir plus profond que la nuit. Ses prunelles insondables paraissaient animées d'une vie propre, animées par un feu ardent, conférant à tout son être un magnétisme puissant.  
En passant, les élèves de la maison rivale le dévisageaient, suspectant que sa présence en un tel lieu soit liée à Livia.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration avant de descendre l'escalier, saisissant d'une main nerveuse un pan de sa robe. Un sentiment d'excitation mêlé de crainte lui nouait les entrailles ; c'était son premier rendez-vous.  
Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une robe de velours rouge, dont la teinte carmine faisait incroyablement ressortir la blancheur de son teint. Un décolleté bordé de dentelle noire s'ouvrait sur d'aguichant appâts, dont la rondeur parfaite à demi dissimulée lançait alentour ses parfums interdits. Moulante jusqu'à sa taille, la robe s'évasait ensuite jusqu'au sol où elle formait une légère traîne. Les manches étaient remplacées par des gants en dentelle noire remontant au-dessus du coude, épousant l'arrondi parfait de ses bras longs et fins.  
Livia commença à descendre lentement, le cœur battant la chamade, ses cheveux dorés flottaient au rythme de ses pas, justes retenus pas deux tresses étroites partant des tempes et nouées sur le derrière de la tête. Pour la première fois, elle portait du maquillage, mettant à ce point ses yeux extraordinaires en valeur que nul ne pouvait soutenir son regard conquérant, comme si le soleil ardent s'était réfugié dans le brasier de ses prunelles irisées.

Lorsque Severus vit apparaître la séduisante jeune fille, il crut qu'un ange lui était apparut. Il se sentit soudain incapable de définir sa beauté avec des mots, même les plus beaux, comme si ceux ci n'auraient pu rendre qu'un reflet déformé et minime de la magnificence qui semblait irradier de chacune des particules qui composaient Livia. Toute la majesté du Vampire se trahissait dans ses gestes, rien ne pourrait jamais traduire sa beauté qui défiait l'imagination telle une sculpture somptueuse à la gloire d'une créature d'un autre monde et d'un autre temps.

Les deux amants se tenaient face à face, confus, ne sachant que dire. Severus s'inclina maladroitement et offrit son bras à la jeune fille.  
Tous deux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, bras dessus, bras dessous, dévoilant au autres élèves abasourdis l'amour qui les unissait. Des regards envieux ou perplexes fusaient de toutes parts. Ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, mal à l'aise mais heureux. Ils ne voulaient plus jamais devoir se cacher.

Leur destin était désormais scellé, envers et contre tous, dans la haine comme la joie, maintenant et à jamais…


	12. Deux étoiles

Chapitre 12 : Deux étoiles :

-Ange ? Je peux te parler une minute s'il te plaît ?  
Le jeune homme brun glissa sa main dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était anxieux, chassant les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Une pointe de rose colorait ses joues et son regard d'un noir plus profond que le plus sombre gouffre reflétait l'éclat incandescent des chandelles.  
La dénommée Ange releva la tête et ses lèvres pâles exprimèrent la surprise et l'incompréhension. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, balayant d'un regard glacé les rires des filles qui l'entouraient. Son cœur s'emballait en un galop tumultueux semblable à la course effrénée d'un cheval.  
Toujours sans un mot, elle se leva et suivit le garçon hors de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Elle s'adossa au mur, croisant les bras, attendant, les fins rubans de sa belle chevelure havane encadraient son visage au masque impassible mais en elle, un volcan grondait et embrasait son âme amoureuse.  
Sirius s'approcha au point de la frôler, sentant monter en lui son attrait pour cette fille si secrète et fermée qui l'avait un jour consolé sans une seule parole inutile, juste par la chaleur de son corps.  
Il entortilla l'une des mèches brunes, appréciant la douceur soyeuse de la chevelure de sa compagne. Ses doigts fins coururent lentement sur le pourtour ovale du visage à la peau mate, levé vers lui. Son index descendit sous le menton, attirant un peu plus vers lui le visage de la jeune fille en une tendre pression.  
Ange eut soudain conscience de la proximité du visage de l'adolescent, dont le regard perçant ne laissait échapper aucun des plus infimes mouvements de sa partenaire.  
Les lèvres minces de Sirius glissèrent comme en rêve pour parcourir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore du bouton de rose que formait la bouche d'Ange.  
Celle ci entendit plus que jamais son cœur tambouriner puissamment dans son sein. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu dans sa course, les lèvres du jeune homme qu'elle aimait en silence allaient entrer en contact avec les siennes d'un instant à l'autre.  
La main gauche de Sirius suivi le creux de sa taille, descendant dans une caresse se déposer sur ses hanches. Le cœur de l'adolescente battait presque au point de se rompre, elle était comme pétrifiée, prise au dépourvu.  
Sirius laissa ses yeux se fermer mais sa bouche ne rencontra jamais sa cible convoitée. Le baiser termina sa course sur la joue veloutée d'Ange qui venait de détourner la tête à l'instant crucial. D'une geste brusque, elle s'écarta de lui et lança, non sans froideur :  
-Je peux savoir à quoi tu t'amuses ?  
Sirius resta bouche bée, bras ballants devant cette réaction. Les yeux de la jeune fille envoyaient des éclairs furibonds dans sa direction.  
-Mais… Tu n'es pas contente ? Pourtant d'après Livia, tu es amoureuse de moi… balbutia t'il, sans comprendre.  
Ange se redressa comme un paon qui se rengorge, imprimant un frisson courroucé à la ligne de ses épaules.  
-Le Sirius que j'aime ne se conduit pas comme un goujat ! lâcha t'elle dans un murmure mais sa voix claqua comme un coup de feu dans le silence du couloir.  
Elle tourna les talons avec un mépris tangible, teinté de chagrin et de colère.  
Cependant Sirius la retint par le poignet, se sentant tout penaud.  
-Pardon… C'était stupide de ma part, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. Attends et discutons…  
Ange fit les gros yeux, comme devant un enfant qui viendrait de faire une bêtise.  
-Discutons ? …  
-Oui, puisque je ne peux te témoigner ce que je ressens par des actes, parlons-en.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-En fait… Voilà… Tu me plais, et j'aimerais bien sortir avec toi ; avoua t'il avec un aplomb déconcertant.  
-Minute papillon ! s'exclama Ange, levant les bras au ciel, totalement dépassée. Depuis quant est-ce que je t'intéresse ?  
-Depuis le matin où je t'ai croisé en revenant de l'infirmerie.  
-Ne te sentirais-tu pas un peu seul ces derniers temps par hasard ?  
-Non… Enfin si… Mais ce n'est pas le problème !  
-Justement, tout le problème est là ! répliqua t'elle, haussant la voix. Je te prends dans mes bras, tu te renseignes sur mes sentiments et comme cela à l'air d'être positif, tu t'imagines que tu peux m'embrasser et me demander de sortir avec toi comme cela, juste parce que tu te sens seul ! Désolée de te décevoir mais, moi, je ne marche pas ainsi, va donc voir ces glousseuses dans la Salle Commune, elles se pendront à ton cou !  
-En résumé, tu t'échafaudes que je ne suis qu'un sale type qui sort avec toutes les filles de l'école à condition qu'elles soient un peu jolies ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça, ne m'en fait pas dire plus que ce que je ne pense !  
-Mais bon dieu ! Que penses-tu alors ? s'agaça Sirius.  
Ange s'abîma dans la contemplation d'un paysage campagnard où une brise douce agitait les branches d'un chêne immense ; un corbeau passa dans le ciel bleu. Elle avait mal. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle envenime toutes les situations ?  
-Voilà ce que je pense ; dit-elle avec mélancolie. Je ne suis bonne qu'à nous faire nous disputer même si tu ne peux savoir combien j'ai pu rêver du jour où tes beaux yeux me verraient enfin.  
-Arrête ! s'écria t'il violemment.  
Ange sursauta et le regarda, surprise.   
-Pourquoi compliques-tu ce que tu ressens ? Pourquoi te laisses-tu aller à ton désespoir et t'accuses-tu sans cesse sans jamais voir les gens qui aimeraient être avec toi ? Si tu me plait, c'est qu'il y a une raison alors endigue un peu tes craintes ! proclama Sirius avec fougue.  
Ange baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Les paroles de Sirius touchaient à un point sensible et rudoyaient ses certitudes jusque là acquises. Elle se sentait les larmes aux yeux.  
-Non ; se dit-elle. Non, tu ne dois pas lui montrer ta faiblesse !  
Elle aspira profondément pour ne pas se laisser aller.  
-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Tu n'as pas à me juger, tu ne sais rien de moi ! s'emporta t'elle brusquement.  
- D'accord ! D'accord ! J'ai compris ! Mais dis-moi alors pourquoi tu me repousse !

Il avait crié, l'attrapant par les épaules pour la forcer à le voir. La jeune fille ne lutta pas contre cette étreinte puissante mais ses prunelles trahissait son désespoir, sa peur aussi mais surtout toute la rancœur qu'elle accumulait depuis des années et qui semblaient prête à crever comme un abcès.  
-Je te repousse parce que j'en ai marre d'être prise pour une imbécile, surtout par des garçons et puis aussi parce que c'est ta dernière année et qu'après je ne te verrais plus !  
Sa voix se brisa devant ses derniers mots. Elle avait mal, mal à en devenir folle. Elle qui aimait éperdument Sirius et rejetait ses avances à cause de cette stupide peur, tellement présente qu'elle en était presque physique, palpable et plus insoutenable que jamais.  
-De quoi as-tu peur… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… Et puis… Si nous sortons ensemble, rien ne dit que nous resterons un couple pour la vie…  
La voix du garçon s'était radoucie tandis qu'il la tenait toujours par les épaules, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Ange sentait les larmes lui picoter les yeux sous ses paupières baissées.  
- C'est justement ceci qui me fait peur… Je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi et souffrir lorsque tu me laisseras… avoua t'elle piteusement.  
Sirius poussa un soupir entre l'exaspération et la tendresse.  
-Mais enfin ! Si tu ne tente jamais rien, tu ne connaitras jamais rien ! C'est en connaissant des échecs qu'on avance, voyons ! moralisa t'il.  
De nouveau, Ange se libéra des mains qui la retenaient avec une violente secousse, elle n'en pouvait plus de toujours entendre les mêmes discours, de se voir faire la morale.  
-MAIS JE LE SAIS ! hurla t'elle, libérant toute son amertume avec l'énergie d'un torrent trop longtemps contenu. FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! QUI ES-TU POUR ME JUGER ? POUR ME CONDAMNER ? TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI ! TU NE SAIS RIEN… RIEN…  
Elle étouffa un hoquet, des sanglots rageurs la secouaient tout entière.  
Son compagnon eut l'air de recevoir une gifle. Alarmé, il s'approcha de nouveau mais elle tendis le bras pour le chasser. Elle avait enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.  
-Tu…es content ? Tu as réussit ? … Tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir fait pleurer… gémit-elle entre deux éructations, refusant de le conserver dans son champ de vision. Vas-y ! Va donc le raconter à tout le monde !  
Sirius la fixa avec compassion.  
-Ange… Je ne veux pas me moquer de toi, tu sais. Pleurer n'est pas une marque de faiblesse, au contraire ! Il faut avoir du courage pour oser pleurer parce que cela veut dire que tu affrontes ce qui te fait du mal, que tu oses voir tes souffrances en face. Pour moi, c'est la preuve d'une grande force… Et puis si je ne sais rien de toi tant pis… J'apprendrais !

La jeune fille se retourna et le considéra comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait réellement, au-delà de son physique charmeur qui lui retournait le cœur. Elle le pensait bellâtre sans cervelle mais tout à coup, elle prenait conscience de son esprit et de sa gentillesse. Elle détailla son visage qui la contemplait également, ses yeux suivant le contour de ses prunelles sombres, de ses cheveux dont l'obscure teinte se détachait sur sa peau aristocratique à la blancheur du lait.  
Tout à coup, elle se jeta contre lui et se remit à sangloter désespérément. Sirius, un peu surpris, l'enferma de ses bras et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
Le jeune homme laissa errer ses lèvres dans son cou, goûtant à la peau dorée qui l'attirait si irrésistiblement et cette fois ci, Ange se laissa faire, les dernières traces de ses pleurs disparaissant de ses joues. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, épousant la forme de son corps comme pour inscrire son empreinte en elle à tout jamais. Un désir sans borne consumait Sirius, le rendant fou de passion au contact de sa partenaire. Il laissa ses mains errer le long des hanches harmonieuses, épousant de ses mains la forme du bassin. Sa bouche courut sur les joues d'Ange qui gardaient un goût de sel, les effleurant de son souffle tiède. Les mains de la jeune fille agrippèrent passionnément la chemise de Sirius, s'accrochant à lui comme pour l'entraver et le garder près d'elle. Sentant cela, il laissa ses lèvres glisser jusqu'à celles d'Ange et cette dernière se sentit parcourue d'un long frisson intense de délice, abandonnée et offerte à ses tendres étreintes.

Lorsque, bien plus tard, elle se remémora ce moment, elle se souvint de quelque chose de très doux, baigné par les larmes qu'elle versait.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner sonna, Sirius se saisit de la main de sa nouvelle conquête et ils descendirent ainsi. Lorsque Livia les croisa, se rendant elle aussi à la Grande Salle, un air radieux illumina son fasciés bienveillant et doux. Ange lui rendit son sourire et c'est le cœur léger qu'ils franchirent ensemble la porte de la pièce.

La main glissée dans celle de Livia, Severus tremblait imperceptiblement. Tous ces regards braqués sur eux, tous ces visages qui les guettaient, l'effrayaient au plus au point. Il se sentait au bord de la nausée.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de fuir… Courage Severus, au moins une fois dans ta vie fais en preuve ! pensa t'il.  
Se forçant à demeurer impassible pour ne pas inquiéter sa petite amie, il continua d'avancer avec l'impression que la distance qui les séparaient des sièges les plus proches était interminable. Son regard anxieux croisa tout à coup celui de Lucius Malefoy et l'expression de ses yeux gris bleu métallique le glaça tout entier. Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il déglutit péniblement, incapable pourtant de se soustraire à ce regard d'acier, implacable et cruel. Il lui semblait que son esprit s'engourdissait, que le froid envahissaient peu à peu ses membres. Sa Marque des Ténèbres le picotait désagréablement, présageant les pires catastrophes.  
Livia, de son côté, ignorante du trouble malsain qui envahissait son amant, avançait la tête haute, pleine de mépris et de défis pour ceux qui osaient la critiquer – et il y en avait !  
Elle aperçut dans la foule James, Lily et Remus qui souriaient, sans beaucoup de conviction néanmoins pour les deux garçons. Se tournant vers Severus, elle chuchota :  
-Gardes-moi une place avec toi, je reviens tout de suite.

Le Serpentard sentit son pouls se précipiter lorsque la seule personne qui le maintenait encore conscient s'éloigna vers ses trois amis. La tête lui tournait, la peur lui nouait les entrailles. Lucius ne l'avait pas sortit une seule seconde de son champ de vision et lorsque Livia se retira, il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de la fille pendue à son bras et commença à avancer vers lui.  
Severus se hâta en direction des chaises alignées contre le mur, Lucius lui emboîta le pas. Jetant un regard paniqué par-dessus son épaule, il força l'allure, fou de panique, courant presque pour rejoindre les sièges, se faufilant là où la foule était la plus dense dans l'espoir de semer son camarade de classe. Las ! Lucius le rattrapa lorsqu'il allait s'asseoir.

Lucius Malefoy, Sang-Pur de la maison de Serpentard, fervent partisan de Lord Voldemort et dont la cruauté n'était plus à démontrer, posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon qui le fuyait, agrippant sa proie de son étau mortel.  
-Bonsoir Severus… chuchota t'il presque avec sensualité, en se penchant à l'oreille de Rogue.  
-Bonsoir Lucius… gémit ce dernier, terrifié, n'osant plus bouger un muscle.  
-Mignonne ta compagne… Elle est vraiment… à croquer. Son seul défaut, je crois, est d'être une Gryffondor… et une Sang de Bourbe…  
Rogue demeura muet, son cœur cognant à grands coups quelque part dans sa gorge.  
-Cela m'étonne beaucoup de toi, Severus ; poursuivit son interlocuteur avec un sourire de prédateur non dénué de charme. Je ne pensais pas que tu saurais un jour user de tes atout pour te jouer de ces créatures inférieures. Tu vois la fille là-bas ? Celle qui me sert de cavalière ? Et bien elle est à Serdaigle et je la sais totalement folle de moi. Elle est de l'espèce de ta petite amie… C'est ce qui rend la chose si… excitante. Je vais lui faire caresser le rêve de me « posséder » - il eut un petit rire - et puis quand j'aurais obtenu d'elle ce que je désire, je la laisserais tomber et prendrais plaisir à la voir souffrir…  
-Tu es immonde ! siffla Rogue entre ses dents.  
-Je sais ; répliqua le blond d'un ton léger. C'est ce qui me rend si proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu n'as pas oublié jusqu'à son existence du haut de ton nuage ?  
-Je sais qui il est.  
-Bien. Et je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'avoir de la distraction si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
Rogue démentit d'un signe de tête. La panique le suffoquait, Livia était en danger. Il avait fait la folie de croire qu'il pourrait sortir avec elle, lui ! Un Mangemort !  
-Je suis intimement persuadé que torturer une créature aussi séduisante ne pourra que le ravir…  
-Lucius, espèce de sale…  
Mais Rogue ne pût finir sa phrase.  
-Tututut, mon ami ! Surveille ton langage, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles… Passe une bonne soirée… ajouta t'il pernicieusement en voyant arriver Livia.

Rogue ferma les yeux, mortifié. Une masse écrasante s'était abattu sur ces maigres épaules, rongé de remords. Il sentit la présence de Livia près de lui mais il était incapable d'affronter son regard, de lui parler.  
-Eh devines, quoi ! Dumbledore fait venir le groupe des Crécelles, c'est génial ! s'exclama t'elle.  
Elle semblait si heureuse, si joyeuse… Comment pourrait-il lui gâcher sa soirée avec une nouvelle aussi terrible ?  
-Qui ? se força t'il à articuler avec un temps de retard.  
-Sev' ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta t'elle, le dévisageant, intriguée.  
-…  
Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y parvenait pas. Comment faire pour le lui dire d'ailleurs ? Il se sentait perdu, perdu dans un brouillard opaque.  
-Tu veux en parler ? murmura t'elle en glissant sa main sur sa joue.  
-…  
-Viens, sortons.  
Il se laissa entraîner, sans force, par sa main ferme. Il avait la sensation oppressante d'être plus mort que vif.  
La salle où Livia le guida était déserte et tranquille mais elle lui paraissait lugubre, telle une crypte froide et les tables faisaient comme des cercueils.  
- C'est ce Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Que t'as t'il mis en tête ?  
La voix de sa douce amie résonnait dans le silence, un peu hésitante mais son timbre clair lui apportait un peu de chaleur. Il était gelé jusqu'à la moelle, impuissant à lui apporter les réponses qu'elle désirait pourtant.  
-Sev'… Parles-moi… supplia t'elle doucement, lui caressant de nouveau la joue. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?  
Il aurait tant voulu tout lui narrer mais sa langue pesait une tonne. Il fit simplement non de la tête. Il avait envie de pleurer, de se laisser glisser au sol et de vider son cœur du fardeau qui l'écrasait. Rien que l'idée de Livia face à Voldemort le rendait malade, il voulait tant la protéger. Elle lui était si chère…  
Livia le regardait, ses yeux émeraude brûlants comme la flamme d'une bougie, emplis de tendresse et de patience. Elle se recula de lui, indécise, incapable de réagir à son état.  
-Severus… Ne me laisse pas…  
Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec une infinie tristesse. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il s'en sentait incapable.  
-…  
-… Je t'aime… glissa t'elle, les yeux rivés au sol.  
Rogue réagit à ces paroles. Pour la première fois, elle les prononçait. Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps. En un éclair il fit volte face et se jeta contre elle, la pressant dans ses bras, pleurant plus de larmes que ces yeux en contenaient et n'en finissant plus de lui répondre par les mêmes mots.  
Il ne la préviendrait pas du danger qu'elle courait et s'emploierais à la protéger, seul contre tous. Il irait voir Dumbledore dès le lendemain matin. Il avait choisit son camps.

Il s'apaisa dans la chaleur soyeuse de ses cheveux. Quelque chose lui faisait mal au ventre mais ce n'était plus la panique. Ce qu'il avait refoulé toute son adolescence se manifestait plus puissamment que jamais malgré la gravité de la situation. Mon dieu qu'il la désirait ! Elle était si belle… Son parfum si enivrant… Brusquement, une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit :  
-Lupin aussi l'a tenu dans ses bras comme tu le fais, lui aussi l'a embrassé…  
Etre sûr d'avoir le pas sur son rival fut sans doute ce qui le décida.

Avec lenteur et mille précautions, il laissa ses lèvres parcourir l'arrondis de son épaule dénudée, guettant la moindres réaction de sa partenaire. Il avait envie d'explorer chaque centimètre carré de son corps d'albâtre, de la posséder un instant à lui seul au points de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Il ponctua sa descente le long de son bras de petits baisers, remonta de nouveau jusqu'au creux de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un long contact vibrant et humide.  
Livia avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration s'accélérant. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit pareille sensation, comme si son cerveau était incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, comme si chacun des atomes de son être vibrait à l'unisson. Elle ne le repoussait pas, le noir absolu gagnait son esprit, chaque pression du corps du jeune homme était un éclair de lumière. Le dos collé au mur, elle s'abandonnait totalement, éperdue, n'aspirant plus qu'au contact de cette chair humaine dont la tiédeur l'étourdissait. Pour la première fois, le Vampire et elle cessait leur lutte silencieuse pour un but commun : ne pas quitter ces bras, ne rompre cette sensation grisante pour rien au monde.  
Severus n'était plus maître de lui-même, dominé par son désir envers Livia. Sa poitrine ronde, blanche l'hypnotisait tel un papillon attiré par la flamme mortelle d'une chandelle. Tremblant légèrement, sa main glissa sur la taille de la jeune fille, frôlant le velours de sa robe jusqu'à atteindre les fines bretelles qui la maintenaient en place. Il hésita quelques instants, son esprit semblant sortir de l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait mais un léger gémissement arraché des lèvres de sa partenaire l'y replongea immédiatement. Sa bouche vint se loger dans le cou de la jeune fille et ne quitta plus cet endroit douillet. Il fit jouer les lanières de tissus qui glissèrent lentement le long des épaules, puis des bras avant de rejoindre le sol en un froissement d'étoffe dérangée.  
Un grand frisson secoua Livia et elle glissa lentement ses mains fraîches jusqu'au col de la robe de sorcier de Rogue, s'attardant sur les boutons qui la fermait. Elle les défit d'une main adroite, le souffle court. Le Vampire ressentait chacun des souffles du Serpentard comme une caresse forte, la pression de ses mains était intolérable tant elle déclenchait en elle des sensations comparables à l'éruption d'un volcan. Un long son plaintif s'éleva de sa gorge en une note sourde lorsque Rogue mordilla légèrement la ligne de sa jugulaire. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, rendue folle par ce contact qu'elle subissait pour la première fois.  
Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les vampires ne faisaient jamais l'amour. Ses sensations étaient quintuplées par rapport à celles des Mortels, devenant presque difficilement supportable par leur intensité.

Ils étaient maintenant recouverts de leurs seuls dessous.

Livia caressa délicatement le torse pâle aux muscles fins et discrets mais présents, donnant la chair de poule à l'adolescent. Son désir atteignait son paroxysme, rendant précipités chacun de ses mouvements. Alors lentement, avec une délicatesse infinie, il prit Livia dans ses bras, l'allongeant sur leurs vêtements qui recouvraient le sol dallé et l'aima avec passion.

Dehors la pluie tombait des nuages bas, ruisselant sur les vitres de la salle de métamorphose, jetant un voile obscur sur les deux silhouettes embrassées, la musique provenant de la Grande Salle retentissait faiblement et leurs corps blancs trouaient la noirceur la nuit tels deux étoiles tombées du firmament.


	13. L'oiseau et le serpent

Chapitre 13 : l'oiseau et le serpent :

Le Vampire leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Un instant auparavant, il avait eut la sensation que quelque chose au fond de lui se brisait brusquement. Cela faisait mal jugea t'il, c'était comme si de petites aiguilles de glace mordaient sa peau froide et insensible. Il ferma ses yeux d'améthyste et songea à celle qu'il avait créée, cette fille au tempérament de feu qui avait fouillé trop profondément dans les racines même du Mal et attiré à elle les enfants de la nuit.  
Il avait été suffisamment puni par les siens pour l'avoir faite des leurs mais il n'avait pu résister à sa pureté de Mortelle, à l'attrait de ce sang écarlate qui coulaient dans le réseau bleu de ses veines… Il la désirait et plus elle tentait de se rebeller contre sa nature, plus il la voulait pour compagne.  
Aujourd'hui banni de son clan par Elros, le plus vieux Non-Mort, il l'attendait patiemment, nuit après nuit et parcourait en rêve les terrains où ils chasseraient un jour côte à côte pour l'éternité.  
La sensation était trop étrange pour être ignorée alors, dans une légère détonation, il se métamorphosa en une grande chauve-souris et fila vers Poudlard où sa plus précieuse création dormait d'un sommeil sans soucis.

Rogue ouvrit un œil ensommeillé, engourdis par la chaleur de ses couvertures. Quelque chose l'avait tiré du sommeil, un bruit infime, trop faible pour que quiconque le décèle l'avait arraché à un rêve tranquille. Vraiment réveillé cette fois ci, il se mit sur son séant et balaya du regard les rideaux qui entouraient son lit. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, la pièce était totalement silencieuse. Ce fut ce calme presque inquiétant qui lui fit réaliser que quelque chose n'était pas normal, même la respiration de ses voisins de lit était inaudible. Il fixa le rideau vert sombre en fronçant les sourcils. Il était persuadé qu'il venait de bouger, comme agité par un courant d'air. Rogue sentit la peur s'emparer de lui. Tendant la main, il attrapa à tâtons sa baguette magique, passant le bras par delà le rideau. Il se serait presque attendu à ce que quelque chose l'attaque à cet instant mais il n'en fut rien et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bois de sa baguette. Un peu rassuré, Rogue ouvrit en grand les pans d'étoffe qui lui cachaient la vue.  
Dans la chambre tout était normal cependant un mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait pas.  
Tout à coup une lumière dorée illumina un bref instant le noir du ciel au travers des vitres embuées avant de disparaître. Sa baguette solidement ancrée dans son poing serré, Rogue s'approcha avec précaution de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit sans un bruit.  
Tout en bas, sur la pelouse trempée par la pluie qui tombait avec force, on devinait deux silhouettes plus noires que la nuit elle-même lancée dans un combat sanguinaire et sans merci que rythmait de temps à autre une explosion lumineuse.

Le Vampire roula à terre mais repris pied un instant plus tard, prêt à fondre une nouvelle fois sur son adversaire. Ils restèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre à s'observer, chacun évaluant l'état de fatigue de son opposant.  
La pluie trempait leurs deux crinières d'or et d'argent et leurs prunelles étaient éclairées de l'intérieur par un feu qui n'avait rien d'humain, dévoilant leur sombre nature au monde noyé par les ténèbres. Le disque plein de la lune apparut brièvement entre deux nuages et l'une des créatures poussa son cri emplis de défis et de haine.  
La queue touffue du loup-garou battit l'air, fouettant ses flancs, l'eau dégouttait de son pelage aux reflets métalliques. Il fit quelques pas vers son adversaire, son regard injecté de sang braqué sur l'ennemi de sa race. A nouveau, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et hurla.  
Le Vampire demeura immobile, se contentant de retrousser lèvre supérieure, dévoilant deux crocs acérés à l'éblouissante blancheur.  
Ils tournaient maintenant sans se quitter du regard. Livia le savait, au moindre mouvement en avant de sa part ou de celle de Remus, le combat reprendrais, mortel et sans pitié.  
Plus que jamais ses sens de vampire étaient exacerbés, elle sentait le moindre brin d'herbe sous ces pieds, la moindre goutte d'eau qui courait le long de son corps dont la nudité était protégée par une simple nuisette de soie écarlate. Les millions de gouttes de cristal qui dévalaient des cieux avaient pour elle des sonorités de cataractes.

Le cœur de Rogue effectua un saut périlleux lorsqu'une éclaircie lui dévoila la scène en contrebas. La tête lui tournait et il se sentait mal. Cela ne pouvait être réel, il fallait qu'il se réveille mais ce souhait ne lui fut pas accordé et il demeura devant sa fenêtre incapable de détacher ses yeux du combat titanesque qui opposait celle qu'il aimait à l'une des créatures les plus féroce des environs.  
L'horrible réalité s'achemina lentement dans son esprit : Livia était confrontée à un loup-garou !  
Un instant plus tard, Severus Rogue filait à travers le château, courant plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Il était dans le hall d'entrée quand soudain une grande silhouette lui barra le chemin. Le Serpentard se figea net. La voix de Sirius retentit dans le silence.  
- N'y vas pas !  
-Laisse moi passer Black ! Livia…  
-Retournes d'où tu viens ! Patmol ! L'aube arrive…  
C'était James qui avait parlé, se postant aux côtés de son meilleur ami.  
Le regard soupçonneux de Rogue alla de l'un à l'autre.  
-Que faites-vous là ?  
- C'est nos affaires ! Dégage ! répliqua Sirius avec brusquerie.  
Le cri du loup-garou les fit sursauter et Rogue le vit avec effrois bondir sur sa petite amie, projetant ses cent kilos de muscles sur son opposante. Livia esquiva le coup mais la vue du visage de Rogue, fou de terreur, retenus par Sirius et James la distrait une seconde fatale que mis à profit le monstre pour creuser dans la chair de son épaule trois sillons sanglants. Le vampire eut une exclamation de douleur qui fit trembler toute créature vivante aux environs.

-LIVIA ! s'époumona Rogue.  
Il s'élança mais Sirius le retint de justesse.  
- N'y vas pas ; répéta t'il entre deux halètements, luttant pour retenir le garçon qui se débattait.  
-Laisse-la ! ordonna James. Ne fourre pas ton nez dans cette affaire.  
-ALORS VOUS ALLEZ LA REGARDER SE FAIRE TUER SANS LEVER LE PETIT DOIGT ! VOUS ALLEZ L'ABANDONNER ?  
Sirius eut un sourire cruel devant l'expression d'horreur et de souffrance de Rogue.  
-Très bien, vas la sauver… Elle te récompensera sûrement pour ce geste…  
Severus n'attendit pas que les doigts du garçon relâchent prise. Il se libéra d'un geste violent et couru droit vers le lieu de la bataille qui opposaient deux démons aussi vieux que le monde.

James vint se placer à côté de son ami.  
-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé y aller ? Tu sais très bien que Livia n'est pas elle-même…  
-Oui, je sais… On va rigoler je crois…  
-Et s'il se faisait tuer ? Il y a un loup-garou et un Vampire là bas…  
-Justement ! Voyons comment il se débrouille… Quant à ce qu'il se fasse tuer, je ne pleurerais pas cet abrutis aux cheveux gras.  
-Tu ne trouves pas que ça va un peu loin ? s'inquiéta James en risquant un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur.  
-Mais non ! Et puis… Tu l'as dis toi-même, l'aube est proche.

Les dents du Vampire claquèrent, agrippant le loup par la peau du coup, le faisant se cambrer avec un rugissement quand soudain quelque chose lui fit desserrer son étreinte. Une odeur. Une odeur de sang humain. Son rival aussi l'avait sentit. Quelque chose approchait, quelque chose dont l'odeur chaude l'affolait. Ce cœur qui battait puissamment résonnait comme un obsédant tambour dans sa tête.  
Livia avait beau se débattre, le Vampire en elle n'écoutait plus, il avait si faim de sang humain…  
Une lueur rouge orangée passa dans les yeux du loup-garou lorsqu'il vit la créature à deux patte qui couraient vers eux.  
-Tue ! Tue-le ! lui ordonnait son instinct malgré les supplications de Remus emprisonné sous l'apparence d'un meurtrier.  
Le Vampire lâcha son rival, braquant son regard sur Severus et Livia avait beau supplier rien n'y faisait.  
-LIVIA ! appela de nouveau Rogue mais ce cri fut recouvert par le hurlement de Remus.  
Pivotant en face de cet humain téméraire, le loup entrouvrit sa gueule baveuse, hérissée de dents tranchantes comme des couteaux, un grognement sourd montant de sa gorge.  
Le Vampire avança également, lentement, en gestes presque hypnotiques.  
-Sauve-toi ! l'enjoignit Rogue qui malgré son épouvante demeurait la tête haute, sa baguette solidement maintenue, prêt à affronter le loup-garou.  
Celui ci commença à avancer vers lui, se mettant sur ces quatre pattes.  
Livia jeta un œil vers le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir à l'est malgré les nuages opaques.  
-Severus… héla t'elle d'une voix douce, tendant les bras vers lui.  
La deuxième créature avait stoppé ses mouvements, laissant sa rivale prendre de l'avance, sachant que, quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait sa part de chair et Remus avait beau se débattre dans ce corps qu'il haïssait, il ne pourrait rien changer.  
La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à un pas de son amant.  
-Severus… répéta t'elle. J'ai eut peur de ne plus jamais te revoir… Viens… Viens près de moi.  
Comme s'il était un éphémère attiré irrésistiblement vers la flamme d'une chandelle, Rogue vint se loger dans ses bras, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, ignorant le loup-garou dont les yeux luisaient d'envie impatiente.  
Elle était plus belle et ardente que jamais, tout son corps semblait exprimer la même idée : « reste dans mes bras, transmet moi ta chaleur »  
Par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue, le Vampire dévoila lentement ses crocs mortels, surveillant le ciel du coin de l'œil. Il faisait de plus en plus clair, un peu de pourpre éclairait l'est à un endroit que n'occupait aucun nuage. La pluie était toujours aussi pénétrante et l'humain fut bientôt trempé jusqu'aux os.  
Severus était comme hypnotisé, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de fuir le plus loin possible du piège où il était tombé.  
Soudain, quelque chose en lui sembla se réveiller et il compris le danger en voyant le loup couché sur l'herbe, attendant tranquillement que le Vampire lui laisse la voie libre pour profiter à son tour du festin.  
Paniqué, il se débattit mais l'étau des bras de Livia ne se desserra pas.  
-Allons… mon amour, pourquoi veux-tu fuir ? souffla t'elle, du miel coulant de sa voix.  
-Lâche-moi ; supplia t'il. Tu n'es pas toi-même… Ne le laisse pas prendre possession de toi, je t'en prie…  
-Pas de chance mon cœur, vois-tu, c'est le risque que tu prenais en m'aimant…  
Un oiseau chanta quelque part dans la forêt interdite, toute la scène apparaissait presque nettement maintenant dans le demi-jour qui se levait peu à peu.  
-Livia… gémit t'il au moment où la créature lui renversa la tête en arrière.  
Une larme coula sur sa joue mais il attendit, résigné, prêt à mourir de la main même de celle qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout. Il avait fermé les yeux et sentit les crocs acérés se planter dans sa jugulaire, aspirant goulûment sa vie.  
Tout à coup, un choc violent arracha le Vampire à sa proie et Rogue se sentit tomber sur le sol mou, gorgé de pluie. Il y eut un hurlement de la part du loup-garou et il sentit son souffle brûlant sur son visage. Entrouvrant les yeux, il vit la gueule béante du monstre plonger vers la chair tendre et vulnérable de son cou, sa patte pesait lourdement sur sa poitrine. Mais une nouvelle fois le poids le quitta et il entendit le jappement de douleur de son ennemi.  
Le soleil se levait, créant dans l'air un millier d'étincelles flamboyantes en se reflétant sur les gouttes d'eau qui continuaient d'inonder la terre. La lumière jaune et crue entourait tout dans un tableau apocalyptique. Severus se sentit soulevé dans des bras fermes et il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le corps inerte de Remus sur lequel Sirius était penché avant de se perdre quelque part dans le néant.

Quelque chose de sucré coula dans sa gorge. Il entendit parler autours de lui mais les sons semblaient lointains, comme étouffés par le brouillard qui l'enveloppait. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il pouvait sentir le moelleux des oreillers sous sa nuque. Il ne comprenait pas… Livia ? Où était elle ? Il avait fait un rêve à son sujet, un rêve horrible d'ailleurs…  
Il porta faiblement la main à son cou mais la retira aussitôt avec un hoquet paniqué. La zone était douloureuse. En un éclair tout lui revint. Il vit le loup-garou, Livia affrontant le monstre, Sirius… A ce souvenir, la haine l'inonda comme une rivière en crue, il l'avait mis face à face avec la mort sans sourciller, manquant de peu qu'il se fasse tuer… Il se souvint de la morsure de Livia et enfin, de Lupin qui avait succédé au loup-garou lorsque l'aube s'était levée.  
De nouveau quelqu'un parla. Il se sentait un peu mieux, peut-être étais-ce la potion qu'on lui avait administré. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et y parvint après quelques tentatives. Il dut attendre un peu pour que son regard trouve un point de repère. Livia était allongée dans le lit voisin, endormie d'un sommeil artificiel. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en se souvenant de ses paroles en temps que Vampire.  
Tournant la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui sourit, visiblement soulagé. Rogue se sentit soudain fébrile ; il devait lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Se redressant péniblement, il commença précipitamment :  
-Professeur… Remus Lupin… c'est un loup-garou et…  
Cependant Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se rallonger.  
-Je sais Severus…  
-Vous allez le renvoyer ?  
-Non.  
-Mais pourquoi ? s'offusqua le jeune homme. Il a faillit me tuer ! Et Black aussi !  
-Calmez vous Severus. Je sais ce qui c'est passé. Vous réagissez sous le coup de l'émotion mais je puis vous assurer que Sirius Black n'avait aucunement le désir de vous tuer…  
-Mais il…  
-Il suffit. Ce débat est clos Severus. Soyez déjà heureux d'être en vie, un Vampire peut tuer en un dixième de seconde s'il le désire mais James est heureusement arrivé juste à temps.  
-James ? Vous voulez dire Potter ? Mais… Il était de mèche avec Black !  
-James vous a sauvé la vie.  
Rogue se renfrogna et ses yeux se posèrent sur Livia. Le directeur suivit son regard et devina la question qui hantait le Serpentard.  
-Elle va bien. Elle a juste été très secouée par son geste lorsqu'elle a pu reprendre ses esprits. Nous lui avons donné une potion de sommeil.  
Rogue se sentait terriblement malheureux. Pourquoi tout devait toujours tourner si mal ? D'abord Lucius et sa mise en garde et puis maintenant ça… Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait d'exprimer ces pensées à voix haute aussi sursauta t'il lorsqu'il entendit le vieux sorcier lui demander précipitamment :  
-Que vous à dit Monsieur Malefoy ?  
Rogue le regarda dans les yeux, le cœur plein de regrets et d'inquiétudes, cherchant à voir s'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Dans le bleu clair de ces yeux qui se soumettaient à son examen, il ne rencontra que douceur et compréhension alors il dit sombrement :  
-Il veut prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ma liaison avec une Sang de Bourbe… Je serais sûrement chargé soit de la tuer moi-même pour lui prouver ma fidélité soit de lui amener… Je penche plus pour cette seconde solution, il voudra s'amuser…  
-Et vous Severus ? Que voulez vous vraiment ?  
Dumbledore avait parlé à voix basse, plein de compassion mais aussi de détermination à aider ce jeune homme si inquiétant par cette capacité à sonder les cœurs et à fermer le sien.  
-Je veux… - il tourna la tête pour admirer encore une fois Livia – Je veux vivre ma vie auprès d'elle ou au moins qu'elle puisse être heureuse même avec quelqu'un d'autre…  
-Croyez vous que Voldemort vous laissera réaliser ce souhait ?  
Bien que Rogue grimaça à l'entente de ce nom, il répondit néanmoins :  
-Non, il ne partage pas et surtout pas avec une Sang de Bourbe. Elle est en danger par le simple fait d'être avec moi.  
-Que décidez vous ?  
Le Serpentard retroussa sa manche, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres et la contempla quelques instants.  
-Je décide… de me révolter contre ceci… parce que j'aime Livia… bien qu'elle soit un Vampire.  
Dumbledore sourit.  
-Je vous aiderais. Quant à l'état de Livia… vous devriez en parler tous les deux.  
Severus lui rendit timidement son sourire et Dumbledore sortit de la poche de sa robe de sorcier un petite plume écarlate et la tendit à l'adolescent qui la fixa une seconde avant de s'en saisir d'une main un peu tremblante. Par ce geste, il défiait tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin et liait son destin à la lumière.  
Dumbledore se leva.  
-Bien, je vous laisse vous reposer pour le moment, nous parlerons plus tard sinon Madame Pomfresh va me chasser d'ici à coup de balais.  
Il eut un clin d'œil pétillant de malice accompagné d'un sourire. Il allait passer la porte lorsque Rogue lança :  
-Croyez vous que je doive la mettre au courant pour ce que m'a dit Lucius ?  
Dumbledore se retourna et le fixa gravement.  
-Faites ce que vous dicte votre cœur.  
La porte se referma derrière lui, laissant un Rogue songeur mais plus déterminé que jamais.

-Livia… Réveille toi…  
La jeune fille gémit dans son sommeil et Severus lui caressa la joue, débordant de tendresse.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, ses paupières papillonnant quelques instants. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son amant penché vers elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer, le souvenir de son attaque présent dans chaque atome de son cerveau, il lui semblait encore sentir le goût de son sang dans sa bouche comme une voix cruelle qui lui murmurerait « Tu es un démon, tu ne peux y échapper… »   
-Severus… commença t'elle.  
Mais il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres et susurra :  
-Chut… Nous avons, je crois, beaucoup de choses à nous dire.  
Livia se tut, ses yeux lui piquaient, rougis par les larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et soutint le regard profond du garçon.  
-Bien… apprécia t'il. Je commence alors.  
Prenant une longue inspiration, il lui conta tout de sa confrontation avec Lucius Malefoy et de sa discussion avec le directeur. Quand il eut fini, il attendit, un peu anxieux, qu'elle rende son jugement et accepte ou non de rester avec lui.  
Livia, un peu sonnée par toutes ses révélations, ne savais plus vraiment quoi dire.  
La perspective d'être confrontée à Voldemort l'effrayait au plus haut point mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas abandonner Severus, plus maintenant… Elle l'aimait trop pour cela. Les ténèbres douces de son regard encre de chine braquées sur elle étaient habitées par tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être Vampire pour le deviner. Elle se savait désormais menacée, en danger dans ce petit coin de paradis qu'elle avait découvert en demeurant près de lui. Ces sensations, ces sentiments qu'il lui avait appris et dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence méritaient-elles d'être ignorées tout ça à cause d'un mage noir ? Lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit même – cela lui paraissait remonter à beaucoup plus longtemps – dans cette salle de classe, elle s'était sentit en parfait accord avec lui, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, comme si rien ne pouvait plus les dissocier. Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de tout gâcher à cause d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qui, pour elle, n'était qu'une peur inconsidéré faisant trembler le monde des sorciers sans parvenir à lui donner une existence concrète ? Et si elle le quittait, que deviendrait-il ? Et elle ? Avait-elle le droit de le trahir dans la confiance qu'il lui accordait depuis le début ? Il lui semblait qu'elle se souviendrait toujours du jours où il lui avait pris la main pour la première fois, cette main qui lui avait redonné un peu de courage et d'espoir lorsqu'elle s'était crut perdu. Si elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi son cœur avait battu si fort, elle savait maintenant que c'était là les prémices d'un amour puissant qui se jouait des interdits. En l'aimant, elle avait défié sa propre nature, pour lui, elle avait repoussé l'offre d'un Vampire… Tout cela juste parce qu'elle l'aimait et elle avait beau se transformer en démon à la nuit tombée, si lui l'acceptait, elle ferait de même.  
C'est à cet instant elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus être séparée de lui, il était plus important à ses yeux que sa propre existence et rien ne pouvais plus entacher sa décision..  
Alors elle dit doucement, souriant faiblement :  
-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser tout seul face à Tu-Sais-Qui, tu te trompes. Il faut bien que je sois là pour t'éviter de faire des bêtises… Et puis… Je dois me faire pardonner de t'avoir mordu !

Rogue sentit les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. D'un geste passionné, il la serra contre son cœur et l'embrassa éperdument, plus amoureux à chaque seconde.

C'est d'une main sereine que Rogue décacheta l'enveloppe envoyée par Voldemort lui ordonnant de lui livrer Livia.

Bientôt l'oiseau serait confronté au serpent.


	14. Un allié venu de l'ombre 1

Chapitre 14 : Un allié venu de l'ombre :

Première partie :

Lorsqu'il décacheta la lettre que lui adressait Voldemort, les mains de Severus ne tremblaient pas. Rien ne pourrait entacher sa volonté de se battre pour Dumbledore, bien sûr, mais aussi pour Livia. Ses yeux sautaient de lignes en lignes et au fur et à mesure qu'il déchiffrait le parchemin, son teint devenait de plus en plus blême. Une boule obstruait sa gorge. Lorsqu'il lut la dernière phrase, le papier s'embrasa entre ses doigts et se réduisit en cendres qui s'éparpillèrent autours de lui. Il entendit le bruit que faisaient les élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle et la panique acheva de l'aveugler. Il se mit à courir, fonçant tête baissée le plus loin possible du lieu de sa lecture. Son cœur tapait à grands coups dans ses tempes, la dernière phrase de la missive dansant devant ses yeux « Tue-la au plus tôt. »  
Il courait sans but, trop désespéré pour raisonner. Tous les plans qu'il avait conçus s'écroulaient comme des châteaux de cartes. Il allait devoir la tuer lui-même.  
Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, il dérapa sur le sol inégal des cachots et il s'engouffra dans les ténèbres silencieuses de l'un d'eux. Il avait trop mal pour penser à quoi que ce soit, il voulait juste laisser sa douleur éclater dans toute sa violence.  
Il tomba lourdement à genoux et cribla le dallage de pierre de coups de poings, se meurtrissant les doigts mais il n'en avait que faire. Secoué par les sanglots, il cria son calvaire et sa voix raisonna sur les murs suintants. C'était un cri plein de souffrances et d'horreur, comme celui que pousse un animal mourant que l'on achève. Tout l'enfer du monde apparaissait dans ce son sauvage provenant du plus profond de son être. Lorsque l'écho de sa voix mourut, étouffé par les murs épais, Severus se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pleurant, pareil à un enfant.  
-S'il vous plait… supplia t'il entre deux soubresauts, s'adressant à l'obscurité. Ange ou démon, qu'importe mais sauvez-nous, sauvez Livia… Faites que nous puissions être ensemble… S'il vous plait…  
La porte claqua brusquement et Rogue sursauta. Se redressant précipitamment, il se saisit de sa baguette magique et dit d'une voix tremblante, passant sa manche devant ses yeux pour en chasser les larmes :  
-Lumos !  
Aussitôt le bout de la baguette irradia une vive lumière blanche. Dans le faisceau lumineux, un homme était accoudé au mur dans une posture nonchalante.  
-Tu as demandé un démon ? susurra t'il avec un petit sourire qui dévoila deux canines pointues aux reflets éblouissants.  
Severus eut un mouvement de recul et s'affola lorsque son dos heurta la paroi derrière lui. Ce cachot était plus étroit que celui où Livia avait séjourné et il sentit sa claustrophobie s'insinuer peu à peu dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement malgré la situation.  
Le Vampire n'avait pas bougé, le fixant avec un calme cruel.  
-Qui… Qui êtes vous ? balbutia Rogue.  
Il avait la tête qui tournait et une nausée persistante lui remuait l'estomac. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la panique qu'engendrait en lui sa condition.  
Tout à coup, le Vampire fut face à lui, tout près, bien qu'il eut semblé à Severus qu'il n'avait pas effectué un seul mouvement.  
-Qui je suis ? souffla le Non-Mort. Tu ne devines pas ? Je croyais que ma Livia aurait choisit quelqu'un de plus vif…  
-Vous êtes celui qui l'a mordue ! s'écria le jeune homme, pris de panique.  
Le Vampire bailla.  
-Il t'en aura fallu du temps…  
-Que faites-vous là ? demanda Rogue d'une voix glacée.  
-Tu as appelé un démon, n'est-ce pas ? – il prit une voix haut perchée – S'il vous plait… Ange ou démon, qu'importe mais sauvez-nous, sauvez Livia… Faites que…  
-Assez ! rugit Rogue, mis hors de lui par le ton de son opposant. Allez vous en sinon…  
Ils n'étaient plus séparés que par la baguette du Serpentard. Celui ci était agité de frisons nerveux dus à la colère et à la peur conjuguée. Le Vampire eut un rire bref, sans joie.  
-Sinon quoi ? Tu comptes me faire quelque chose avec ton bout de bois ?  
-Je… Je connais des formules ! tenta Severus.  
-Pauvre petit Mortel effarouché ; riposta son adversaire. Pour cela il faudrait te mouvoir à mon allure… Ce n'est pas parce que Livia se plait à adopter votre vitesse d'escargot que nous agissons de même mon petit.  
-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi… grinça Rogue. Vous êtes à peine plus âgé que moi !  
De nouveau le Vampire éclata de rire.  
-Ah oui ? Tu approches de mes deux cent quarante-trois ans ?  
Severus demeura interdit mais se reprit rapidement.  
-Que faites-vous ici ?  
-Tu as déjà posé la question.  
-Et vous n'avez pas répondu !  
-Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?  
-Sinon je vous fais sortir d'ici… Il fait plutôt beau malgré le vent froid…  
-Je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux rien contre moi !  
-On parie ? provoqua Rogue avec un rictus sadique.  
-Tu ferais un Vampire acceptable ; s'amusa son adversaire.  
-Non, merci.  
Le Vampire le dévisagea et son regard acéré se posa sur la gorge du garçon, s'attardant sur deux minuscules marques violacées à peine perceptibles.  
-Je vois que tu as déjà été goûté…  
-Et alors ? se défendit Rogue. Elle avait faim !  
-Evidemment ! Un Vampire n'est pas fait pour se nourrir de rats, d'oiseaux et de chiens ! Ah, celle là ! Elle me rendra fou avant la fin ! marmonna t'il comme pour lui-même.  
-Des rats, des oiseaux et des chiens ? répéta Rogue sans comprendre.  
-Je vais finir par croire qu'elle a choisit l'idiot de ce château… Saches qu'un Vampire peut survivre en se nourrissant d'animaux mais, bien sûr, cela ne satisfait que sa faim primaire, pas notre amour du meurtre et de votre sang si savoureux.  
Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une sensualité incroyable, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et attardant son regard sur la jugulaire palpitante de vie du jeune homme. Rogue fit la moue et resserra instinctivement son col montant.  
-Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faites ici…  
-J'ai eut une impression étrange. Comme si quelque chose m'avait coupé de Livia, quelque chose de plus puissant que le lien qui nous unis… plus puissant que le lien qui unit deux Vampires.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Severus d'un air de franche curiosité.  
-Je l'ignore encore ; avoua t'il. Mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas étranger à ce phénomène.  
-Au fait ; interrogea Rogue, prit d'un doute. Comment savez vous que je suis son petit ami ?  
Le Vampire sembla s'assombrir.  
-Parce qu'elle est présente partout sur et en toi. Elle ne te quitte pas un instant. Son parfum parcourt ta peau, son image se superpose à la tienne…  
Rogue haussa les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Le Vampire c'était tut, plongé dans ses pensées d'Immortel, oubliant le jeune homme. Celui-ci aurait put s'éclipser mais, étrangement, il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Il était même curieux de mieux connaître celui qui aurait dû être son ennemi. Il se sentait fasciné par le savoir que devait avoir accumulé cet être si puissant. C'était une sensation très troublante. Plus il le détaillait, plus il l'admirait avec sa peau laiteuse et veloutée, sans âge, ses yeux améthyste qui brillaient comme des joyaux et ses longs cheveux acajou qui couvraient son dos. Il était d'une beauté divine ou plutôt… diabolique. Bien qu'ils fassent à peu près la même taille, Severus se sentait ridiculement petit comparé à cet immortel fabuleux. Il avait abaissé sa baguette qui éclairait toujours la scène, comme si, peu à peu, il lui accordait sa confiance. La voix du Vampire le fit sursauter.  
-Dis moi… Je viens de penser à quelque chose… Est-ce que toi et Livia avez couché ensemble ?  
Les joues du Serpentard prirent une teinte écarlate et il trouva soudain que le plafond avait un intérêt fascinant. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer cela ! Mais son interlocuteur avait compris.  
-Vous l'avez fait… souffla t'il.  
Il avait l'air effaré, presque incrédule.  
-Et alors ? aboya Rogue, sur la défensive. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?  
-Jamais au grand jamais un Vampire n'a fait cela avec aucun être, Humain ou non…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que, pour nous, un rayon de lune sur notre peau est comme une caresse délicieuse alors imagine l'intensité qu'aurait pour nos sens une union de ce type.  
-Je vois ; fit rogue, pensif.  
-De plus, par ce geste, elle a presque brisé notre lien du sang. Cela parce qu'elle s'est offerte à toi et juste à toi. Boire le sang d'un être Humain est une expérience formidable, lui donner du notre est, en matière des sensations, comparable à ce que vous appelez « faire l'amour. » C'est une véritable fusion. En agissant de la sorte, Livia est devenue encore plus semblable à n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Elle n'est plus ni Mortelle, ni Immortelle.  
-Savait-elle que cela aurait de si grandes conséquences ?  
-La connaissant, je suppose qu'oui…  
-Elle peut mourir maintenant ?  
-Non, cela elle le garde du Vampire mais elle peut donner la vie. Elle est la seule à posséder ce pouvoir incroyable. Elle peut mettre au monde un enfant qui, à sa mort, deviendra un Vampire. Elle est à la fois la Mort et la Vie, elle a désormais la puissance d'un Dieu.

Le Vampire et le Mortel se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela signifiait. Livia avait choisit sa vie et c'était auprès de Severus qu'elle la passerait.  
-Vous m'en voulez ? s'enquit brusquement ce dernier.  
-Pas vraiment… Toi, tu n'es pas éternel. Je n'ai qu'à attendre un peu. Et puis… moi aussi je l'aime et rien ne me contente plus que de la savoir heureuse. Pourquoi pleurais-tu tout à l'heure ?  
-Parce que je vais devoir la détruire…

Severus expliqua alors à son rival son double jeu vis à vis de Voldemort.  
-En résumé, je dois la tuer par moi-même, contrariant toutes les habitudes de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
-Non je ne sais pas qui.  
-Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit pas être prononcé…  
-Quel est son nom ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas le prononcer ?  
-Parce que… Severus hésita. Parce que c'est interdit.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Le visage curieux du Vampire lui donnait un air enfantin, plus doux, moins terrible. Il était plus beau que jamais. Le Serpentard déglutit, troublé.  
-Il est si terrible… finit il par avouer. Il est affreusement puissant et cruel…  
-Depuis tout le temps que je foule cette terre, j'ai croisé par hasard ou à dessein la route de nombreux Seigneurs ténébreux et partout des hommes m'ont tenu un discours identique au tient.   
Severus ne répondit rien, il savait que son compagnon disait vrai mais il avait peur, peur de transgresser les interdits en disant ce nom synonyme de mort. Il eut un silence d'une longueur atroce pendant lequel le Mortel et l'Immortel s'entre regardaient et la créature meurtrière semblait tenter de l'encourager sans un mot. Puis, après une longue inspiration, il dit dans un souffle à peine audible mais sa voix était nette dans le silence pesant du cachot :  
-Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter. Lord Voldemort  
-Quoi ?  
-Lord Voldemort ; répéta t'il plus intelligiblement avec un long frisson.  
Le Vampire sourit pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre puis retrouva son visage grave et impassible comme un masque blanc.  
-Bien, pour résumer, Livia est en grand danger parce que ton Lord Truc veut la tuer mais que TU la détruise…  
-Oui ; lâcha piteusement Severus. Mais je ne veux pas le faire, j'ai si peur… Je l'aime tellement…  
Une larme s'échappa des yeux du garçon, larme qu'il essuya en toute hâte. Son interlocuteur le fixa avec compassion.  
-Je crois que je vais devoir m'en mêler ; trancha t'il en soupirant.  
-Mais comment ? s'exclama Rogue, l'espoir gonflant peu à peu son cœur.  
-Ca c'est mon affaire, petit Mortel. Va maintenant et ne commet aucune folie avant de recevoir de mes nouvelles. Je sortirais d'ici lorsque le soleil aura disparut derrière les collines. Mais tu dois me promettre une chose…  
-Laquelle ?  
-Ne souffle mot de cette histoire à personne, pas même à Livia.  
Severus hocha la tête et commença à sortir du cachot mais soudain, il revint sur ces pas et murmura :  
-Je ne connaît même pas votre nom mais merci, du fond du cœur.  
Le Vampire sourit encore une fois et glissa d'une voix mélodieuse au moment où Rogue se faufilait hors du cachot :  
-On me nomme Ivan.

La nuit était calme. Les étoiles scintillantes annonçaient l'arrivée de la froideur hivernale. L'air piquait agréablement, l'atmosphère craquait de gelée.  
La chauve-souris se laissa porter avec délice le long des courants ascendants, planant sans effort, s'amusant de la brise qui la portait.  
Elle adorait cela. Voler. Avoir la sensation de n'avoir aucune limite et le ciel entier comme terrain de jeu. Mouvant lentement ses ailes membraneuses, elle attaqua sa descente vers les fenêtres brillamment illuminées d'un manoir perdu en pleine campagne, comme vomi des entrailles même de la Terre. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'imposant, en imprimant la conformation dans sa mémoire. Il semblait n'avoir été taillé que dans un seul block, formant un ensemble à la fois primitif et sublimement ouvragé. Des gargouilles inquiétantes hérissaient les crocs de leurs gueules de pierre le long des gouttières. Le toit pentu était recouvert d'ardoises dont le bleu miroitait sous la lune.  
La chauve-souris repéra une fenêtre, ouverte malgré le froid mordant et s'y engouffra de son vol feutré, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre. La salle était immense. Des colonnes corinthiennes se dressaient de part et d'autre d'un passage, presque aussi large qu'une route menant jusqu'à un trône de pierre brute d'une taille imposante. Les yeux de l'homme assit là suivirent la forme ailée avec une pointe d'étonnement, indiscernable cependant dans la froideur implacable de ce regard aux teintes sanglantes. Sa longe cape s'étalait autours de lui comme une nappe d'encre. La peau de l'homme avait la blancheur et la rigidité du marbre, le rendant plus inquiétant encore. Une crinière mouvante de cheveux de geais se hérissait en mèches désordonnées autours de son visage étroit. Ivan attendit d'être près du sol pour reprendre sa forme originelle, retombant souplement sur ses jambes dans un mouvement gracieux de félin. Il avança lentement vers le trône, observant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, jouant négligemment avec sa baguette.  
Le Vampire s'agenouilla, offrant sa nuque au mage noir dans un geste de soumission.  
-Qui es-tu ? Parles ! ordonna ce dernier.  
-Ivan Vladinostov, septième du nom, Duc de Saint Peters bourg ; déclina le Vampire, se relevant sans effort et fixant sur son interlocuteur ses deux sublimes améthystes aux profondeurs irréelles.  
-Que veux tu ?  
-J'ai des révélations à vous faire.  
-Tu n'est pas Sorcier, je le vois en toi. Pas plus que tu n'es Humain.  
La voix de Lord Voldemort était douce mais glaciale et coupante comme du verre, presque hypnotique cependant.  
-Je suis un Vampire depuis plus de deux siècles ; attesta Ivan, son regard se durcissant lorsqu'il ajouta ; mais vous êtes étonnamment proche de moi… Votre peau blanche, votre regard…  
Le Mage sombre eut un, rictus empli de mépris.  
-Un Non Mort à, un jour, commis la folie de vouloir faire de moi sa proie – Il eut un ricanement cruel – J'ai distillé son sang et l'ai modifié jusqu'à atteindre la perfection absolue. Encore quelques années et je serait totalement Immortel.  
Le cœur d'Ivan se serra et il sentit la haine l'embraser. L'endroit empestait la mort, il savait que l'un de ses frères avait trouvé ici une fin atroce. L'odeur diffuse lui donnait la nausée, la colère et le dégoût coulait dans le réseau bleuté de ses veines.  
-Vous l'avez détruit, n'est-ce pas ? siffla t'il, serrant les poings.  
-Cela pose un problème ? demanda innocemment Voldemort.  
Ivan dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il se força à fermer son esprit et se rappela la raison qui l'avait poussé jusqu'en cet endroit. Le destin de Livia ne tenait qu'à un fil et c'était lui qui le détenait dans ces instants cruciaux où tout pouvait basculer. La vie de sa protégée était en équilibre plus que précaire. Alors, il se lança :  
-Je ne suis pas venu pour cela. Je vient vous empêcher de commettre un erreur. Une erreur qui vous coûterai bien plus cher que vous n'avez jamais osé l'imaginé.  
-Quoi donc ? s'enquit Voldemort, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.  
-Ne chargez pas Severus Rogue de tuer sa petite amie.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire lugubre.  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
Ivan soutint son regard sans ciller, sentant le Lord Noir fouiller son esprit. Il s'efforça de ne laisser transparaître que quelques bribes de vérités, envoyant le souvenir de la nuit où il avait fait de Livia un Vampire dans l'esprit du Mage mais dissimulant le reste grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il répliqua d'une voix posée :  
-Parce que cette fille pourra vous être utile.  
-Pourquoi serais-je intéressé par une Sang de Bourbe, une Gryffondor ?  
-Ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence. Elle est plongée dans le monde des Ténèbres. Elle est de ma race. Rogue ne l'a pas choisie au hasard.  
-Qui me prouve que tu dis vrai ? répartit son adversaire d'un air sévère.  
-Menez la à vous et vous verrez. Qu'avez vous à perdre ?  
-Du temps précieux.  
-Elle est pourtant toute disposée à servir votre cause. Imaginez qu'un Vampire allie ses forces aux vôtres, espionnant pour vous et tuant au moindres de vos gestes.  
Ivan se sentait à nouveau dans son élément, la duperie et la séduction par la parole. C'était un art dans lequel il était passé maître. Il prenait plaisir à voir l'intérêt se marquer peu à peu dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.  
-De plus ; poursuivit-il ; elle possède des atouts irrésistibles… sa beauté Immortelle.  
-Je vois… Au lieu de la tuer, j'en fait l'une de mes serviteurs ?  
Le Vampire sourit, son adversaire était sous son emprise, conquis.  
-Non, mieux que cela. Ne la marquez pas pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Votre ennemi la surveille discrètement bien qu'il ignore sa nature. Utilisez Rogue et elle de concert. Laissez les vivre leur vie comme n'importe quels citoyens respectables, cela dissimulera leurs agissements réels.  
-C'est tentant…  
Voldemort posa son menton dans sa main, regardant Ivan avec intensité, cherchant à déceler le piège mais il ne rencontra rien de tel dans son esprit.  
-C'est tentant ; répéta t'il. Mais pourquoi l'utiliser elle alors que je pourrais t'avoir toi ?  
-Parce qu'elle, elle est encore à Poudlard pour une année et qu'elle risque de faire grossir sensiblement vos rangs de fidèles.  
Le Sorcier s'accorda un moment de réflexion, l'idée le séduisait, le séduisait même beaucoup en ses temps où chaque camps tentait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.  
-D'accord. J'enverrais de nouvelles instructions à mes Mangemorts mais gare à toi si tu me trahis…  
Ivan sourit une nouvelle fois et dit, juste avant de se métamorphoser :  
-Soyez sans craintes.  
Et il partit à tire d'elle, loin de ses lieux de mort.

Son visiteur disparu, Voldemort jeta un œil sur l'échiquier qui trônait sur une table de marbre blanc. Une reine était apparue, l'ébène de la pièce luisant dans la pénombre. Un sourire étira les lèvres du Lord et il murmura en fixant le roi d'ivoire de l'autre côté du jeu.  
-Et maintenant, que feras-tu ?

-Remus… appela la voix douce de Livia.  
Le garçon ne répondit rien, accélérant même le pas, serrant contre lui son sac de cours comme si sa vie en dépendait. La jeune fille était presque obligée de courir pour se maintenir à son niveau.  
-Remus… S'il te plait…  
Remus céda. Il s'arrêta, fuyant toujours le regard émeraude de son amie. Amie qu'il avait attaqué sous sa forme de loup-garou, amie qu'il avait manqué de tuer… Comme il pouvait se haïr, comme il s'en voulait…  
Livia posa sa main sur son bras mais il ne la retira pas cette fois ci. Il avait la gorge nouée et un voile de larmes embuait ses yeux.  
-Arrête de me fuir… supplia t'elle. Je t'en prie… Même si je n'ai pas été capable de contenir ce… cette chose en moi…  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Jamais je n'aurais dû sortir de la Cabane Hurlante… Tout est de ma faute.  
Livia s'approcha de l'adolescent et lui leva la tête pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle souffrait tellement de son silence, de sa manie de toujours rejeter la faute sur lui-même sans raison. Tout n'était que le hasard.  
-Ne dis pas cela. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
-J'ai failli te tuer…  
-Nous avons failli nous tuer tous les deux ! s'exclama t'elle, plus fort.  
-Oui, mais…commença Remus.  
-Tout est arrivé par hasard ! le coupa t'elle. Si j'était partit chasser quelques minutes plus tôt, ou toi tu n'était sortit que plus tard, jamais nous ne nous serions affrontés. Ne me fuis pas, même Severus m'a pardonné de l'avoir mordu…  
En entendant le nom du Serpentard honnis, les yeux du Gryffondor reflétèrent une haine implacable mais il demeura coi.  
-Pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas oublier cet incident ?  
-…  
-Remus ?  
Le jeune homme lui prit soudain les mains et approcha son visage tout contre le sien.  
Sa voix était rauque, presque fanatique.  
-Parce que je t'aime ! Parce que je ne peux pas me pardonner d'avoir essayé de te faire du mal sous quelque forme que ce soit. Je t'aime, tu entends ?  
Livia retira ses mains des siennes avec un petit air triste.  
-Je suis avec Severus, tu le sais. Tu es un ami, un être irremplaçable mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.  
-QU'A T'IL DE PLUS QUE MOI ? DIS MOI ! DIS MOI POURQUOI ? POURQUOI PAS MOI ? s'emporta soudain Remus, la prenant par les épaules.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je l'ignore…  
-MENTEUSE ! C'EST PARCE QU'IL N'EST PAS UN LOUP-GAROU, PAS VRAI ? JE TE DEGOUTE, C'EST CELA ?  
Elle se dégagea de l'étau de ses bras, laissant échapper un gémissement, suivit d'un sanglot.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne me dégoutte pas… Mais… mais je l'aime, lui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux le rendre heureux et être toujours à ses côtés…  
Elle pleurait maintenant franchement, sans retenue et elle repensait à Voldemort qui voudrait la tuer, à Severus lui déclarant son amour avec toute sa maladresse si touchante, à ses heures qu'il avait passé avec elle dans ce cachot glacé quant elle n'avait plus sa potion et elle savait ses sentiments, elle refusait de le quitter malgré Remus.  
Le loup-garou la contempla encore un instant avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître en courant dans le couloir.


	15. Un allié venu de l'ombre 2

Chapitre 14 : Un allié venu de l'ombre :

2eme partie :

Remus claqua violemment la porte de son dortoir et frappa du poing dans une colonne de son lit à baldaquins qui se brisa net sous le choc. Il agrippa son réveil et tout ce qui passait à sa portée et entreprit de les fracasser au sol, aveugle de rage. Des pleurs s'échappaient de ses yeux tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur le mobilier. C'était si injuste ! Pourquoi Rogue ? Pourquoi pas lui ?  
Tout à coup, une paire de bras puissants l'enserrèrent, le paralysant et la voix ferme de James s'éleva :  
-Je crois que tu t'es assez défoulé maintenant.  
-Laisse-moi Cornedrue ! ordonna Remus, s'arrachant de l'étau qui l'immobilisait.  
James ne fit rien pour le contraindre, sachant avoir coupé l'élan destructeur de son ami et s'occupant de réparer les dégâts causés par la fureur de Remus d'un coup de sa baguette.  
Remus s'assit sur son lit, de nouveau en état, et se pris la tête dans les mains.  
-Un problème de cœur ? fit doucement James en s'asseyant à son tour près de lui.  
Le lycanthrope hocha la tête avec amertume.  
-Livia ; gémit-il entre ses doigts.  
-Je m'en doutais.  
-Il est partout sur elle, c'est comme s'ils n'étaient plus qu'un…  
-Beurk ! Non, ce n'est pas possible que notre Livia soit aussi Servillo ! plaisanta le brun avec une moue de dégoût comique.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle. Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Je capte son odeur sur elle. Elle n'est plus vierge, je le sens !  
James haussa les épaules.  
-C'est son droit, non ? Si elle l'aime… Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve mais enfin…  
-…  
-Si tu veux un bon conseil, oublie-la. Il y a des millions de filles sur Terre, tu sais.  
Remus se leva pour faire les cent pas à travers la pièce.  
-Facile à dire ! Tu es bien placé pour me faire la morale ! Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois tu as tenté de séduire Lily ?  
James rougit légèrement mais ne se démonta pas.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil… Et puis, je pense que…  
-… que tu aurais renoncé à elle si elle était sortie avec quelqu'un parce que tu l'aimes et blablabla ! compléta Remus, non sans une certaine cruauté. Tout ça c'est stupide ! C'est comme dire à une fille « je te quitte mais on reste ami. » C'est impossible et on le sait bien. Ce n'est qu'enrober un peu plus la pilule pour qu'elle passe plus facilement mais cela fait toujours aussi mal au bout du compte. Tu auras beau te dire tout ce que tu veux, elle sort avec un autre et tu ne peux que jalouser cet « intrus ».  
James soupira imperceptiblement. Remus avait raison, comme toujours, mais il se voilait toujours autant les yeux.  
-Peut être mais on n'y peut rien. Ce n'est pas ton destin et ce n'est pas celui de Livia non plus. Peut-être un jour, qui sait , peut être voudra t'elle faire un bout de chemin en ta compagnie. Accepte l'instant présent au lieu de te rendre malade.  
Remus ferma les yeux sans répondre tandis que James s'éclipsait sans un bruit, le laissant méditer.  
-Dans un autre lieu, dans un autre temps ; murmura t'il avec mélancolie. Et toi, mon Amour, à jamais inchangée…

-Allons Wild, ne te laisse pas abattre ; fit une voix sarcastique et doucereuse.  
Inexplicablement, Livia ressentit une sorte de menace, une peur étrange, irréelle mais bien présente. Son pouls s'accéléra brutalement. Relevant la tête, elle tomba nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy dont le visage s'ornait d'un sourire goguenard. Livia se leva aussitôt. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ précipité de Remus. Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Elle était incapable de le définir. Elle prit soudain conscience de l'obscurité silencieuse autours d'elle. L'heure du dîner et du coucher étaient passé depuis bien longtemps.  
-Que veux-tu Malefoy ? demanda t'elle, plutôt fraîchement.  
-Je viens obéir aux ordres de mon Maître ; souffla l'intéressé, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Puisque Severus n'est qu'un incapable…  
La jeune fille repéra la baguette de son adversaire, prête à jaillir pour lui jeter un sort. Elle eut un long frisson. Elle ne comprenait pas bien. Que se passait-il ? Dans quelles horreurs sa vie allait-elle encore basculer ? Lucius leva sa baguette avec un rictus impitoyable.  
-Que veux-tu dire ? insista t'elle, apeurée mais décidée à ne pas le laisser paraître.  
-Severus ; pensât-elle de toutes ses forces. Aide-moi ! J'ai besoin de toi !  
-Avada Keda…  
-Stupéfix ! tonna une voix, terrible, puissante, mystérieuse.  
Il y eut un éclair rouge et Lucius bascula à la renverse, raide comme une planche, juste avant que le sort Mortel n'ait été prononcé.  
Severus s'avança vers Livia qui tremblait, collée au mur. Dès qu'elle vit son amant, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent un instant en silence puis Severus se recula et observa avec une haine non dissimulée le Mangemort étendu au sol.  
-Quel imbécile ; cracha t'il. Il s'en ait fallu de peu ! Une chance que le Maître ait répondu si tôt.  
-Severus… appela l'adolescente. Que ce passe t'il ? Je ne comprends pas…  
Le Serpentard tourna les yeux vers elle et dit doucement mais sa voix sonnait faux :  
-Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Tu es inquiet, je le sens. Pourquoi Severus ? Que va t'il se passer ?  
-J'ai reçut un message du Seigneur des Ténèbres. – Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa compagne – Il ordonne ta venue immédiate.  
Ce fut comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur elle. Elle se tassa légèrement, jolie pouliche craintive, et chercha dans le regard de son amant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Mais l'esprit de celui-ci demeurait clos et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hurler. Elle le vit tourner la tête et s'écarter, refusant de lui dévoiler les larmes qui perçaient dans ses yeux. Elle s'avança et se réfugia une nouvelle fois dans ses bras rassurants. Elle était transie de froid, Severus également, elle le sentait. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui insuffler de la force, l'aider car elle savait que cette épreuve était cent fois plus terrible pour lui, le traître, l'espion… Elle pensa, les larmes aux yeux :  
-Bois mon sang si tu le peux mon amour ! Si seulement je pouvais t'en offrir, juste une gorgée pour que ce combat déchirant que tu mène en toi cesse enfin…  
Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Severus dans son cou. Tout à coup les lèvres douces cédèrent la place aux dents qui tentèrent désespérément de trancher la jugulaire.

Severus ignorait ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'était plus maître de son corps. Le sang de Livia si près contre sa bouche l'affolait. Il lui suffisait de percer sa peau froide et souple et le nectar serait là, en lui. Il tentait de mordre, de percer la peau sans y parvenir, grondant de frustration comme un animal. Il entrevit la main de Livia qui se déplaçait vers son cou, il gronda une seconde fois lorsque la main l'écarta de la veine principale qu'il tentait toujours d'atteindre mais aussitôt, le miracle fusa sous la forme de ce sang chaud et bouillonnant. Elle s'était ouverte elle-même. Dans un murmure rauque, Severus amena sa bouche à cette source merveilleuse, s'agrippant à elle, avalant le liquide carmin. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, son cœur s'emballait contre le sien, ce cœur qui semblait ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter de battre comme un tambour. Il n'y avait plus de pesanteur, plus de questions torturantes, plus de peurs, plus de douleurs ni de chagrin, il n'y avait plus rien. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel sentiment de plénitude, de chaleur mais tout à coup, le corps contre lui se déroba, la source intarissable s'épuisa.  
Un sentiment de manque l'envahis, déchirant, torturant. Il tomba à genoux. Il lui sembla qu'il hurla, interminablement mais il n'en était pas sûr. La privation était intolérable et il se débattit, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. Il réussit à se remettre debout et s'accrocha à Livia, essayant de reprendre de force son sang, voulant boire, rester soudé à elle, que cela ne s'arrête plus jamais. La main de sa compagne se posa sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.  
-Pas plus d'une gorgée mon aimé…  
Sa voix était magnifique, jamais il ne l'avait entendue de cette manière, chuchotant, vibrante, bruissant comme les feuilles d'un arbre. Etais-ce à cause du sang du Vampire en elle ? La texture de sa peau était changée, rendue plus douce mais à la fois plus dure qu'auparavant.  
-Ouvre les yeux mon ange… susurra t'elle, tendre et aimante.  
Il obéit. Ce fut comme un feu d'artifice en lui. La beauté de chaque chose était comme révélée, dévoilée à son regard nouveau. Les humains lorsqu'ils affirmaient voir, n'étaient que des aveugles en comparaison de ce qu'il percevait.  
Il ne se lassait pas de regarder chaque détail du mur de pierre face à lui. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures.  
-Suis-je devenu un Vampire ? demanda t'il naïvement.  
-Grands Dieux, non ! s'écria Livia. Cependant tu as bu mon sang et ta vision des choses s'approche un peu plus de la mienne… Plus de peurs, plus de doutes… Il est temps maintenant d'affronter ton ancien mentor.  
Le jeune homme acquiesça s'arrachant à la fascination qu'exerçait sur lui le moindre détail. D'un élégant mouvement du poignet, il libéra Lucius de l'enchantement qui l'immobilisait. Celui-ci se redressa, la fureur déformant ses traits. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Severus le coupa.  
-J'ai eut de nouvelles instructions Lucius. Livia doit être conduite immédiatement auprès du Maître. Tu as de la chance que je ne veuille pas lui annoncer ta trahison…  
-Jamais je n'ai trahi le Maître… fulmina le blond.  
-Si, tu as tenté de me voler ma mission et cela représente une trahison. Je ne dirais rien, cependant je t'interdis de toucher encore une fois à Livia.  
Lucius jeta à Rogue un regard venimeux mais il jugea plus prudent de demeurer coi et il préféra s'éclipser.

Lorsque Lucius déserta les lieux, Severus prit la main de Livia dans la sienne et la conduisit jusqu'aux grilles qui fermaient le parc. L'herbe craquait sous leurs pas et un nuage de buée s'échappait à chacun de leurs souffles. Le garçon resserra sa cape autours de lui et pressa le pas. Livia le suivait sans rien dire, indifférente à la morsure du froid sur sa peau, l'œil aux aguets, inquiétée par le danger vers lequel ils couraient.  
Elle referma derrière elle la lourde grille et jeta un regard vers le château noyé dans l'obscurité.  
Tout en haut de la plus haute tour, Dumbledore observa les deux petites silhouettes qui marchaient vers le terrible Lord et poussa un soupir triste. Il se sentait vieux et las, épuisé par la guerre qui opposait les deux clans du monde des Sorciers depuis bien trop longtemps.  
-Fait attention à toi petite reine d'ébène où le loup pourrais bien te croquer.  
Un bel oiseau au plumage rouge et or se posa près de lui, émettant une note douce et mélancolique. Le vieux sorcier caressa les plumes de son ami.  
-Veille sur eux, Fumseck. Protège-les du serpent.  
Sans un bruit, le phénix étendit ses larges ailes et partit à la suite des deux adolescents.

Le bruit des pas de Severus résonnait bruyamment dans le silence pesant du manoir. Chacun de leurs mouvements se répercutait en échos le long des parois de pierre. Livia se serra un peu plus contre son petit ami. L'endroit empestait la mort. Severus aussi l'avait sentit, étant devenu plus sensible depuis qu'il s'était nourri du sang de la jeune Vampire. Cette dernière avait l'impression de suffoquer. Un Immortel avait séjourné en ces murs mais la fin qu'il avait trouvé ici avait été atroce. On l'avait torturé, démembré, affamé, prenant des notes sur son comportement et ses réactions. On avait analysé son sang, on le lui avait prélevé, inoculé des produits dans cet être si fier juste pour satisfaire la curiosité malsaine du maître des lieux. Une sorte d'échos s'immisça dans l'esprit de Livia :  
-Fuis, fuis au plus vite.  
Le Vampire n'était pas mort, elle ressentait sa présence mais ce qu'on lui avait fait était si horrible… Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser.  
Severus, bien que moins réceptif, savait que quelque chose clochait.  
-Quelle est cette odeur… murmura t'il. Jamais je n'avais sentit cela ici…  
-Un Vampire agonise en ses murs ; répondit la jeune fille, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur le sujet, les images qui lui venaient en tête étaient trop terribles.

Severus s'avança dans une immense salle à colonnes, Livia sur ces talons. Celle ci vit, tout au bout de l'immense allée, un trône de pierre imposant et aussitôt, la crainte la saisit en découvrant l'homme assit sur ce siège à la mesure de ses folles ambitions.  
Lord Voldemort.  
Depuis qu'elle avait intégré le monde des sorciers, on n'avait cessé de parler de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom avec, dans la voix, une véritable terreur. Cet homme semblait sortit de quelque mythe cauchemardesque.  
A mesure qu'ils progressaient vers le Lord Noir, Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas peur. C'était comme si un courage sans borne avait prit possession de son cœur. Il soupçonnait le sang de sa Livia y être pour quelque chose. Un grand feu brûlait en lui, un feu dévastateur, redoutable. La force du Vampire.

Livia demeurait en retrait, suivant de près son complice. Celui ci s'agenouilla au pied du petit escalier en haut duquel siégeait Voldemort. La jeune fille hésita mais sa fierté s'embrasa et elle demeura immobile, défiant du regard le mage sombre.  
L'émeraude et le rubis se mêlaient furieusement.  
Livia entendit Voldemort émettre un léger sifflement. Mue par son instinct, elle se retourna pour découvrir un immense serpent, d'un rouge sombre qui rampait vers elle. Celui-ci se dressa face à la jeune fille, attendant un ordre de son maître. Severus, prenant conscience de la scène, sentit son cœur s'emballer, paniqué.  
-Maître ! Que… commença t'il.  
Mais le sorcier lui fit signe de se taire, laissant Rogue observer la scène avec une terreur et une appréhension bien visible. Livia faisait face à l'énorme serpent, plongeant ses yeux dans le jaune intense des prunelles de l'animal. Voldemort siffla et la créature se détendit brusquement, ses crocs allaient plonger dans la poitrine de Livia mais un chant terrible éclata dans la salle. Livia allait être mordue quand soudain le serpent retomba au sol, mort. Perché sur la tête de l'immonde reptile, Fumseck achevait de déchiqueter la chair de son adversaire.  
L'oiseau avait vaincu le serpent.  
Tournant ses yeux noirs vers Voldemort, le phénix lança son chant, clair et victorieux comme pour le narguer et s'éleva dans les airs au moment où un éclair vert atteignait l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. L'oiseau disparu aussi brusquement qu'il était apparut, laissant Voldemort en proie à la plus grande fureur.  
-Maudit ! hurla ce dernier. Tu seras celui qui périra le premier !

Se tournant vers Severus, il lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Le jeune Mangemort obéit en tremblant, sous le regard plein d'inquiétude de Livia.  
-Est-ce toi qui as conduit cet animal ici ?  
-Non ! Je vous jure que jamais je n'aurais…  
Voldemort le fit taire une nouvelle fois. Son Mangemort disait la vérité. Dardant son regard de braise sur la jeune Vampire, il la dévisagea en silence. Encore une fois, celle ci ne détourna pas le regard.  
Il semblait à Livia que le temps se ralentissait sensiblement, s'étirant à l'infini. Quelque part, une cloche sonna. Un seul coup clair et bref. Une heure du matin. L'heure à laquelle sa potion perdait son effet.  
Elle sentit son corps lui faire mal mais elle connaissait cette douleur… Elle la connaissait trop bien. Le Vampire en elle revenait à la surface. Elle sentit ses crocs s'allonger, sa force s'accroître, sa vue se faire plus perçante.  
Le Lord observait cette métamorphose avec un intérêt tout particulier. En face de lui, à la place de la simple Sang de Bourbe, un Vampire était apparut dans toute sa majestueuse beauté, tel un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide.  
-Cet Ivan ne mentait pas…  
Livia s'avança sur un signe de Voldemort et se pencha sur lui.  
Severus étouffa un véritable rugissement d'effroi quand il la vit plonger ses crocs dans le cou de son ancien mentor, aspirant le sang.  
Mais Voldemort ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Bientôt, la belle Vampire se recula et s'entailla le poignet. Aussitôt, les lèvres blanches du Mage Noir furent sur la plaie, buvant comme Severus l'avait fait, aspirant le liquide vital de la créature.  
Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'assister à une cérémonie secrète, oubliée des Mortels. Contrairement aux Humains, aucun de ses deux êtres n'avait besoin de mots pour se jurer fidélité. Ils échangeaient leur sang, comprit-il avec horreur.  
Dans un éclair, Severus réalisa pourquoi Livia l'avait fait boire. Elle avait prévu ce rituel et elle avait voulu lui offrir son sang encore vierge avant d'être souillé par celui de ce monstre.  
Il entendit avec stupeur la voix de sa bien aimée résonner dans sa tête.  
-Fait moi confiance… N'ai aucune crainte, je suis lucide cette fois…  
Voldemort eut un rictus quand la jeune fille s'écarta.  
-Je te dégoûte, n'est ce pas petite Vampire ?  
-Ce que vous avez fait à cet autre Immortel ! Comment avez vous osé ? Vous vous êtes attribué nos pouvoirs par la force ! Jamais il n'y a eut de crime plus terrible !  
-Je me moque de vos petites lois stupides. Je suis celui qui créé les lois ! Tu me dois le respect et une obéissance aveugle !  
-Je sais ce que je dois faire.  
-Lorsque je t'enverrais mes instructions, tu devras les réaliser au plus vite.  
-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ; répéta t'elle avec colère.  
-Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi pour me recruter le plus de Mangemorts possible.  
-Dumbledore finira par le remarquer.  
-Débrouille-toi pour que cela n'arrive pas.  
Livia hocha la tête, riant intérieurement. Elle l'avait envoûté. Elle le voyait à son regard. Son plan marchait comme prévu.  
-Laisse-nous seuls maintenant ! ordonna le Mage Noir à Livia, faisant signe à Severus de s'approcher.  
La jeune fille obtempéra sans discuter, retournant sur ces pas en direction des portes de la salle.

-Félicitation pour cette prise mon petit Mangemort.  
-Merci Maître ; souffla doucement le garçon.  
-Je voudrais que tu la surveille de très près. Ne la laisse pas nous trahir. Fait bien ce que je te demande. Compris ?  
-Oui Seigneur.  
-Encore une petite chose… Si tu veux en faire ta femme où quoi que ce soit, je suis pour.  
-M… merci… balbutia Severus, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
-A une seule condition !  
-Laquelle ?   
-Tes héritiers seront liés à moi dés leur majorité. Ils me serviront.  
-Mais…  
-Il suffit ! Pas de mais mon petit Severus où je reviendrais sur ma décision.  
-Oui.  
-Va maintenant.

Severus s'inclina et rejoignit Livia. En peu de mots, il l'informa des paroles de Voldemort.  
La jeune fille se serra un peu plus contre son épaule tandis qu'ils sortaient de ces lieux de mort.  
Ils avaient réussi, l'existence tout entière leur appartenait désormais et plus jamais personne ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.  
Ils étaient maintenant unis dans l'amour et la haine pour aussi longtemps que la vie le voudrait.

Une petite chauve-souris survola leurs deux silhouettes qui se hâtaient sur le chemin.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Ivan.

-Soit heureuse ma toute belle… Jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes…


	16. Un beau cadeau

Chapitre 16 : Un beau cadeau :

Dès que la sonnerie retentie, tous les élèves se ruèrent hors de la salle de métamorphose. Enfin ! C'était les vacances et tous les occupants de l'école des Sorciers accueillaient cet événement avec un soulagement sans bornes.  
Severus Rogue ne se pressa pas pour rassembler ses affaires. Il n'éprouvait qu'une vague indifférence vis à vis de l'arrivée de Noël. Comme toujours, il resterait au château, peu désireux de retrouver ses parents même pour une courte période. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle, tout occupé à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille adossée au mur. Celle ci s'éclaircit ostensiblement la gorge ce qui eut pour effet de faire se retourner le Serpentard. Aussitôt qu'il vit Livia, un large sourire illumina le visage jusque là fermé de Severus.  
Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent longuement avant que Livia attaque le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur et qui l'avait conduite à la sortie de la classe du jeune homme.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais pendant les vacances ?  
-Tu sais bien que je reste ici ; se rembrunit-il.  
-Et bien non ! C'est décidé, tu viens chez moi !  
Le garçon secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que lui racontait l'adolescente.  
- Qu'est ce que tu me chante là ? s'enquit-il.  
-Tu sais que ma mère n'a pas voulu que je reste là pendant ces vacances pour être avec toi ? commença t'elle.  
-Comment oublier ça… marmonna Severus, maussade.  
Il avait passé plus de deux heures à consoler sa petite amie lorsque le refus de sa famille lui était parvenu.  
-Et bien Ange m'a donné une super idée. Si je ne pouvais pas rester, il faudrait te faire venir toi ; continua t'elle de plus en plus exaltée.  
-Ca te dérangerait d'être plus explicite ? grogna le garçon avec mauvaise humeur.  
-Laisse moi finir ! J'ai donc écrit à mes parents pour leur demander la permission que tu viennes passer les vacances avec nous. Et ils ont dis OUI, Severus !  
Livia trépignait presque sur place. Le jeune homme crut que ces jambes allaient l'abandonner tant il était surpris.  
-Tu veux que je… que nous… Mais je ne veux pas déranger ; s'affola t'il. Jamais je ne suis allé chez quelqu'un et…  
-Il faut une première fois à tout !  
-Mais… Mais…  
-Sev' ! Arrête de bêler s'il te plait et cesse de t'en faire pour rien. Mes parents sont d'accord, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?  
-Non… J'aimerais bien… j'aimerais beaucoup répondre à ton invitation, seulement je me suis déjà inscrit pour rester ici pendant les vacances.  
Livia le regarda d'un air espiègle.  
-Tu n'es pas inscrit sur les listes.  
- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Bien sûr que si !  
- J'ai chargé Sirius et James d'une petite mission hier soir…  
-Tu n'as tout de même pas… souffla Severus, ne sachant plus s'il devait fondre en larmes ou se réjouir.  
-Si ! triompha la belle Gryffondor. Je t'ai effacé des listes. Maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuses.  
Une chape de plomb tomba sur les épaules du Serpentard.  
Il avait peur, terriblement peur. Encore plus peur que d'affronter Voldemort.  
-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… J'accepte alors.  
-Bien ! approuva t'elle. Le train part demain matin. Je dois aller préparer mes affaires. On se voit tout à l'heure !  
Après un rapide baiser, elle le laissa seul, en proie à une véritable panique intérieure.

Severus ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Tournant et se retournant dans son lit, il ne cessait de penser au lendemain et à sa rencontre avec la famille de sa dulcinée. Il ne savait pas du tout comment allaient agir ces gens par rapport à lui. Il songea à ses propres parents. Son père aurait regardé Livia de haut en bas, ne lui accordant ni bonjour, ni sourire. Si la personne avait l'air noble et possédait une certaine beauté, il l'aurait laissé séjourner au manoir mais si le visiteur lui déplaisait… Severus frissonna.  
Sa mère, elle, aurait assommé de questions le visiteur. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Etait-il d'une grande famille de Sang Pur ? A cette dernière question, si la personne démentait cela, elle aurait eut un reniflement méprisant et l'aurait traité comme un insecte.

Comment se comporteraient les parents de Livia ? Allaient-il le jauger eux aussi ? Ils étaient des Moldus mais quel sorte de jugement portaient-ils sur les sorciers. Livia ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela.  
Severus remonta frileusement ses couvertures sous son menton. Il se sentait glacé jusqu'à l'âme par l'inquiétude.   
Il finit par se réfugier dans le sommeil, au cœur d'une tourmente de questions.

Au beau milieu du vacarme du quai, Severus Rogue attendait, debout, gardant sa raideur originelle malgré la fatigue et l'appréhension. Livia apparue bientôt, légèrement essoufflée, encadrée par la bande des Maraudeurs au grand complet ainsi qu'Ange, Lily et Célia. Un courant d'hostilité réciproque crépita entre les Maraudeurs et le jeune Rogue. Ce dernier n'avait pas oublié la tentative de Sirius de se débarrasser de lui et la haine qu'il existait entre eux depuis toujours atteignait son paroxysme. Sentant cela, Livia se dépêchas de monter dans le train, suivie de près par son amant ainsi que Célia.  
La petite fille rejoignit sa sœur et Severus dans un compartiment libre. Un silence pesant s'était établi entre eux. Ce fut Célia qui le rompit lorsque Livia s'excusa et sortit pour trouver le compartiment de ses amis.  
- C'est chouette que tu ais bien voulu venir.  
-Mm…  
-Tu n'es définitivement pas causant ; nota Célia.  
-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te déballe toute ma vie ? répliqua son aîné.  
-Non, mais je pensais que tu aurais peut-être un peu d'inquiétude à soulager ; dit calmement Célia en plongeant ses yeux verts dans le noir des prunelles de Severus.  
-Pourquoi t'en parlerais-je ?  
-Parce que tu ne peux le dire à personne d'autre.  
Severus se cala contre la banquette et un petit sourire joua sur son visage.  
-Décidément tu es loin de faire ton âge.  
-Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment.  
-Comment ont réagis vos parents en apprenant que vous étiez des Sorcières ? attaqua Severus, un peu de peur demeurant encore ancrée en lui.  
-Parfaitement bien, ils ont trouvé ça super. Je crois qu'ils sont plutôt fier.  
-Crois-tu que… que je ferais bonne impression ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.  
Célia eut un léger rire.  
-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de délicat. A mon avis, sachant que tu es le petit ami de Livia et mon futur beau-frère, il n'y aura aucun problème…  
Rogue crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il refoula une quinte de toux et balbutia, rougissant :  
-Ton… ton… Quoi ?  
-Oh arrête ! Si tu crois que je ne m'en doute pas ! Je suis sûre que tu va finir par l'épouser.  
-Hein ? Mais… Non !  
-Tu dis cela maintenant… Enfin tant pis… souffla la petite fille, un air faussement déçu sur le visage.  
-Tant pis quoi ?  
-Livia me disait hier que si un jour tu la demandais en mariage, elle dirait oui sans hésiter. Elle t'aime vraiment de tout son cœur, tu sais ?  
Severus ne répondit pas. Livia avait dit cela ? Il ne pouvait nier avoir déjà penser à l'épouser. Elle était tout pour lui. Mais jusque là, il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé sérieusement. Après tout, il avait dix-huit ans et terminerait sa scolarité dans quelques mois… Et s'il demandait à Dumbledore un poste au sein de l'école pour pouvoir continuer à voir sa chère Livia ? Et s'ils se mariaient lorsqu'elle aurait fini ses études ? Il entendit Célia lui chuchoter :  
-Ca c'est la meilleure idée que tu as eut depuis longtemps.  
Rogue la regarda avec sévérité.  
-Tu as lu dans mes pensées ?  
-Pas du tout. Tu as dit ta dernière phrase à voix haute ; rétorqua t'elle avec un air malicieux.  
Le jeune homme soupira.  
-Crois-tu vraiment que ce sera possible.  
-Mon petit doigt me dit qu'oui…  
A ce moment là, Livia revint dans le compartiment.  
Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre, Severus écouta d'une oreille distraite Célia discuter avec sa sœur, ne cessant de repenser aux paroles de cette enfant décidément un peu trop mature.

« Livia me disait hier que si un jour tu la demandais en mariage, elle dirait oui sans hésiter. »

Avec un soupir, il entoura de ses bras la femme de ses pensées tandis que Célia lui coulait un regard complice.

Severus traîna péniblement sa lourde malle et la calla sur un chariot, toujours suivit de près par les deux sœurs. Tout à coup Célia s'écria :  
-MAMAN !  
Aussitôt, elle courut vers une femme qui lui ouvrit ses bras en riant.  
Severus avança lentement, un reste d'anxiété subsistant encore au fond de lui. Livia lui murmura en glissant sa main dans la sienne.  
-Ca ira tu verras…  
Le jeune homme déglutit, le cœur battant et se laissa entraîner par la jolie Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas de la mère de Livia, celle ci vint la serrer contre elle, visiblement ravie de retrouver sa progéniture. Severus demeura un peu à l'écart, observant discrètement la mère de sa petite amie. Celle ci était une grande femme, aux cheveux châtains qui lui couvraient le dos et aux yeux sombres. Elle était emmitouflée dans un long manteau gris qui accentuait encore sa grande taille. Tout de suite, Severus sût de qui les deux sœurs tenaient leur beauté. Le garçon la jugeait impressionnante malgré son visage aimable qui respirait la tendresse et la joie de vivre.  
Lorsqu'elle finit par lâcher ses filles, elle se tourna vers le garçon et lui sourit gentiment.  
-Tu dois être Severus.  
Livia eut un regard chargé d'encouragements à l'adresse de son compagnon.  
Celui-ci dit timidement :  
-Oui. Bonjour.  
La femme lui serra la main et dit joyeusement.  
-Moi, c'est Léna.  
-Enchanté.  
- C'est moi ! Enfin, ne restons pas là à échanger des banalités et dépêchons nous de rentrer ! Il y a un peu de route à faire et j'aimerais éviter d'être coincée dans des bouchons.  
Severus fronça les sourcils, étonné de ce mot. Célia le remarqua et elle rit de son ignorance.  
-Les embouteillages ; expliqua t'elle. Ma mère est venue en voiture.  
Severus lui fit signe qu'il comprenait même s'il n'avait pas plus idée de ce que pouvait être une voiture ou des embouteillages.  
Pendant que Célia entreprenait de raconter à sa mère tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire depuis la rentrée, Livia marchait près de Severus.  
-Es-tu déjà monté en voiture ? demanda t'elle.  
-Euh… Non ; avoua le garçon.  
-Dans ce cas tu vas découvrir cela. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très agréable comme moyen de transport.   
Severus hocha la tête pas très convaincu. Il n'avait pas franchement confiance en les inventions des Moldus.  
Le passage de l'état de piéton à celui de passager de la voiture familiale n'enchanta guère le jeune sorcier. Seul son amour pour Livia réussit à le faire entrer dans cette « caisse de fer » mais il s'aperçut bien vite que ce n'était pas si désagréable qu'il l'imaginait.  
Tout en conduisant, Léna engagea la conversation.  
-Es-tu à Gryffondor toi aussi ?  
-Non, à Serpentard ; répondit le jeune homme, craignant une question piège.  
-Tu es en septième année, c'est cela ?  
-Oui.  
Le jeune homme commençait peu à peu à se détendre, voyant que la femme ne le jugeait ni lui disait quoi que ce soit. Il finit par discuter un peu avec elle, parlant d'un peu tout et rien. Livia dormait sur son épaule, paisible et Severus sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un bonheur depuis longtemps oublié.

Arrivé en la maison des Wild, le Sorcier passa de surprises en surprises, découvrant avec un étonnement sans cesse renouvelé toutes les inventions des Moldus, des lampes à la télévision.  
Lorsqu'il s'endormit ce soir là dans la chambre de Livia, étroitement blottit contre son corps tiède, il eut soudain la sensation d'avoir trouvé sa place, d'exister enfin.

La grande pendule de la salle à manger égrena douze coups. Ce fut le signal. Toutes les personnes réunies autours de la table se levèrent d'un même mouvement, s'embrassant, se serrant la main, riant au milieu des « Joyeux Noël » fusant de toutes parts. Severus ne savait plus où donner de la tête, emporté dans l'allégresse générale au milieu de la famille de son hôtesse au grand complet. Il finit par se retrouver dans les bras de Livia, des papillons dansant une farandole dans son estomac. Il se perdit dans son regard moussu, un même sourire étirant leurs lèvres avant de fusionner en un tendre baiser. Autours d'eux Célia applaudit à tout rompre en riant.  
Puis les parents des deux filles revinrent de la cuisine, les bras chargés de paquets. Severus regarda doucement sa petite amie et lui tendit un paquet recouvert de papier pourpre.  
-Joyeux Noël, mon amour ; chuchota t'il.  
Livia ouvrit le papier cadeau d'une main fébrile, ayant elle-même remis son présent à son amant.   
La jeune fille eut une exclamation joyeuse lorsqu'elle découvrit un bracelet en argent représentant un serpent taillé dans ses moindres détails dont les yeux s'ornaient d'une petite pierre rouge.  
Severus découvrit avec plaisir une ravissante cape noire aux reflets argent et vert, s'agrafant par une sorte d'écusson gravé à ses initiales.  
Le couple s'embrassa une seconde fois, plus heureux que jamais.

Livia observa le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement contre elle. Il semblait tellement vulnérable ainsi, tellement innocent que la jeune fille esquissa un sourire attendrit. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage comme deux fleuves d'ébène.  
La lumière de la lune filtrant par la fenêtre éclairait doucement son visage calme.  
-Je t'aime Severus Rogue ; murmura t'elle en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.  
Prenant bien garde à ne pas le réveiller, Livia se coula sans un son hors du lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, la repoussant derrière elle et s'installant sur le rebord de brique.

Elle frissonna, resserrant sa robe de chambre autours de ses épaules. Le froid était vif malgré la clarté et la beauté de cette nuit de décembre.  
Elle ressentait la rigueur hivernale de manière intense mais elle ne faisait rien pour s'y soustraire. Elle ressentait avec une sorte de fascination la morsure du vent sur sa peau nue.

-Si tu acceptais de t'abreuver, le froid ne t'atteindrait plus ; souffla une voix dans sa tête.  
-Non ; chuchota Livia. Je ne veux pas avoir recours à ce moyen.  
- C'est pourtant la seule chose qui te contentera, la seule qui pourra t'apaiser.  
-Severus m'apaise.  
-Il t'apaise mais te livre à Voldemort.  
-Il n'avait pas le choix, répliqua posément Livia.  
-Peut-être mais pense à ce Vampire qui croupi dans cet horrible lieu. Je te mets en garde, cet homme te détruira.  
-Tant pis. Toi tu vivras, moi non. Tu es ma partie Immortelle, je suis Mortelle. Mais pour échapper à Tu-Sais-Qui, il faudrait que je m'éloigne de Severus et cela je ne le veux pour rien au monde. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.  
-Je le sais.  
-Si je mourais, le protégerais-tu ?  
-Si tu le souhaites. Je pense qu'oui.  
-Est-ce que tu l'aimes toi aussi ?  
-Bien sûr ! Tu es moi et je suis toi, ne l'oublie pas. Nous ne sommes qu'une et seul la mort peut nous dissocier. Je ne suis que ta part de ténèbres, le Vampire.

Livia leva les yeux vers le ciel, arrimant son regard à la lune en son dernier quartier, faisant sourire le ciel nocturne à la plus chère de ses enfants.

-Oui ; dit-elle, pensive. Un peu comme la face cachée de la lune.


	17. Une page se tourne

Chapitre 17 : Une page se tourne :

Ce matin là, Livia se réveilla de très bonne heure. La tête encore emplie des images d'un rêve aussitôt oublié, elle regarda le velours des rideaux de son lit à baldaquins comme pour graver leurs ondulations familières dans son esprit. Elle écarta lentement les pans d'étoffe, sentant leur douce texture sur sa peau sensible.  
Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, les étoiles palissant peu à peu pour céder leur place à l'astre du jour. D'un geste machinal, la jeune fille porta à sa bouche l'amphore en verre miniature qui ne la quittait jamais. Comme d'habitude, elle se leva et se faufila dans la salle de bain, s'habillant sans hâte, chaque geste s'orchestrant dans un ballet longuement répété.  
Tout se déroulait suivant un scénario inlassablement réitéré depuis six ans.  
Mais cette belle ordonnance n'était qu'une façade, la tristesse était bien là, l'atmosphère était imperceptiblement alourdie.  
Revenant dans la chambre, les yeux clairs de Livia accrochèrent la forme sombre de sa malle. Close.  
Une année s'achevait, une année comme toutes les autres sauf que…  
Sirius, James, Remus et même le maladroit et pleurnichard Peter, tous allaient partir, partir sans retour.  
Et puis il y avait Severus maintenant.  
Severus et son mystère et sa façade de froideur.  
Severus et sa douceur.  
Severus et son amour.  
Ils partaient tous… Tous… Sauf elle.

Severus serra dans sa paume le coffret de velours noir pour l'énième fois depuis son réveil.  
Il ne voulait pas partir. Jamais Poudlard ne lui avait paru plus beau qu'en ce matin. Le dernier matin.  
Son esprit vagabonda au grès de ses souvenirs, de sa mélancolie. Il se revit enfant, perdu dans cet immense château, terrifié. Mais un Rogue n'avait pas peur, un Rogue n'affichait pas ses émotions.  
Il songea à la bande des Maraudeurs. A ces quatre garçons qu'il haïssait parce qu'ils étaient beaux, aimés de tous et par-dessus tout parce qu'ils étaient quatre amis inséparables.  
Et puis il y avait eut Livia. La jolie Livia aux yeux pareils à un lagon vert, celle qui le détestait et le méprisait. Et puis sa vie avait soudain basculé. Pour elle… Par elle…

Sirius fixait le mur face au canapé d'un air amorphe, Ange pelotonnée contre lui. La Salle Commune était presque vide. Le matin commençait tout juste à poindre derrière les hautes fenêtres. Les deux jeunes gens ne disaient rien. Les mots étaient inutiles. Aucunes de leurs émotions n'étaient exprimables. Ils ne voulaient pas ce jour. Il le rejetait de tout leur être. Ils s'aimaient tendrement, sans grands serments ni pleurs et l'heure du départ était pour eux comme un poignard qui diviserait leur paisible entente. Ils avaient planifié leurs vacances, projetaient de se voir mais la déchirure était la même. Intense.

Remus, James et Peter achevaient de se préparer. Pour eux, pas de larmes, pas de cris mais un peu de nostalgie. Rien ne les atteignait. James avait décidé de se mettre en ménage avec Lily, voulant tous deux devenirs Aurors au ministère afin de traquer les Mangemorts et œuvrer pour la chute de Voldemort.  
Peter, lui, n'avait rien à perdre. Il était le seul qui n'éprouvait aucun sentiment vis à vis de ce tournant dans sa vie. Il était un block de glace sous ces airs timides et gentils.  
Remus était assit sur sa malle, près de la porte du dortoir, le visage fermé et songeur. C'était mieux pour lui de quitter le château cependant il avait vécu tant de bon moments ici, des moments inoubliables. Lui, le paria, le loup-garou avait eut les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir. Des amis qui l'avaient soutenu lors de ses métamorphoses à chaque pleine lune allant jusqu'à devenir des animagus pour mieux l'aider. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il voulait partir pour oublier celle qui détenait son cœur. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi, se consolait-il.

Après tout, tout doit se finir un jour.

Une foule bruyante se pressait sur le quai étroit. Encore une fois, Livia se retrouva parmi le flot d'élèves en compagnie de Célia, James, Lily, Ange, Sirius, Peter et Remus comme si l'histoire prenait un malin plaisir à se répéter inlassablement.  
La jeune fille tournait la tête en tout sens, cherchant Severus des yeux mais celui-ci n'était nulle part. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, totalement désemparée. Elle voulait tellement profiter un peu encore de sa présence avant l'ultime instant de la séparation. Elle avait l'impression que son âme était noyée par la tristesse du moment quelle subissait. Tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, tous ces mois trop vite enfuis la brisait. Une horrible pensée tournoya dans son esprit.  
« Il aurait mieux valu que tu ne le rencontre jamais. »  
Sans vraiment comprendre comment elle était arrivée là, elle se retrouva dans un compartiment en compagnie de son groupe d'amis. Où était Severus ?  
Livia renifla pitoyablement, sentant l'eau de ses pleurs glisser sur ces joues. Elle aurait tellement aimé être avec lui pour lui dire au revoir.  
Mais étais-ce bien un au revoir et pas un adieu ?

Severus se colla contre la fenêtre de son compartiment. Vide. Aussi vide que lui. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été capable d'aller voir Livia depuis le matin. Il ne savait comment agir. C'était fini, Poudlard ne serait jamais plus son foyer mais elle… Livia… Son amour… Elle resterait encore un an en ce lieu. Un an sans elle. Un an à pleurer chaque seconde de son absence. Que resterait-il de leur couple lorsqu'elle finirait ses études ? Un petit souvenir d'une époque révolue ? Une grande déchirure que rien ni personne ne saurait refermer ?  
Et puis l'oublis viendrait avec le temps… Beaucoup de temps, des années peut-être pour lui.  
Non ! Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Il voulait la sentir contre lui lorsqu'il s'éveillerait le matin, apprendre par cœur tous les petits défauts et les qualités qui forment une personnalité, l'aimer, veiller sur elle et se perdre encore et encore dans la verdure apaisante de son regard.

L'ambiance était sombre, triste. Les Maraudeurs ne soufflaient mots, trop accablés chacun à leur manière pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les couples se blottissaient étroitement contre leur partenaire. Livia, le front collé à la vitre se taisait, fixant le paysage ensoleillé. Si le ciel avait dû refléter son état d'esprit, un ouragan aurait déchiré le calme paisible de ce début d'après midi estival. Chaque bruit en provenance du couloir la faisait sursauter, ranimant en elle l'espoir de voir son amant paraître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pourtant celle-ci demeurait close.  
Un bref regard de la part d'Ange signifia à son amie qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle-même éprouvait cette angoisse, cette souffrance, bien qu'atténuée par les bras de Sirius autours d'elle. Mais combien de temps encore ces bras la serraient comme cela ?  
Livia avait envie de hurler. Elle se sentait comme amputée d'une partie d'elle-même. Son cœur las saignait, déchiré, malmené et meurtrit.  
Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, l'oublier ou pire, le remplacer. Elle allait devenir folle par amour.

Severus appuya son front sur la vitre froide. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ?  
Tout à coup, un hiboux volant tant bien que mal parmi les remous d'air déplacés par le train, attira son attention. Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant la voie libre à l'oiseau. Celui-ci alla se percher sur la banquette avec reconnaissance, tendant sa patte sur laquelle était fixée un parchemin. Intrigué, Severus le détacha de la patte de l'animal, le déroula et commença sa lecture.  
« Cher Monsieur Rogue ;  
J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que Luc Evane, professeur de Potions au Collège Poudlard, vient de prendre sa retraite.  
Par conséquent, nous sommes actuellement en mesure de vous proposer ce poste. Vos appartements seront disponibles dès demain si vous acceptez.  
En comptant sur une réponse positive de votre part.  
Bien à vous.  
Minerva Mcgonagal ;  
Directrice adjointe. »

Severus étouffa un véritable rugissement de joie. Se saisissant d'une plume et d'un parchemin vierge, il inscrivit de sa plus belle écriture :  
« Madame la directrice adjointe ;  
J'accepte d'assumer le poste d'enseignant à Poudlard et arriverais là bas demain dans l'après-midi.  
Respectueusement.  
Severus Rogue. »  
D'un geste fébrile, il attacha le parchemin à la patte du hiboux et ce dernier s'élança aussitôt par la fenêtre, emportant avec lui tous les espoirs du jeune Rogue.  
Machinalement, sa main se porta à la poche du jeans qu'il arborait pour se fondre dans la masse des Moldus à la gare.

Le train finit par ralentir. Imperceptiblement d'abord puis de plus en plus jusqu'à son arrêt final en gare de King Cross. Quelques secondes plus tard, le groupe était sur le quai, pleurant, s'embrassant les uns, les autres, se jurant de se revoir. Livia se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, le serrant contre lui. Celui-ci l'embrassa doucement sur le front et lui chuchota :  
-N'oublie pas ton Sirius, petite sœur.  
-Jamais.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra tous. Sèche tes larmes, ça ne te va pas.  
-Oui ; dit Livia, déterminée, passant sa manche sur ses yeux.  
Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers James et le serra dans ses bras à son tour puis elle fit de même avec Lily. Ensuite vint le tour de Remus. Les deux amis restèrent un moment à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, à se regarder avec mélancolie puis Livia vint se blottir contre le garçon, laissant le loup-garou la serrer contre lui à la briser, enfouir le visage dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser sur la joue avec plus de tendresse que jamais.  
-Tu vas me manquer ; sanglota t'il.  
-Toi aussi. Mais on se reverra.  
-Tu as raison. Sois heureuse, d'accord ?  
-Promis. Toi aussi, sois heureux.  
Ils se séparèrent sur ces derniers mots. Enfin, il ne resta plus que Peter. Livia, s'avança vers lui et le serra à son tour contre elle.  
-Toi aussi, Peter, tu vas me manquer ; avoua t'elle, le cœur lourd. Je ne te l'ai peut être pas beaucoup montré durant ses six années mais tu compte aussi pour moi. J'espère que tu réussiras à faire ta vie comme tu la souhaite. Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil et tu mérite tout le bonheur du monde.  
-M… Merci… balbutia le garçon, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui montre son attachement.  
Livia se sépara de lui et quelque chose dans le cœur du Maraudeur s'éteignit encore un peu plus, le mal étendait déjà son emprise dans son âme.  
Finalement, chacun partit de son côté. Célia rejoignit sa mère et toutes deux allèrent attendre Livia dans la voiture, comprenant la déchirure qui l'habitait.  
Cette dernière sentit les larmes inonder son visage mais elle ne fit rien pour les retenir. Elle était seule sur le quai désert. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, elle éclata en âpres sanglots de découragement. Une page de sa vie venait de se tourner irrémédiablement.

Brusquement, une main frôlant ses cheveux la fit se retourner dans un sursaut.

Il était là.

Severus Rogue.

Celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Et il l'examinait avec douceur et passion.

-Désolé de m'être fait attendre ma princesse… murmura t'il avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Lentement, très lentement, le jeune homme plia un genou à terre, sortit de sa poche le petit coffret de velours noir, l'ouvrit et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

-Epouse-moi Livia.


	18. le chant funèbre de la terre

Chapitre 18 : Le chant funèbre de la Terre :

trois ans plus tard, le 31 octobre 1990

Severus se cala confortablement dans un fauteuil de son bureau avec un soupir d'aise. Le banquet d'Halloween venait de prendre fin et il n'avait plus qu'un seul souhait : être au lendemain pour rentrer au manoir familial où l'attendait sa femme et son tout jeune fils.  
Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il était devenu professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Livia et lui s'étaient mariés à la fin des études de la jeune fille, deux ans auparavant et un fils était né de cette union il y avait bientôt un an ; Eric Rogue.

Livia était devenue un Chasseur de Vampire réputé et le ministère faisait souvent appel à ses services, au grand dam de son mari. Pour l'heure la jeune femme se trouvait chez les Potter, ses deux vieux amis s'étant mariés la même année qu'elle et leur fils, Harry avait à peine un mois de plus que le sien.

Le petit Eric faisait la fierté du jeune couple. C'était un enfant fin, aux grands yeux noirs et aux cheveux très blonds, presque blancs. Sa naissance avait été un rayon de soleil même si un lourd fardeau reposait sur les épaules de ses parents. Lors de sa mort, l'enfant deviendrait inéluctablement un Vampire à moins que son corps soit entièrement réduit en cendres mais pour l'heure, Eric jouait avec Harry dans la chambre de ce dernier et les deux amis s'inventaient des histoires tout en riant ensemble.

Lily et James avaient invité Livia à fêter Halloween chez eux et avaient décoré toute leur maison suivant la tradition. La soirée était belle et étoilée, plutôt douce pour la saison et les trois adultes discutaient gaiement autours de la cheminée du salon, repus et agréablement somnolents.

Cependant, dans ce tableau presque idyllique, une ombre s'étendait, omniprésente, effrayante.  
Lord Voldemort.  
Le Mage Noir était alors au sommet de sa puissance, la terreur qu'il inspirait n'avait aucun nom et l'on murmurait partout qu'il cherchait les Potter, Aurors réputés qui avaient considérablement éclaircit les rangs des Mangemorts aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix et échappé par trois fois déjà au Seigneur ténébreux.  
Mais les deux Aurors n'avaient aucune inquiétude. Ils avaient leur gardien du secret qui les protégeaient des recherches du Lord même si celui-ci s'étaient aventurés jusque dans leur jardin. Ils avaient une confiance aveugle en cet homme qui pouvait pourtant les tuer par un seul mot.

Severus se versa un verre de Brandy et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il sirota l'alcool ambré du bout des lèvres, paisible.  
Brusquement les flammes de sa cheminée prirent une teinte émeraude et se mirent à ronfler furieusement lorsque Lucius Malefoy apparut dans l'âtre.  
-Severus, comment vas-tu ? dit il d'une voix doucereuse.  
Le brun le salua d'un signe de tête un peu sec.  
-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
Le visiteur s'avança vers son hôte en époussetant les revers de sa longue cape vert sombre.  
-Je suis venu te chercher, le Maître à enfin découvert où ces vermines de Potter se cachent.

Le maître des potions blêmit soudainement. Livia lui avait dit qu'elle passait la soirée chez eux.

-Severus ! Allons-y ! ordonna le Mangemort.  
-Mais… Comment le sait-il ? Comment à t'il pu connaître l'endroit où ils habitent ?   
Lucius eut un ricanement méprisant.  
-Leur gardien du secret vient de les trahir…Allons, le Maître nous réclame, l'attaque est pour bientôt.  
Severus dissimula un long frisson et entra dans la cheminée à la suite du blond et tous deux disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. 

-Alors finalement tu as choisi Peter comme gardien du secret ? Tu as eut raison je pense. Tu-Sais-Qui n'imaginera jamais que c'est lui ; affirma doucement Livia.  
-Je l'espère, Livia. Je veux que mon fils grandisse en sécurité. J'aimerais tant que cet homme disparaisse. Cette guerre incessante me pèse de plus en plus. De nombreuses personnes sont mortes dans les rangs de l'Ordre ; murmura Lily, posant son regard triste sur les photos de son fils encadrées sur les murs.  
-Severus dit que Tu-Sais-Qui a torturé les Londubat jusqu'à leur faire perdre toute trace de raison. Ils sont à Sainte Mangouste. Leur fils à été prit en charge par la mère d'Alice. Pauvre enfant, il a à peine l'âge d'Eric et d'Harry… Je suis toujours si inquiète pour Severus lorsque le Lord Noir l'appelle à lui, j'ai tellement peur qu'il le torture ou le tue…  
-Et toi ? Tu prends aussi des risques considérables en jouant sur ce terrain glissant. Il suffirait que Voldemort découvre notre amitié et tu périrais aussitôt.  
Livia grimaça à l'entente de ce nom qui l'effrayait.  
-Je suis consciente des risques Lily. Pour le moment j'ai réussi à ne jamais tuer pour lui mais j'ignore quand il me demandera de faire mes preuves. Je sens qu'il se doute de quelque chose et lui offrir mon sang le rend, malgré moi, plus fort. Il sera bientôt Immortel, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'alchimie ne soit totale.  
Lily regarda son amie avec tristesse et murmura :  
-Que le ciel nous préserve de ce jour…

La sombre masse des Mangemorts s'étendait sur la campagne, avançant inéluctablement vers leur but. Voldemort marchait en tête, ses yeux de sang braqués sur son objectif : une petite maison comme les autres, en bordure d'un joli village campagnard et d'un petit bois. Les lumières de la bâtisse scintillaient doucement dans la quiétude de la soirée. Ombre parmi les ombres, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa femme était en danger, il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?  
Tout à coup la noire silhouette de Voldemort s'arrêta, imprimant son mouvement à ses serviteurs silencieux. Lentement, il se tourna et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux du jeune professeur dont le visage, comme celui de ses compagnons était dissimulé par un masque blanc de tragédie.  
-Viens à moi… siffla la voix du Lord.  
Obéissant, Severus approcha mais à peine était-il arrivé à la hauteur de Voldemort que celui-ci pointa sa baguette sur lui et lui jeta le sort impardonnable de doloris, créant dans le corps de l'homme la pire douleur de son existence.  
Severus s'effondra à genoux en hurlant, le supplice intense traversant chacun des atomes de son être d'un éclair de douleur fulgurante, du métal en fusion sembla couler dans ses veines pour mieux le brûler de l'intérieur. Il roula sur le flanc, hurlant, agité de terribles convulsions tandis que le cercle des Mangemorts se resserrait autours de lui. Lorsque le sort cessa à ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, Severus gémit faiblement :  
-Pourquoi…  
Le Mage éclata d'un rire terrible, le rire d'un dément.  
-Parce que tu es un traître… Tu vas mourir Severus mais avant tu vas connaître l'enfer. Je vais tuer ta misérable compagne et ton bâtard de fils, puis je te laisserais à ton désespoir avant de t'achever lentement.  
Sur un geste de la main de leur mentor, deux silhouettes encagoulées agripèrent Severus par les bras et, d'un mouvement de leur baguette le lièrent à un arbre de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas détourner la tête de la petite maison en contrebas de la colline.

James revint à pas de loup dans le salon où devisaient les deux femmes.  
-Je viens de coucher nos deux petits monstres. Ils dormaient déjà sur le tapis.  
Livia sourit avec attendrissement puis rit doucement :  
-Tu es un parfait papa poule, James ! Qui aurait crut ça de toi à l'époque où nous étions au collège ?  
-Et oui, certaines choses changent, que veux-tu ; répliqua t'il en entourant sa jeune épouse de ses bras et s'asseyant près d'elle.

Livia allait répondre quand soudain quelque chose en elle se glaça. Nerveuse, elle se leva et tourna la tête de tous côtés.

-Qu'y a t'il ? s'inquiétèrent en cœur ses deux amis.  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose arrive, quelque chose qui…  
Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, la porte d'entrée explosa dans un souffle dévastateur.  
Se précipitant dans le hall, les trois adultes découvrirent avec horreur la forme plus noire que la nuit elle-même.  
Lord Voldemort était là.

Les maisons du village s'embrasaient une par une, dans un gigantesque incendie déclenché par les Mangemort surexcités. 

-Bonsoir à vous Monsieur et Madame Potter ainsi que toi, Livia… souffla le Lord de sa voix menaçante.

Les trois Sorciers brandirent aussitôt leurs baguettes, près à se défendre.  
-Lily ! cria James. Prends Harry et Eric ! Sauve toi ! Je vais le retenir. Fuyez toutes les deux !  
Livia, apercevant le feu qui commençait à envahir le hall, émit un cri de détresse, son âme de Vampire la suppliant de fuir au plus vite. Cependant, elle se rua à l'étage, pendant que Lily et James repoussaient bravement Voldemort hors de la maison. La pelouse et les massifs de fleurs s'embrasèrent sous l'effet des sortilèges fusant de toutes parts.  
Livia entra en suffoquant dans la chambre des deux enfants, qui criaient, réveillés par la lutte et les cris des suppliciés montant du village. Les saisissant dans ses bras, la jeune femme dévala l'escalier déjà dévoré par les flammes insatiables. L'air était chargé de fumée et de braises incandescentes. Elle déposa les deux enfants dans le jardin et soudain elle aperçut derrière elle le corps sans vie de James que le feu dévorait déjà.

Avec un hurlement de désespoir, elle se rua vers l'intérieur de la maison, tentant dans un geste de folie dérisoire d'extirper le corps inerte de son ami. Une poutre de bois s'effondra derrière elle, lui barrant le passage.

Dehors, Lily se battait contre le mage Sombre, contrant ses attaques mais son attention fut soudain détournée par son fils qui avançait maladroitement vers elle en pleurant. Comme au ralentit, la baguette de son ennemi se leva et le jet de lumière verte fusa droit vers le petit Harry mais il n'atteignit jamais son but car sa mère venait de se jeter entre le sort mortel et le fruit de sa chair, s'effondrant sur le côté, morte avant d'avoir touché le sol.  
A travers la vitre brisée par la chaleur du brasier, Livia vit le Mage Noir pointer son arme de mort sur les deux enfants qui pleuraient.  
-Nooooooooooooooooooon ! hurla t'elle.

Elle vit les lèvres de l'homme bouger alors qu'il prononçait la formule, l'éclair de lumière jaillir de la baguette et frapper son fils, puis se diriger droit sur Harry, à genoux derrière lui.  
Dans un effort surhumain, elle s'arracha aux flammes qui l'environnaient, plongeant par le carreau brisé et courant éperdument vers les deux bébés.  
Tout à coup, le temps sembla se figer, le sort était immobile, suspendu en l'air. Voldemort lui-même était comme pétrifié. La Sorcière se plaça entre le sort et Harry. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait réussit à atteindre la vitesse de mouvement d'un Vampire. Mais le sortilège avançait toujours vers sa cible première même à une vitesse infinitésimale. Alors la jeune femme étendit ses bras en croix vers le ciel et cria :  
-Terra mea. Terra tua.  
Le temps reprit instantanément son cours normal et le sort mortel la traversa de part en part mais lorsqu'il atteignit Harry, il ricocha et fusa de nouveau sur Livia qui concentra tous ces pouvoirs et les mêla à l'éclair, signant sa mort par ce sacrifice.  
S'effondrant à genoux, la vue brouillée, le corps déchiqueté et chaque os de son corps brisé, elle entendit à peine le hurlement démoniaque poussé par Voldemort, atteint par le sortilège et distingua comme au travers d'un épais brouillard le corps disloqué du plus terrible des Sorciers dont le sang presque noir souillait la terre roussie par le combat qu'elle avait accueilli.  
La jeune Vampire se sentit glisser au sol, les yeux levés vers les étoiles. Qu'elles étaient belles… Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, c'était si doux. Plus aucun son lui parvenait au travers du brouillard qui obscurcissait ses deux joyaux verts.

C'était donc cela mourir ? Ce n'était pas trop désagréable…

Brusquement quelqu'un la secoua, l'arrachant de cet état d'hébétement et de plénitude. Elle émit un petit gémissement de protestation et entrouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait clos. Là, juste devant elle se tenait le visage baigné de larmes de Severus, auréolé par l'incendie qui les entouraient.   
-Pardonne moi ; voulut-elle dire mais les mots se perdirent entre sa gorge et ses lèvres.  
-Livia… Reste avec moi… Ne meurt pas… supplia son amant dont les larmes inondaient son visage.  
-Laisse-moi partir Severus… chuinta t'elle faiblement.  
-Non ! NON !  
-Il est temps mon amour… C'est une belle nuit…  
-Je t'en prie…Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime ! s'étrangla Severus, serrant plus fort encore le corps brisé de son amante contre sa poitrine.  
-Tu vivras longtemps. N'oublis pas ta promesse de détruire le corps de… notre fils… Il ne doit pas renaître en temps que Vampire…  
-Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Ne meurt pas ! Je vais te soigner ! Tu vivras ! sanglota l'homme.  
-Non, laisse moi aller… Promet, je t'en prie…  
-Tout ce que tu voudras mais reste…  
Livia semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à maintenir ensembles les particules qui composaient son corps. Elle gémit doucement, plaintivement.  
-Pro…promet que tu veilleras sur… Har…ry…  
Severus jeta un œil sur l'enfant qui pleurait au milieu du carnage, près du corps de son propre fils. Etais-ce juste que ce soit lui qui soit en vie alors que lui perdait tout ce qui lui était cher ? Une haine véritable naquit en lui pour l'héritier des Potter mais il murmura tout de même.  
-Je te le promets…  
Livia laissa retomber sa tête avec un soupir las et ferma les yeux.  
-Je… t'aime… Severus…  
Une légère brise vint soudain caresser le corps sanglant de la jeune femme et elle se dispersa dans la nuit en un millier de particules lumineuses qui s'envolèrent comme une brume scintillante vers les étoiles lointaines qui brillaient plus fort que jamais comme pour accueillir en leur sein la plus belle de leurs enfants.

Ivan eut un rictus cruel et, se métamorphosant, disparut dans la nuit.

Severus resta prostré à terre, ivre de chagrin et de souffrance, plus mort que vivant, son cœur venant de s'éteindre en même temps que disparaissait à jamais celle qu'il avait connue et aimé.

Il était seul au milieu du brasier qui semblait s'étendre au monde entier, seul avec son indicible tourment, seul au milieu du chant funèbre de la terre qui pleurait la mort de l'enfant des ténèbres amoureuse de la lumière ; la douce Livia.

°°¤°°FIN°°¤°°


	19. remerciements

Remerciements :

Voilà, c'est terminé. « The dark side of the moon » s'achève enfin après sept mois de travail mais un tome deux est prévu, même que je peux vous en confier le titre dès aujourd'hui : « La toile des songes » mais chut, c'est encore secret…  
Je vous mets aussi l'adresse URL du forum où vous pourrez admirer les dessins que j'ai fais pour cette fic et d'autres dessins de moi.

http/ fois ci je vous laisse, c'est bien vrai et définitif mais avant les remerciements…  
Merci du fond du cœur à….

-Célia sans qui le personnage du même nom ne serait pas ce qu'il est. Merci de lire mes moindres griffonnages. Tu es la première de mes lectrices dans mon cœur et dans les faits. Je t'aime petite sœurette.

-Ma maman parce que c'est ma maman et aussi à mon père et mon petit frère qui me supportent comme je suis et que j'aime vraiment.

-Ténèbra pour ton soutient sans faille. Tu comptes énormément pour moi.

-Marion parce que je t'adore ma Marionchounette. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de soutenir. Bon courage dans ton travail et dans tout le reste.

-Naria pour ton amitié qui m'est très précieuse. Continue tes supers histoires qui me font rêver.

-Héloïse car tu es quelqu'un de super. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue dans le lycée, ainsi j'ai pu te rencontrer.

-Céline pour ton enthousiasme vis à vis de mon histoire. Je t'adore !

-Valentine. Merci à toi aussi ma petite dessinatrice en herbe. Surtout ne change pas, tu es super !

-Audrey V. car même si tu ne me lis pas, sa présence est un grand plus. Tu es adorable, gros bisous rien que pour toi.

-Margo que je remercie de son soutient. Continue à travailler ton coup de crayon et tu deviendras une pro !

-Cricri : Un grand merci à toi ma petite Christelle pour tout ce que tu peux m'apporter comme bonheur mais aussi cette faculté d'écoute et de compréhension que peu de gens possèdent. Tu m'es vraiment très chère.

-Audrey G. : Tu as ta place dans les remerciements car tu es quelqu'un de super.

-Aurélie : même si je ne suis pas toujours agréable avec toi, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Gros bisous petite bretonne !

-Meuh : pour toi c'est un remerciement un peu spécial, merci me supporter et de me consoler quand je vais mal. Merci tout simplement d'être là. Je t'adore du fond du cœur.

-Merci beaucoup d'écouter mes histoires, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois dans ma chambre car j'ai pu mieux te connaître.

-Lucas : un immense merci à toi pour ta lecture fidèle ! Gros bisous à toi et à toute ta famille.

-ZeldA : Au final, je te sacre reine des revieweuses car personne n'a encore supplanté la taille de tes messages !merci !

-Marie : même si tu ne peux pas encore me lire, je ne perds pas espoir de te faire lire cette histoire. Alors tout de même un grand merci à toi pour ses trois ans de correspondance acharnée.

-Lilie Snake : toutes tes reviews me touchent énormément. Tu t'es remise du chapitre 18 ? En tout cas merci pour tout.

-Crazygirl : pour l'énième fois depuis que j'ai commencé : merci !

-rélie : merci à toi petite revenante (mdr !) pour tes messages enthousiastes. De suite en suite, nous voilà à la fin…

-Miss Angel : merci de m'avoir cité dans tes fics préférés, cela m'a beaucoup touché. Gros bisous.

-MF : pour tes encouragements et ton attention à mon égard.

-Lily : Tient, une nouvelle lectrice !J'espère que mon histoire te plaira ! merci de tes reviews !

-Isalia : merci infiniment, tu mérite la palme d'or de la compréhension car tu à su traduire tous les messages que j'ai fait passer dans l'histoire, bravo !

Sans oublier bien sûr tous les inconnus et inconnues qui ont voté pour moi au concours et qui m'ont permis de rester dans la course jusqu'au bout ! Je n'y croyais pas et cela a été un vrai bonheur.  
Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent sans reviewer ou qui me liront un jour et que je découvrirais plus tard.

**MERCI ET A BIENTÔT DANS LE TOME DEUX !**


End file.
